KuroNaiya Ryu
by hangman1
Summary: Naria D. Yami wishes to become the pirate king. He never imagined the kind of adventures he'd hve to face. Set in the One Piece story line, join Yami and his nakama, and the journey to find ONE PIECE! Send in any crew mate, enemy or ally OC's you got!
1. The Meeting

**Kuro-Naiya Ryu**

**(Black-Diamond Dragon)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece!

**A/N: **The starting off chapters like this may not be great, but they're the best I can do so far. When I pan out the plot, I hope they'll get better! Thanks!

Normal speech

Unison

**Zoan Transformation**

**Move**

**Super-Special-Awesome-Move!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

_Years ago, the pirate king, Gol D. Roger, was captured and executed by the marines in the town of his birth, Loguetown_. _When he stood at the gallows the final words he said sent all pirates to the sea: 'My treasure? If you want it, you can have it… I left everything I own in THAT PLACE…"_

_For many years after, pirates have journeyed to the ocean of dreams, the Grand Line, searching for One Piece, the ultimate treasure, and the title of the pirate king._

_Many have come so close, yet so far to obtaining this treasure, and all have met horrible deaths. But still, pirates journey to this ocean, avoiding marines, raiding ships, and even destroying other pirates._

_This is the age of pirates._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A row-boat was floating in the water, aimlessly sailing along. Within it, there sat a teenager, around eighteen, humming a song; a top hat drooped lazily over his head. The boy had raven hair and wore a fishnet shirt with a trench coat over his body. Baggy jeans were loosely hanging on his legs, strapped on to his hips by a leather belt. All in all, a pretty ordinary boy…

The only thing out of place was that his boat had no sail. At this point, you may wonder why, and the simple answer is; when he made the boat, he forgot to put one on.

So here is our new friend, aimlessly sailing through the waters of East Blue.

He stretched his arms, yawning, and then looked round to spy any nearby land. "Why the hell, in the whole of East Blue, is there not a single island to paddle too?!" he yelled, frustrated. He massaged his temple, his blue eyes flashing red.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the boy, and he looked up in surprise… Only to scream at what he saw.

A tidal wave was heading towards him.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, as the waves swept him up.

This is our story's hero; Yami D. Naria.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A large marine ship was travelling the sea, no care in the world. A ballroom was on the lower deck, where an orange haired lady looked out at the water.

"Excuse me ma'am…" said a gentleman, bowing. "Could I possibly have a dance?"

The lady smiled, and took his hand…

Meanwhile, two marines were hauling a strange barrel onto the deck, which had bumped into the ship. It was at this inopportune time that a pink ship neared, with a very familiar Jolly Roger flag: the ship of the infamous Alvida.

"PIRATE ATTACK! PIRATE ATTACK!!" yelled the marine in the crow's nest, spawning panic in the dancing guests, who began to frantically run about.

"KOBI!!" yelled a large woman on the deck of her pink ship. "WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PIRATE ON THE SEAS?"

A pink haired boy jumped. "W-why it's you Alvida-sama…" he said, his tongue burning as he said these words. Alvida grinned and banged a giant club on the deck. She was monstrous…

"Well said…" she whispered, licking her lips.

In about five minutes, the pirates had boarded the ship, and cornered the guests. "Don't worry, we're not going to kill you, just take everything of value…" said a dark skinned man, holding a large blade.

"Anyone who resists will be thrown into the sea…" said Alvida as she walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kobi sighed as he walked into the marine ships kitchen after the raid had ended; thanking God he'd not been hurt. After gazing around for a brief moment, he then noticed a particularly large barrel, which was creaking slightly.

Kobi began to push the barrel towards the door, only to be confronted by three of Alivida's crew.

"What you doing Kobi?! Trying to sneak off to lay-about again?!"

"N-No sir!" cried Kobi. "I-I was j-just pushing the barrel of wine onto the deck!"

The largest one chuckled. "Well then, we'll help you lighten the load!"

"Yeah, we're thirsty!" yelled a tattooed man, laughing.

Kobi backed away slightly as the three men gathered around the barrel and the large one turned it upright. Before anything could be done, there was an enormous _crash_.

A teen-aged boy came flying through the side of the ship, wearing a top-hat, a black trench coat, and a VERY dazed expression, breaking the hull and knocking over one of the crew.

"WHAT THE-" yelled the large pirate, before ANOTHER teen broke out the barrel, (wearing a straw-hat and a red open shirt) yawning, and accidentally punching him in the face. The force of the hit sent him flying against the wall, out cold. Shocked by the sudden occurrence, Kobi and the remaining pirate screamed.

"AHH!!!!" yelled the boy with the straw hat. "THAT. WAS. A. GREAT. NAP!!!!" he cried.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed the unconscious large pirate, knocked out by his punch and then noticed the other teen, spiting out a fountain of water.

The remaining pirate looked at the two boys, first the straw-hat, then the top-hat.

The straw-hatted boy, blinked, "Who are you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

He looked down at the barrel. "I'll catch a cold if I sleep here…"

"THAT'S YOU FAULT THEN!!!" the pirate drew a blade, then held it at the boy's throat. "STOP SCREWING AROUND! DON'T YOU KNOW WE'RE PIRATES?!"

"I'm not really that hungry…" said the boy absently, completely ignoring the pirate before him.

"LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING!!!" he then grimaced. "YOU BRAT!!!" Without warning, he leapt at the boy. "DIE!!!"

Kobi screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the sound of the blade piercing skin. Needless to say, he was surprised to hear a metallic _clang _echo around the room.

The pirate stared, shocked, as his sword was broken with a single strike!

"Y-YOU! WHO ARE YOU?!" he stammered nervously.

"Me?" he smiled. I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

"ARGH!!!!!!" yelled the pirate running for the door, only to see it barred by the boy with a top hat.

"I fell through that hull…" whispered the boy. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT?!"

BONK!!!

The pirate ran away, dragging his two friends and sporting a large black eye on his face.

Kobi stared. "W… What just happened…?" he whispered.

"Well that was odd…" whispered Luffy.

"Tell me about it…" said the other teen.

"YOU GUYS HAVE TO RUN!" yelled Kobi, as loudly as he dared. "WHEN THEY COME BACK WITH THEIR FRIENDS YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

"Even so, I'm hungry…" said Luffy, smiling.

"Me too…" said the other, rubbing his stomach. He grinned at Luffy. "I like you! I'm Naria D. Yami!"

"HOW CAN YOU TALK SO CALMLY?!" Kobi asked, shocked.

Luffy and Yami proceeded to the store room, Kobi latching onto both their arms, trying to stop them.

"ALRIGHT! FOOD!!" yelled Luffy

The pair jumped down, each gleaming at the boxes, eyes sparkling. Without a moment's hesitation, they began their feast.

"YUMMY!!!" yelled Yami, eating half a loaf of bread in one bite, and grinning.

Luffy meanwhile was throwing tomatoes into his mouth.

"I'm Kobi…" said the boy, after he'd closed the door. "And you're Luffy-san, and Yami-san, right? That was amazing what you did back there! How'd you do it?"

"These are good!" was Luffy's response.

"MMHMPH!" was Yami's as he had three different breads in his mouth at once.

"Is this a pirate ship?" asked Luffy, between mouthfuls.

Kobi shook his head. "No… This is a ship that's just been attacked by pirates…"

"Hm? Doesn't matter…" said Luffy, still stuffing his mouth. "Are there any boats on this ship? Mine got sucked into a whirlpool…"

"Eh? That whirlpool?! You should be dead!"

"Yeah! I was really surprised by it!" said Luffy, turning his head and grinning.

"What about you?" said Kobi, looking at Yami, who was patting his belly, having eaten every piece of bread in the storeroom.

"Me? My ship was crushed by a stupid wave…" said Yami, shrugging. "And then I crashed into the ships hull, which by the way, REALLY hurt!"

Luffy looked at Kobi. "Are you a pirate as well?" he asked with interest.

Kobi looked down. "Well… One day, I went aboard a ship, intending to go fishing… But… It turned out the boat I boarded was going to a pirate ship…"

Yami cocked his head.

"For the past two years, I've been working as a slave, so they wouldn't kill me…"

"You're an idiot!" said Luffy, laughing.

"How can you say that?" asked Kobi, looking very depressed.

"You can run away…" said Yami, kneeling beside the two.

"IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE! If Alvida-sama finds out… My legs are shaking just thinking about it!"

"Oh, so you're a coward! I don't like you!" said Yami and Luffy at the exact same time, followed by them both laughing lightly.

**MEANWHILE…**

"ARGH!!!!" yelled the pirate who'd remained conscious from earlier. "ALVIDA-SAMA!!"

"Hm?" said the brutish lady, looking round from her crew, who were unloading their haul.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!"

"What is it? You're too noisy!"

"IN THE BARREL!!! THERE WAS A MONSTER!!! AND ANOTHER ONE BROKE THE SHIPS HULL!!"

"Huh?! WHO'S A MONSTER?!" yelled Alvida, raising the club, and hurling it.

At this point, the large pirate regained consciousness, and stood up, only to be sent flying by the massive club. The club fell, and landed on the remaining two's head's.

"T-that's not it… A weird person came out of the barrel… Followed by another weirdo from the hull… They might be bounty hunters…"

"WHAT?!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You guys are right…" whispered Kobi. "Completely right… if I'm only brave enough to escape, there is something I want to do…"

"Hm?" said the two, looking up again from eating.

"Uh, Luffy-san, Yami-san, why were you two drifting?"

"Oh?" said the two, both grinning. "I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING!"

"EH?!" yelled Kobi.

The two jumped back from each other. "YOU?! NO, ME! IT'LL BE ME!!" then suddenly. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY NAKAMA? LIKE HELL! I'LL BE THE CAPTAIN! DARN YOU!!!"

Kobi stared, in utter confusion, as the two teens who seemed like brothers, laughed together.

"I'm gonna be the pirate king!" said Luffy, confidentially.

"No, I will! I'm going to beat cha'!!" retorted Yami.

"P-P-PIRATE-KING?!"

The two stopped bickering. "Yup!"

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously!" both said, still in unison.

"T-THAT MEAN LUFFY-SAN AND YAMI-SAN ARE… PIRATES?!"

"Yah!" both said.

"You have nakama?!"

"Don't have any, looking for some now… STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY!!!!" yelled Yami and Luffy, pointing at each other. Kobi's jaw dropped. Luffy raised an eyebrow, and began to shake his hand in front of Kobi's face.

"B-BUT A PIRATE KING IS SOMEONE WHO HAS EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD! FAME, WEALTH, POWER… MEANING… YOU'RE GOING AFTER ONE PIECE!!!"

"Yup!" said Yami, grinning.

"'YUP' IS ALL YOU SAY?! EVERY PIRATE IN THE WORLD IS GOING AFTER THAT TREASURE!"

"I am too! STOP THAT!!!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! ABSALOUTLY IMPOSSIBLE!!!" yelled Kobi. "IT WOULD BE IMMPOSSIBLE TO STAND ON TOP OF THIS GREAT PIRATE ERA!! IT CAN'T BE DONE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!!"

BONK!

"He likes the word 'Impossible' doesn't he…?" said Yami, after Luffy bobbed Kobi on the head.

"Why did you hit me…?" moaned Kobi, sulking.

"Just because…"

"… It's fine… I'm used to it anyways… Hehehe… Hehehehehehe…"

Luffy smiled, standing up. "It's not if it's possible or it's not…"

"Eh?" whispered Kobi.

"It's just because I want to do it…" said Luffy, holding his hat over his eyes. "I've decided to become the pirate king… And I don't care if I die fighting for it…!"

Kobi looked up in awe.

BONK! BONK! BONK!

Luffy was lying on the ground, Yami over him. "IN THAT CASE 'DIE TRYIN'! CAUSE I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING STRAWHAT!!"

Luffy stood up, returning the glare. "TOPHAT!!!"

"STRAWHAT!!"

"TOPHAT!!"

Kobi sweat dropped.

"Well I'm full…" said Luffy, walking beside Yami, who was also walking towards the door. "Maybe they'll give me a ship if they're nice people!"

"I never thought of that before…" whispered Kobi.

Luffy stopped, along with Yami.

"Maybe If I weren't afraid to die… I could join the marines…"

"Marines?" said Yami, cocking his head.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!" said Kobi, awe-inspired. "I always dreamed of catching bad guys! It's been my dream ever since my child hood!! Can I do it?!"

"How should I know?" said Luffy, chuckling.

"No, I WILL do it! I'm going to get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida! NO, I WILL CATCH ALVIDA!!"

CRASH!!

Kobi ran in horror as the upper deck collapsed.

"Making a friend like this…" came a brutish female voice. "WHO ARE YOU GONNA CATCH?! EH? KOBI?!"

SHING! SHING!

Four swords plunged through the door behind Luffy and Yami.

"Those are pointy…" said Yami in a lazy tone, looking at the swords.

Alvida sneered. "Heh… Neither of you are the pirate hunter Zoro…"

"Zoro?" asked Luffy.

"KOBI!!!" yelled Alvida. "WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL LADY IN THIS OCEAN?!"

Kobi crossed his legs. "T-that is of course…"

Luffy and Yami looked at Alvida. "Who's the fat lady/guy?" said Luffy and Yami simultaneously.

The question was followed by a deathly silence…

Alvida's jaw was wide open in anger and horror. "Fat?" whispered one of the pirates above. "Now they've done it!" Tick marks spawned all over Alvida's face. "Grrrrrr… BRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She swung the club down on the two boys. Luffy and Yami jumped side ways, Luffy grabbing Kobi, Yami grabbing a box of bread, before both leapt onto the top deck. Luffy leapt up first, punching the few surrounding pirates, and putting Kobi onto the deck. The pirates lunged at him, swords and guns drawn, and using amazing flexibility, Luffy dodged all attacks.

Yami was chuckling from the sidelines, not noticing the pirate sneaking up behind him. "DIE!!!" Yami grabbed the sword with the tips of his fingers, and threw the man at a group, clapping dust off his hands. Luffy and Yami landed beside each other, both grinning.

"We've got you now!"

Slowly, the two looked around to see a very large group of the pirates holding weapons. The two went for the easiest option; Run.

"IT'S NOT FAIR TO ATTACK WITH SO MANY PEOPLE!!!" they both yelled.

Luffy, while running, grabbed onto the mast, and to the pirates amazement, and horror, hiss arm… STRECHED!!!! Then he stopped, followed shortly by Yami. "Just kidding!" said Luffy, grinning. "**GOMU GOMU NO…**"Alvida climbed up from her hole. "**ROCKET!!!!**"

"WHAT?!" yelled Alvida, as her men were sent flying in all directions by the rubber boy.

Kobi's eyes widened. "L-Luffy-san… What are you?!"

Luffy smiled. "Me? I'm a rubber-man!" he said, stretching his cheek.

"Rubber…? Man…?"

"You…" whispered Alvida, who was looming over Kobi.

"EEK!!!" yelled Kobi, running, beside Luffy.

"You… You ate the devil's fruit right?" growled Alvida

"Yah! I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi!"

"Oh? I heard rumours about it, but I never thought it existed… You do have some moves, are you a bounty hunter?"

"No, I'm a pirate!"

"Pirate? What, just you?"

"I WILL have a crew eventually! About 10 people should be good!"

"HAHAHA!!! SO YOU ARE A PIRATE! WELL THAT MAKES US RIVALS RIGHT!?"

"L-Luffy-san…" whispered Kobi. "You better run! She's the number one…"he was cut off by the calm expression on Luffy's face.

"Kobi… The number one what?" yelled Alvida.

Kobi hesitated for the briefest of moments, then, gaining his confidence, he spoke. "The number one… STINKING UGLY HAG!!!"

Alvida growled as Luffy burst out laughing. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" yelled Alvida.

"I'LL JOIN THE MARINES AND FIGHT PIRATES LIKE YOU!"

"DO YOU EVEN NOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!"

"I KNOW!" yelled Kobi. "I'LL… I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!! JOIN THE MARINES AND…" he staggered briefly, "JOIN THE MARINES AND CAPTURE YOU!!!"

"LITTLE BRAT!!" yelled Alvida raising her club. Luffy grinned and stood in front of Kobi.

"DIE!!!" yelled Alvida, swinging the club down on Luffy's head.

He grinned. "Hehe… Doesn't hurt…"

"WHAT?!"

"Because I'm rubber… Now eat this! **Gomu Gomu no…**"

"**RYU RYU NO…**" **(Dragon Dragon no…)**

Alvida looked round to see Yami zooming at her, black, giant wings out his back. "EH?!!!" yelled Alvida and Kobi together.

"**PISTOL/HAMMER!!!**"

Both teens slammed their fist into Alvida, resulting in a great pincer attack. She coughed up blood.

"AND…" yelled Yami. His leg swept round, transformed from skin, to black scales. "**HASSHA!!!**" **(Catapult)** His leg slammed into her side, sending her flying out to sea.

**MEANWHILE…**

The large pirate from earlier was floating in the water. "Wow… The sky is so blue…"

"ARGH!!!!!" yelled the mannish voice, as Alvida fell from the sky.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kobi's jaw was against the deck, along with Alvida's crew's. Yami sighed, wincing slightly as his wings retracted. "I hate it when I do that…" he whispered, massaging his back. "It makes me hungry…"

Luffy had stars in his eyes. "SO COOL!!!! JOIN MY NAKAMA!!!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU; I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING; SO YOU JOIN MY NAKAMA!" yelled Yami.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Kobi stared at Yami. "W-what are you?!"

Yami smiled. "I ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi, I'm a dragon-man!"

"D-Dragon man?!" yelled Kobi.

BOOM!

Pieces of the ships hull were sent flying, as a marine cannonball hit.

"Hey look! It's the marines! Kobi, It's the marines! You should go see them!" cried Luffy, happily.

Kobi shook his head. "THEY'LL THINK I WAS WITH THE PIRATES, I CANT JOIN THEM LIKE THI-"

He didn't finish as Yami grabbed a lifeboat, and rammed it under Luffy and Kobi's feet, knocking them inside it. The wings shot out his back again, giving him an extra burst of speed, and with that, he jumped aboard the boat, just as it broke the deck, and out into the air

As they were falling, the orange haired girl, named Nami, saw them. She made eye contact with Luffy, for only a millisecond, but in that second, a grin appeared on his face.

SPLASH!!!

Water sprung up from the surface as they landed. Yami then grabbed the side of the small boat, and his wings began to beat, rapidly, making the boat move forward at a fast pace. Kobi sank back. "I'm… Alive…" he whispered.

Luffy grinned. "YUP!"

Kobi looked up. "You said you were going to the Grand Line! You know it's known as the Graveyard of Pirates?"

"Yup!" said Luffy. "Which is why I need strong Nakama in my crew." He looked at Yami. "Be my Nakama."

"No." said Yami, flatly.

Luffy gave him a sad look, then looked back at Kobi. "This Zoro, guy, what's he like?"

Kobi looked down. "Zoro? I head he was captured by Marines…" said Kobi.

"So he's weak then?"

"NO!! HE'S A TERRIFYING BEAST!!" Kobi then stopped. "Why are you asking me this…?"

Luffy grinned. "If he's a good guy, then I'll make him part of my nakama!"

"You're going to do something reckless again!"

"But if he IS a good guy he'd be a great nakama!" said Luffy, happily.

"HE'S BEEN CAUGHT BECAUSE HE'S A BAD PERSON!"

"Hey, does he have a partner, cause I need nakama as well…"

"NO YOU TOO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!! IMPOSSIBLE!!"

BONK!

"… Why did you hit me…?"

"Just because…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A man, wearing a white shirt and a green bandana was tied to a cross, dirt marks all over his body, and a scowl was present on his tanned face. A girl was tied opposite him, who had long brown hair, and a baggy shirt, grey sightless eyes glaring at existence.

These two were Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate hunter, and Charlotte Peyton, the Blind Assassin. Zoro looked up, his eyes raging…

He was seriously pissed off…

**000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: ****And there's the first chapter…**

**WHEW! THAT TOOK HALF THE DAY TO WRITE, IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I SAW THE FIRAT EPISODE SO I HAD TO WATCH IT WHILE I TYPED! Share my pain, and pity me!!! That character beside Zoro was submitted by SeeNoEvil121, Charlotte 'Charlie' Peyton, and the Blind Assassin. Hope next chapter is better, I didn't like the first episode of One Piece, but it got better. Ja ne!**

**Next Time: Roronoa Zoro and Charlotte Peyton**


	2. Zoro and Charlotte

**Chapter 2 **

**Roronoa Zoro and Peyton Charlotte**

**Story So far****: Naria D. Yami wants to be the pirate king. But of course he should expect a rival! Due to odd circumstances, he and Luffy end up on a ship being robbed by Alvida. During this we discover Luffy is made of rubber, and Yami is a Dragon-human.**

**Looking for their first nakama together, they go looking for Roronoa Zoro, who Yami agrees to help Luffy recruit.**

**A/N: ****Again, Charlotte Peyton has been submitted by SeeNoEvil121**

**00000000000000000000000000**

"If you're a Dragon-human, why can't you fly?" asked Luffy, as he looked at Yami, who was caught off guard.

Yami looked depressed. "My wings don't work that well…" he said through anime tears.

"HAHA! SO YOU'RE WEAK!"

"ARE YOU WANTING TO FIGHT STRAWHAT?!"

"TOPHAT!"

"STRAWHAT!"

"GUYS STOP!" yelled Kobi, standing in between the two. "We're nearly at the island, to you guys really want to destroy the boat?!"

"No…" both said, looking down.

Kobi then looked behind him. "Guys! We're nearly there!"

Luffy and Yami both looked up, and saw the giant marine building. "Big!" said Yami, grinning.

All three harboured their boat, and then walked into town.

"So do you know where Zoro is Kobi?" asked Luffy.

"HUH?!" yelled the surrounding towns people, jumping back, surprising the three

"Seems like his name's a tabooed word…" whispered Kobi. "And I heard he and some pirate were taking a punishment by the marines. Her name was Peyton Charlotte…"

"HUH?!" cried the surrounding people again, causing Yami to flinch.

"Another taboo…" he whispered.

"So why don't you join the marines now Kobi?" asked Luffy, who was grinning.

Kobi shook his head. "I don't think so… This base is run by Captain Morgan…"

"HUH?!?!?!?!" yelled the people, louder still, each jumping back as far as they could.

"Are these guys paranoid?!" whispered Yami, shaking his head in disbelief.

"HAHAHA! This is a weird town!" yelled Luffy, through laughter.

"You should be more careful! I can understand Zoro and Charlotte, but being afraid of a captain! Yami, say something to him!" Kobi exclaimed, widening his arms.

"Rock paper scissors on who gets Zoro then Charlotte!" yelled Yami

"YOSH!" replied Luffy.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"YAY! I WON ZORO!" yelled Luffy, while a dark cloud drifted over Yami.

Kobi sweat dropped. _'Are these guys for real?!'_

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

"YAY! I WON CHARLOTTE!" yelled Yami, while a dark cloud drifted over Luffy.

'_WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE GUYS?!'_

"This really worries me…" whispered Kobi.

"Maybe they just like yelling and running for cover!" suggested Yami, as he and Luffy had stopped arguing.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" yelled Kobi.

The three stopped in front of a large brass gate.

"YOSH! This is it!" yelled Luffy.

Kobi smiled happily, tears sprouting in his eyes. "This is where we part Luffy-san and Yami-san!"

He then noticed Yami was hunched down, Luffy on his back trying to climb up the wall.

"ARGH! GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Luffy pulled Yami up beside him. "Where is that demon?!" said Luffy, while grinning.

"We shouldn't be here… He's probably in a deep cell somewhere…"

"HEY! THERE HE IS!" yelled Yami. "AND THERE'S CHARLOTTE TOO!"

Kobi sweat dropped.

The sun was beating down in the containment field, the two figures tied to crosses. "There they are!" said Luffy.

"Really Luffy, they can't be… HUHEHE?!"

The two figures were beside each other, dust swirling around them.

'_Black hood… Waistband… Brown hair… Blind… THAT'S RORONOA ZORO AND CHARLOTTE PEYTON!!'_

"If we untie the ropes they can escape right!" said Yami.

"DON'T SAY SUCH SUPID THINGS! WHAT DO YOU THINK'LL HAPPEN IF WE LET THEM GO?! THEY'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"No problem, I'm strong!"

'_WHAT'S WITH THESE GUYS?!' _Kobi mentally screamed.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" yelled Zoro.

"EEK!!!" cried Kobi.

"You're bothering me… Get lost!"

Charlotte smiled at this.

"LUFFY-SAN! YAMI-SAN! YOU CAN'T RECRUIT THESE PEOPLE!"

Bop!

Kobi, Luffy and Yami looked round to see a ladder being propped up against the wall and shortly after, a little girl climbing up it. She put her finger to her lips a message to silence the three, and then scaled down a rope, cradling a large bundle in her arms.

"ARGH! LUFFY-SAN! STOP HER, OR SHE'LL BE KILLED!"

"What?" Zoro grunted, looking at the girl.

"I made you both Onigiri!"

"You're going to be killed Chibi, get away quickly!" grunted Charlotte, her sightless eyes facing the direction of the girl.

"You guys haven't eaten anything though…" whispered the girl, unwrapping the edible-balls.

She held it out in front of Zoro first. Four Onigiri were in the bundle. "Here! This is my first time! But I made them with all my heart!"

Zoro and Charlotte were taken aback. "I'M NOT HUNGRY KID GO AWAY!"

"ME NEITHER!" yelled Charlotte. "YOU'RE ANNOYING, HURRY UP AND GO HOME!"

"But…"

"GO NOW! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" yelled Zoro.

"You shouldn't be bullying kids!" came a sneering voice. Zoro growled as a man wearing a purple suit walked through the gate. He had blonde hair in the shape of a mushroom, and a double chin. Two marines were behind him. "Looks like you're both getting energetic… Roronoa Zoro… Peyton Charlotte…"

"And another weird guy appears." muttered Luffy.

"Thanks goodness! They're marines, I'm sure the girl will be fine now!" Kobi declared with relief.

The man stopped in front of the girl. "Eh? That Onigiri looks pretty good…" he grabbed one, then shoved it into his mouth.

"NO! THOSE AREN'T FOR YOU!" the girl protested.

His eyes turned wide, and he spat out the offending food. "BLECH! NASTY! IT'S FULL OF SUGAR! ONIGIRI ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE SALT!!"

"B-But… I thought it would taste better sweet…" whispered the girl.

He slapped the bundle out of the girl's hands and began to stamp on it. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!" he yelled while stamping on the food.

"STOP!" cried the girl. "STOP!"

"What a horrible thing…" whispered Kobi.

After one final stamp, the man stopped, leaving the girl in tears at her dusty pile of Onigiri. "I… I tried to make it with all my heart…" whispered the girl through tears.

The man sighed. "You haven't read this poster yet, eh?" he drew a poster from his suit and held it in front of his face, "'Anyone who helps these criminals shall be executed. Signed Marine Captain Morgan.'"

"Eh?!" cried the girl, shocked by this sudden news.

"Hehehe! Brat, You know who my father is right?"

"Father?" said Luffy, cocking his head.

"So that guy is Captain Morgan's son?!" whispered Kobi.

"Oi!" said the man to a marine behind him. "Toss this kid out!"

"Huh?!" whispered the marine.

The man grabbed him by the collar. "You know who my father is right? TOSS HER OUT! Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell my father!"

"Y-YES! Right away!" The marine walked towards the girl, then crouched down beside her. "Miss … I'm sorry for hurting you…" he whispered, before tossing her over the wall.

At once, Luffy and Yami were into action, Yami leaping back from the wall, using his wings to glide towards the girl, and catch her in his arms, before landing on Luffy, who had inflated like a balloon, and softened the landing.

She shakily stood up. "T-Thank you." She said, smiling.

"Are you okay Luffy-san, Yami-san?" cried Kobi, running towards them. He knelt down beside the girl. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Luffy and Yami stood up, both adjusting their hats.

"What a horrible person…" whispered Kobi.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You bastard…" whispered Zoro, glaring at the man, who just laughed.

"HEHEHE! Seems like you're both pretty stubborn, being alive still!"

"Yeah! I'll make it through a hurricane if you forced me!" yelled Charlotte, grinning.

The man sneered. "Well, do your best!" he yelled, before walking off laughing.

"Remember your promise!" yelled Zoro after him. "10 days left!"

"Only if you live that long!" the man called back.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Why did he do suck a horrible thing, Luffy-san…?" whispered Kobi turning round… Only to see that his two companions had disappeared!

Zoro looked up to see the two teens standing there, smiling.

"So you're a bad guy?" said Luffy, looking at Zoro.

Charlotte laughed. "Oh, He's bad alright! He spilt my lunch!"

"SHUT UP BAKA-WOMAN!" yelled Zoro at Charlotte, then returning his gaze on Luffy and Yami. "You're still here? Get lost!"

"Being humiliated like that?" said Yami, cocking his head at Charlotte. "Are you really strong?"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" yelled the female, angrily.

Luffy walked towards Zoro. "Oh? I would have escaped in three days!"

"I'm different from you!" said Zoro. "I will survive to show them… DEFINETLY!"

Yami looked at Charlotte. "Why haven't you escaped?"

Charlotte laughed. "A month in here? Piece of cake! Why bother trying to escape when I can just let them free me?"

"Heh? What a stubborn guy!" said Luffy, sighing before turning.

"Wait a minute…" said Charlotte. "Can you please… Give me some of that…" she whispered, pointing at the food.

Yami walked over to it, and picked a handful up. "Are you really going to eat this? It's more of a dust ball than an Onigiri now…"

Zoro looked down. "Could you please give me some… As well…?"

Luffy cocked his head, but took a small handful. "He's right… It is like a dust-ball now…"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME!" yelled Zoro.

Luffy shrugged, and then threw it into Zoro's mouth, shortly followed by Yami throwing it into Charlotte's. They both munched in quite bliss, followed shortly by coughing.

"Told ya so!" said Luffy, smiling.

"It was delicious…" whispered Zoro.

"Tell that girl… Thanks…" whispered Charlotte.

"Thanks for the food…" both Zoro and Charlotte whispered.

Yami and Luffy smiled. They weren't bad people after all…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"REALLY?!" yelled the girl, smiling.

"Yup! They ate everything!" said Yami, as he ate a stick of pocky.

The four were sitting outside the girl's house, a restaurant, owned by her mother.

"I'M SO HAPPY!" said the girl, smiling.

"Is Zoro really the evil guy they said?" whispered Kobi.

The girl frowned. "NO! Well… They're in jail because of us…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Luffy, who was sitting on a barrel.

"Everything is Helmeppo's fault…" she looked up. "Captain Morgan's son…"

_3 weeks ago…_

"_EVERYONE MOVE! CLEAR THE ROAD FOR MY CUTE PET!" yelled Helmeppo, as he walked through town, a hairy wolf at his front. "ANYONE IN MY WAY WILL BE EXECUTED!"_

_The wolf bounded into the restaurant, making the little girl jump. It immediately bound onto a customers table, and began to eat his food._ "_NO! STOP IT!" yelled the girl, swinging a mop about, trying to get the wolf away._

"_Hey you! Do you have a problem with my pet?" asked Helmeppo, walking in, a cutlass over his shoulders._

"_Rika!" yelled her mother. "You have to stop, you'll get into trouble!"_

_The wolf looked at Rika, then leapt at her._

"_ARGH!"_

_Suddenly, a stool flew at the dog, and hit it in the face, sending it backwards._

"_WHO DID THAT?! I WON'T LET YOU GO!" yelled Helmeppo. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he yelled, pointing at Zoro. "Wait… You couldn't be… Zoro the Pirate Hunter?!"_

_Helmeppo mover closed, cutlass held in defence. "So what?" asked Zoro, carelessly._

"_WHY THE HELL IS A PIRATE HUNTER BOTHERING THE MARINES?!"_

"_Let me eat in peace…" muttered Zoro._

"_YOU!" yelled Helmeppo, aiming to slash Zoro, only to be kicked into the bar from behind, his sword slashed to pieces, a woman standing over him, silvery eyes glaring at him. It was Charlotte. "Your damn mutt just ate my lunch…" Zoro also had one sword drawn, holding it near Helmeppo, who was staring in horror at Charlotte._

"_C-CHARLOTTE PEYTON?! THE BLIND ASSASSIN?!"_

_Charlie glared. "I was hungry… AND THAT MUTT ATE MY LUNCH!!!"_

"_You're annoying…" whispered Zoro at Helmeppo, his sword dangerously close to the man's throat. "You're pet to…"_

_Helmeppo's fear suddenly turned to a sneer. "D-Don't you understand? If father finds out about this, he'll have these people executed!"_

_The mother hugged Rika._

"_You piece of trash…" whispered Charlotte._

"_What do you think? Why don't we make a deal? Why don't you two go to jail instead of them? Let's see, one month! If you can survive one month, I'll let you both live too!" he smiled. "What do you say?"_

"_One month right…?" whispered Zoro, dropping his sword._

_Charlie grimaced. "Fine… I'm game…" she also dropped her black blade._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"It's been three weeks…" said Rika. "That Helmeppo punches and Kicks Zoro and Charlotte while they're there… And I… I…"

"So that's what happened…" whispered Kobi.

All of a sudden, the door crashed open, and the four looked up.

"I'M HUNGRY!" yelled Helmeppo, crushing a bowl of fruit with his foot. "We're gonna eat for free! HEHEHE!!" he grinned. "HEY! BRING SOME ALCHAHOL!"

All the other customers, including an orange haired girl, stopped eating, to look distastefully at him.

"HEY?! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?! OI!"

Luffy, Yami, Kobi and Rika walked into the bar. "Oh, that's right, since I've got tired of waiting I'm going to execute Charlotte and Zoro tomorrow! Look forward to it everyone! HEHEHE!"

Luffy and Yami gritted their teeth, Yami clenching his fist. Without warning, Luffy ran forward and punched Helmeppo, the force of the punch sending him flying into the wall.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled Helmeppo, glaring at Luffy, only to be punched equally as hard by Yami from the side, sending him into the corner with a great SLAM! Kobi grabbed Luffy, while Rika grabbed Yami, restraining them from attacking Helmeppo any further.

"LUFFY-SAN! STOP IT!" yelled Kobi.

"BUT HE'S TRASH!" yelled Luffy.

"HE'S LOWER THAN TRASH!!" yelled Yami, his eyes now crimson.

"Y-You both hit me!!" yelled Helmeppo. "I'M CAPTAIN MORGAN'S SON!!"

"SO WHAT?!" the two furious pirates snarled.

"I'LL TELL MY FATHER AND HAVE YOU EXECUTED!!!" bellowed Helmeppo.

Yami stopped trying to beat up Helmeppo, and picked up his top hat, his eyes turning blue again.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF?!" yelled Luffy.

"LUFFY-SAN! STOP! YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE THE MARINES YOUR ENEMY!"

"I've decided Kobi! I'm going to make Zoro my nakama!"

Yami smiled. "I like you… Monkey D. Luffy…" he whispered, picking up Luffy's hat and handing it to him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Zoro was reminiscing. He was remembering his promise… The promise which kept him living. The promise he needed to fulfil. Charlotte was also reminiscing…

"_EVEN THOUGH I'M BLIND I WILL BECOME A GREAT SWRDSMAN!!! I WILL MAKE EVERYONE NOW MY NAME, WHETHER I BE A SAINT OR A DEVIL! I WILL BECOME A GREAT SWORDSMAN!!"_

Zoro and Charlotte were sent out of their dreams when they both noticed two people; Standing before them, the same two from before.

"I'm going to untie you and you'll become my nakama…" said Luffy, staring at Zoro.

"And I'm going to make you my Nakama!" said Yami to Charlotte.

"What did you say?" asked Zoro.

"I'm looking for strong people to join my pirate crew!" explained Luffy, grinning.

"I REFUSE!" said both Charlotte and Zoro.

"You want me to be an enemy of the government? No way…" said Zoro, sneering.

"I'm a lone traveller! I ain't gonna spoil my reputation with some weakling playing pirate!" yelled Charlotte.

"What's wrong with being a pirate?" asked Luffy, folding his arms across his chest.

"Pirates are scum, who'd want to be one?"

-------------

"Yay! You're going to be my Nakama!" cried Yami, who was grinning.

"AREN'T YOU LISTENING?! I SAID NO!"

--------------

"Why do you care? You're known as an evil-pirate hunter!" Luffy pointed out.

"I don't care what society thinks of me… I've never regretted doing anything." Zoro grinned. "I will survive; AND DO WHAT I WANT TO DO!"

"Huh? Is that so?"

-------------

"I'll become the best with my own abilities, not with comrades…" Charlotte smiled. "I… Am going to be the best… And I don't care what anyone else says about that…"

"Eh? So what you're saying is… You'll become my comrade?! YAY!"

"LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!!!"

"Sorry, I've already decided!"

"IT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE!!"

--------------

"I've already decided that you'll be my nakama!"

"ISN'T THAT MY CHOICE!!"

"You use katana right?"

--------------

"Yeah… But that stupid son took it…" grunted Charlotte.

"I'll go get it for you!" said Yami, grinning.

--------------

"What?"

"And when I get your sword, you will become my nakama!"

"YOU REALLY ARE DENSE!!!"

And with that, Luffy and Yami began to run off in the same direction.

"HEY! THE MARINE BASE IS THE OTHER WAY!" yelled Charlotte, hearing them run off.

Luffy and Yami stopped.

"**Gomu Gomu no…**"

"**Ryu Ryu no…**"

"**ROCKET/HITCH!**"

Luffy's arm grabbed onto the far gate, and then sent him flying, Yami's wings spread open, holding onto Luffy's shirt. Zoro stared. "What… The hell?!"

Charlotte heard the sound of flapping wings, and was just as surprised. "What… Are they…?" she whispered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, above the execution grounds, Captain Morgan, stood, a squad of Marines in front of him, heaving up a giant statue replica of him.

"STOP!" he yelled. "PULL IT FULLY IN ONE PULL!" he bellowed.

"FATHER!" yelled Helmeppo. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO KILL THOSE GUYS?! THEY HIT A FACE NOT EVEN _YOU _HAVE HIT!"

Morgan turned round, his giant iron jaw clanking. "You know WHY I've never hit you?"

"B-Because I'm your-"

"That's right…" grunted Morgan. "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT!" he then smacked Helmeppo with his real hand, sending the frail man back against the wall.

"Y-You hit me?!"

Morgan held up his axe-arm. "Those who are weak do not deserve to live!" he then turned back to the marines pulling up the statue, and winced as one of them pull the rope to hard and bumped the statue's arm against the guard house.

Morgan walked behind him. "You bumped it!"

"I-I'M SORRY SIR!" yelled the helpless marine.

Morgan held up his axe-arm above the marines head. "THOSE WHO ARE WEAK DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Luffy and Yami were running round the base, trying to find Helmeppo, but to no success. "It's weird, there's no body here!" said Luffy, looking around, confused.

"We've gotta find that stupid son and get Zoro and Charlotte's swords back…" Yami said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Luffy looked up. The sound of moaning and shouting was heard from up above. Then there was the sound of a yelp, then a scream of "PLEASE! NO! PLEASE!"

"There's some noise coming from up there…" said Luffy. "Let's have a look!"

Yami nodded, and grabbed onto Luffy's shirt again, as his arms stretched up, far as they could go, to the top of the building. "**GOMU GOMU NO… ROCKET!!!!**"

"DIE!!!" yelled Morgan, holding his axe arm up high, about to kill one of his marines.

"WAH!! WE'RE FLYING!!" yelled Luffy, as they fell through the air.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"SOME GUYS FLEW UP THERE!!"

Luffy and Yami both grabbed onto one of the ropes, supporting the giant statue of Captain Morgan.

"ARGH!" yelled all the marines, as the statue fell, and split in half.

"NYGH!" yelled Morgan, as he stared in horror at his pride and glory, which was now smashed.

Yami and Luffy both held up a hand, while sweat dropping. "Sorry…"

"CAPTURE THAT GUY!!" yelled Morgan, rage filling his eyes. "I WILL KILL HIM!!"

"YES! CAPTAIN MORGAN!!" yelled the marines.

Helmeppo pointed accusingly at them. "FATHER! THEY'RE THE GUYS WHO PUNCHED ME!"

Luffy and Yami popped up in front of him, making him scream. "It's you!" yelled Luffy, grabbing him.

"We were looking for you!" cried Yami, happily. "Please come with us! We need something!"

Luffy then grabbed Helmeppo's neck, and ran into the tower door, followed by Yami, who slammed the door behind him.

"AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!!" yelled Morgan, rage in his whole face, tick marks all over.

"CAPTAIN! THERE'S SOMEONE ON THE EXECUTION FIELD!" yelled a marine.

"What?!" yelled Morgan, looking off the tower to see a certain pink-haired boy running towards Zoro and Charlotte.

Morgan's eye twitched. "More traitors just keep appearing…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Helmeppo was being dragged along the ground by Luffy, Yami close behind, and Marines close behind him.

"Where's Zoro's sword?!" yelled Luffy as they ran.

Helmeppo wailed. "I'll tell you! Just stop dragging me along the floor!"

Luffy came to a sudden stop. "Okay, where is it?"

Helmeppo weakly raised a hand. "Over there… In my room… We just passed it…"

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" said Yami, a dark cloud over his head. "I'm hungry now, and we have to go back!" They turned to return the way they'd come and stopped upon spotting a group of Marines blocking their way, holding rifles. "HOLD IT!!" they yelled. "RELEASE HELMEPPO-SAMA!!"

Yami blinked, and then picked up Helmeppo, holding him in front of him and Luffy. "No…" he said, flatly. "Shoot if you want to…"

"ARGH!!! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!!!" yelled Helmeppo, frantically.

"MOVE!!" yelled Yami, barging passed the marines, Luffy inches behind.

MEAWHILE…

"Escape Zoro-san, Charlotte-san…" said Kobi, as he was trying to untie Zoro's ropes.

"If you do that, you'll be killed!" yelled Zoro.

"I can't stand by and watch these marines any more…" whispered Kobi. "I… Want to be a good marine!"

"Stop! I can't run away! I've only got 10 days left!" yelled Zoro.

"You're both going to be executed tomorrow!" exclaimed Kobi.

"WHAT?!" yelled Charlotte, going out of her state of calm.

"Helmeppo never planned to keep his promise. That's why Luffy and Yami got mad and punched Helmeppo!"

Zoro looked down. "Them…"

"Luffy and Yami are being chased by the marines right now…" Charlotte clenched her fist. "I'm not telling you to become a pirate, or to join them, but please… Help Luffy-san and Yami-san!" Zoro grimaced. "Luffy-san and Yami-san are the only ones able to save you and Charlotte-san… And now… I believe Zoro-san and Charlotte-san are the only ones who can save Luffy-san and Yami-san!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" came a booming voice.

Marines were surrounding them, pointing rifles at them, and Captain Morgan was walking towards them, his axe hand over his shoulder.

"By the treason you have committed against me… YOU WILL BE EXECUTED HERE!!"

"EH?!" yelled Kobi, while Zoro and Charlotte just scowled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yami opened a door, entering a white room. "Is this it?"

Luffy looked over his shoulder. "Yup! There are swords in the corner!"

And sure enough, four swords lay in the corner of the room. "But which ones are which?" Yami held up Helmeppo. "Hey… Oh, he's unconscious…"

Luffy shrugged. "Let's just take them all!" yelled Luffy, grinning.

"EH?!"

Luffy looked out the window. "KOBI!"

Yami ran beside him, the four swords tucked under his arm.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You guys did some interesting things… Do you and the top and straw hat's plan to start a revolution?" grunted Morgan

Charlotte laughed. "No way! I'm a solo worker!"

"And I've always fought my battles alone, unlike you, hiding behind you troops, and creating chaos!!!" yelled Zoro.

"Huhuhu… Roronoa Zoro, Peyton Charlotte… Do not underestimate me! Your skill, compared to my strength is nothing!!" he grabbed his axe-hand. "AIM!"

The marines cocked their guns. Charlotte whimpered. She could feel their gaze upon her, though she couldn't see it. She couldn't die… She hadn't become the best…

"_HUH! HAH! HUH!!" yelled a younger Charlotte, as she blocked her brothers slashes, and gave her own. Her brother winced, but then sneered. "HYAH!!" he pushed her off him with great force, and sent her slamming into a wall. He smiled. "Sis, You can't surpass me!"_

_She scowled. "YOU'LL SEE! I'LL BECOME THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN! AND YOU AND FATHER WILL RESPECT ME!!"_

She was going to be the best. SHE HAD TO BE!

Zoro was thinking the same thoughts. He couldn't die here… Could he…?

"**RYU RYU NO…**"

"FIRE!" yelled Morgan.

"**COMET!!!"**

Yami fell from the sky, his wings open, Luffy on his back. He quickly pulled out of the dive, Luffy leaping off him, and holding his arms out wide, taking the bullets at full force.

"YOU!" yelled Zoro and Charlotte.

"LUFFY-SAN! YAMI-SAN!" yelled Kobi.

"STRAWHAT! TOPHAT!" yelled Morgan.

The bullets were caught in Luffy's rubber body, and then reflected back at the marines, missing them by inches. Luffy smiled. "That won't work!"

Yami fluttered to a stop, clapping the dust off his body, and walking beside Luffy, his wings folded, his arms covered in black scales, his fingernails extended to claws. Luffy began to laugh. "I TOLD YOU; I'M STRONG!"

"You… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" cried Zoro.

Luffy smiled, and looked at Zoro. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"And I'm Naria D. Yami!" said Yami, smiling at adjusting his top-hat.

"THE MAN WHO'LL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" they both yelled.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: Tophat's and Strawhat's**


	3. Strawhat & Tophat

**Chapter 3: Strawhat's and Tophat's**

**00000000000000000000000000**

"Pirate… King…?" whispered Zoro, staring at the two, who were both grinning.

"Yup!" said Yami, cracking his scaled hands and looking back at Morgan.

"Are you two brothers?" asked Charlotte, disbelief present on her face.

"No…"

"STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME THEN!!!"

Yami held out the swords to Zoro and Charlotte. "We got your swords! Only we don't know whose is whose…"

"The black blade's mine…" grunted Charlotte.

"Then the other three are…"

"I use Santoryu, they're all mine…" said Zoro.

"Kay!" yelled Luffy, taking the swords from Yami, and heading towards Zoro. "Now I just need to undo these knots…" He fidgeted with the ropes for several moments; Yami also set to work on Charlotte. After a few moments of failed attempts, the two boys frowned.

"Man! These things are tight!" cried Luffy.

"Oops, I think I just made it tighter…" whispered Yami.

"Captain! What are they?!" yelled a marine.

Morgan grunted. "I've only heard rumours… These people… Must have eaten an Akuma no mi…"

"Akuma… No mi?" whispered some marines.

"Correct… The devil's fruit grants those who eat it amazing powers… To breathe fire, to create tsunami's… But those who eat it are cursed from the sea, never to be able to live in it again… I have never actually seen a fruit user before… It's said the secret of these strange fruit lies in the Grand Line…"

"ARGH! STUPID KNOTS!!!" Luffy growled in frustration.

"THAT'S IT! I'M USING MY CLAWS!" Yami decided shortly after.

"CLAWS?! NO!!! YOU'LL RIP MY ARM OFF YOU IDIOT!!" Charlotte protested.

"Even though they may have eaten the fruit… Slashing them up should kill them…" Morgan mused absently. He grinned suddenly and turned to his men. "USE YOUR SWORDS MEN! SLICE THEM TO PIECES!!"

"YES! CAPTAIN-MORGAN!!!" the marines replied simultaneously. Without another moment's hesitation, they began to run towards pirates, swords drawn.

"I think I just doubled the knot…" said Yami, fiddling with the ropes.

"JUST GIMME THE DAMN SWORD(S)!!!" The two swordsmen shouted simultaneously.

"DIE!!!!" yelled the marines, slashing down with their swords. Kobi screwed his eyes shut.

Having acquired their blades at last, the two swordsmen immediately sliced their bonds, freeing themselves before spinning to block the blades of the attacking marines.

"RIGHT! I RESCUED YOU, SO NOW YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!" cried Yami triumphantly.

Charlotte sneered. "You just don't know when to quit huh?"

"Nope!" he yelled happily.

"And you're my nakama!" yelled Luffy at Zoro.

Zoro grinned. "Don't take this he wrong way… I'm gonna be the best swordsman there is… And if you prevent this in anyway, you'll meet your end on my sword!"

"Best eh? I expect nothing less from a Nakama of the Pirate King!" cried Luffy, happily.

Morgan glared. "INNCOLENT BRATS!!!" he snarled. He raised his axe-arm, and smashed it into the ground. "I AM CAPTAIN MORGAN! FEAR ME!!! EXECUTE THEM!!"

"ZORO, CHARLOTTE, DUCK!" yelled Luffy, swinging his leg round. "**GOMU GOMU NO…**"

Yami began to beat his wings rapidly. "**RYU RYU NO…**"

"**MUCHI/REPPUU!!**" (Whip/Gale)

A blast of wind was shot at the marines, along with a furious kick from Luffy, and the marines were sent flying in all directions by the blows.

"What… Are you guys…?" whispered Zoro, astounded.

Luffy's leg snapped back into place. "I'm a rubber-man!" he explained, pulling at his mouth and stretching it en emphasis. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi!"

Yami's wigs folded back. "And I'm a dragon-man! I ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi!"

"So they did eat the fruit…" whispered Morgan.

"Captain Morgan! We can't beat them! Along with being fruit users, they have Roronoa Zoro and Charlotte Peyton on their side!" The marines explained, having finally returned to their previous position. Fear was obvious in their expressions, as well as uncertainty.

Morgan's gaze turned to that of a bull's. "ANY MARINE WHO REFUSES TO FIGHT THEM BETTER SHOOT THEMSELVES! I AM CAPTAIN MORGAN! I AM GREAT! I AM…"

Before he could finish, Luffy and Yami began to run towards the marines at high speed, fist's raised. Without stopping, they barged straight through the marines, right in front of Captain Morgan, and slammed their fists right into the side of his giant axe-hand, causing a small crack to appear.

"Very impressive punks… So who are you two?" grunted Morgan.

"Monkey D. Luffy…"

"Naria D. Yami…"

"Nice to meet you!" they both said in unison, as Morgan swung his axe forward, causing them both pirates to back step.

"DIE!!!" Morgan yelled, swinging the axe down at Yami, who dodged to the side at incredible speed, while the axe spawned a small crater in the ground. Morgan spun round, aiming a shot at Luffy, swinging his axe down, missing the teen by inches, and leaving a small fissure in the ground. Luffy leapt up into the air, and then kicked Morgan in the face with both legs, making the Marine captain fall back and then back-roll over onto his feet.

"W-WHAT IS GOING ON?!" cried an on looking Marine, shocked by the battle.

Morgan growled, standing up, only to be kicked down by Yami, who was behind him, hovering with his wings. Morgan screamed in rage, swinging his real arm round, only for Yami to dodge. Morgan looked back at Luffy, who was running towards him. Cursing, he gripped his flesh covered axe handle, and held his arm up as high as it could go. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He swung down at full force and Luffy did a pin-wheel dodge, rolling up into the air. "Don't wanna!" yelled Luffy in response, kicking Morgan in the face again.

Luffy landed on his feet, holding his hat in place.

"C-Captain Morgan!" yelled some marines in concern.

"He's no match for them!" whispered one.

Luffy grabbed Morgan's collar. "What kind of a marine are you?!" he snarled furiously before delivering a powerful punch to the man's face. "Ruining Kobi's dream like that!" He threw another.

"WAIT STRAW-HAT! LOOK AT THIS!!" yelled Helmeppo.

"Where did he come from?" muttered Yami, casting a glance at Helmeppo.

Luffy continued punching, ignoring the man.

"I SAID WAIT!" yelled Helmeppo, who was holding a pistol at Kobi's head. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'VE GOT A HOSTAGE HERE!!?"

"Helmeppo-sama…" whispered a marine.

"Oi!" grunted Zoro.

Luffy stopped punching and finally turned his attention to Helmeppo. He kept a fairly blank expression on his face as he gazed at Kobi.

"I-IF YOU CARE ABOUT HIS LIFE DON'T MOVE!" yelled Helmeppo. His fear and uncertainty was obvious in the shaking of his hand. "IF YOU TRY ANYTHING, I'LL SHOOT!!"

Kobi was shaking, and staring at Luffy and Yami, eyes wide. Luffy just smiled, along with Yami, who grinned.

"LUFFY-SAN! YAMI-SAN! I DON'T WANT TO INTERFERE WITH YOUR DREAMS! EVEN IF I DIE!"

"Yah! I know!" both said, moving beside each other, parallel to Helmeppo.

"Give it up you stupid moron! Kobi is serious!" said Luffy, who was grinning while he spoke.

Both began to walk forward. "DON'T MOVE! I WILL SHOOT!!" Helmeppo warned. He pressed the barrel of the gun harder against Kobi's head threateningly.

Kobi's eyes widened. "ARGH! BEHIND YOU!!!!!!" he warned.

Captain Morgan had risen, his axe raised above Luffy and Yami's head's.

"**GOMU GOMU NO…" **Luffy held his arm back.

"**RYU RYU NO…**" Yami took a deep breath.

"I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE MARINES, AXE-HAND MORGAN!" Morgan growled, preparing to strike. Charlotte held her sword up, and Zoro put one of his swords in his mouth.

"FATHER HURRY UP AND KILL THEM!!" yelled Helmeppo, putting Kobi in a headlock, gun at point-blank range.

"**PISTOL!**" Luffy shot his arm forward.

"**HIBANA!**" (Spark) Yami leaned forwards and spat out a small shot of fire, just as Morgan began to swing his axe down. Both attacks hit Helmeppo in the face, sending him flying backwards and forcing him to release the frightened Kobi.

The axe had stopped just above Luffy's head. "Nice!" he exclaimed, a grin on his face.

Morgan's eyes were wide. Zoro and Charlotte stood behind him, Charlotte sheathing her sword, Zoro's arms in a criss-cross position. Then, Morgan fell to the ground, blood spurting from his chest. Luffy's arm sprang back into position, and Yami's scales and wings disappeared back into his body. "Zoro!" said Luffy, turning around.

"It was nothing… Captain…" said Zoro, smiling, and removing his sword from his mouth.

Yami laughed. "Thanks Charlotte!"

She also smiled. "Hah! I could have done that in my sleep!"

Kobi heaved a sigh of relief.

"THEY DEFEATED CAPTAIN MORGAN!" yelled a Marine, as Zoro sheathed his swords.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"WHO ARE THESE GUYS?!"

"If anyone still wants to fight us…" whispered Zoro. He turned his gaze to the Marines, a murderous expression in his dark eyes, "Come now!" The marines looked at each other for a second before throwing up their weapons and hats, all cheering.

"ALIGHT!"

"YATTA!"

"WE DID IT!"

The marines all seemed to be celebrating, eyes closed in happy bliss, smiles glowing on their faces, much to the surprise of the four criminals.

"BANZAI!"

"What the…? Their captain was just defeated, why are they so happy?" asked Luffy, cocking his head.

"Something tells me they didn't like their captain much…" Yami muttered, earning him a small laugh from Charlotte.

"Everyone must have hated Captain Morgan!" explained Kobi, excitedly.

Suddenly, Zoro and Charlotte clutched their chests and fell backwards, onto the ground.

"ARGH! ZORO-SAN! CHARLOTTE-SAN! ARE YOU INJURED!?"

"Food…" moaned Charlotte.

"So hungry…" whispered Zoro.

**MEANWHILE…**

The orange haired girl from earlier, Nami, had tied up two of the marine guards, and then had headed into a locked room.

"Where is it…?" she whispered, looking around the room. "It's got to be here!" Then she noticed two barrels, pilled up in front of a safe. She grinned, walked towards the barrels, and then separated them, revealing the red wall safe in plain sight. She put her ear against it, and then began to crack the combination and after a soft CLICK, the safe door opened.

"Yes! I finally found it! A map of the Grand Line!" Nami whispered, opening the scroll inside the safe… Only for her grin to fall.

_HAHAHA! I GOT HERE BEFORE YOU!_

_CAPTAIN BUGGY!_

A jolly roger was printed on the centre of the scroll, a skull looking like a clown. Nami scrunched up the paper. "Captain Buggy… They call him… Heartless Buggy…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"YAH!" sighed Charlotte, patting her stomach. "Yummy!" she said, while sighing.

Zoro laughed. "That was great; I haven't had a meal in three weeks!"

Kobi, Rika, and Rika's mother all laughed at the two sword wielders.

Luffy popped his fork out his mouth. "Eh? Is that all you're going to eat?"

Yami looked up from his giant plate of stew. "MNMPH?! YSHIMPH ISH!"

Rika and Kobi began to laugh even harder, Rika rolling about on the ground.

"How can you guys eat more than me?!" asked Charlotte, wincing at the sound of Yami's munching, and the smell of what was on Luffy's plate.

"Yeah, I don't understand how you guys CAN eat more than me!" exclaimed Zoro, pointing at the six empty food plates.

"Cause its good!" said Luffy, continuing to eat.

"ISH IMPH!" grunted Yami, nodding in agreement.

"Right Kobi?" said Luffy, looking at his pink haired friend.

Kobi grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I ate a lot too, sorry…"

Rika's mother smiled. "It's fine! You guys saved us from that tyrant!"

"You were amazing back there!" said Rika, looking at Yami and Luffy.

"Yeah! I'm great!" said Luffy, laughing.

"YMPH!" yelled Yami, punching the air, and then choking on his mouthful.

"And I'm gonna become even greater! I'm gonna become the pirate kin-"

BONK!

"NMPH!" yelled Yami, holding his fist above Luffy's now bruised head. "IMPH GONMPH BMPH MPH!"

"It's not gonna be you!" yelled Luffy. "I've even found a comrade!" cried Luffy, looking at Zoro.

Yami swallowed. "So have I!" retorted Yami, pointing at Charlotte.

Zoro sighed, and then smiled. "So, how many shipmates do we have?" Luffy popped some fish into his mouth, then looked up. "I recall you said you were looking for nakama," Zoro continued, "so how many do we have now? To become the pirate king, you must already have some strong crew members…"

"Nope! Just you!" said Luffy, pointing at him.

"WHA?! Then…" he pointed between the two of them.

"Yup! Just us!"

Charlotte froze, then turned. "Yami-san… I suppose YOU have a crew… Don't you…?"

Yami laughed. "Nope!"

"_WHO HAVE I JOINED?!"_ thought Zoro and Charlotte at the same time.

"Ship! What about a pirate ship?!" yelled Zoro.

Luffy pointed out the window with his fork. "It's right there!"

Zoro looked out the window to see a tiny lifeboat, with barely enough room for three people.

"Oi, Luffy!" yelled Yami. "We haven't decided who the ship's is yet!" The two stared at each other, seeming serious, for a few brief moments, then nodded and held out their fists.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"DON'T DECIDE LIKE THAT!!!" yelled Zoro.

"Luffy-san, and Yami-san, seem to have both been born without planning abilities…" said Kobi, while smiling lightly.

Charlotte sighed. "Please tell me you at least have money for supplies…"

Yami shrugged, then pulled out an orb shaped object, wrapped in a cloth. "I _found _this one the last island I was on… The guys that chased me for it seemed to think it was valuable…" he removed the cloth to reveal a silver orb, gleaming in the light.

Zoro stared at it. "Luffy…?"

"Nope, we have no money…"

"DID YOU EVEN THINK THIS PIRATE THING THROUGH?!"

"Hey, Hey!" said Rika, looking up at Luffy. "Where are you guys going now?"

"The Grand Line!" said Luffy, who began to grin.

Kobi spat out his juice. "G-GRAND LINE?! JUST THE TWO OF YOU?! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

Yami glanced at Kobi and raised a brow. "He really does like saying that a lot, doesn't he?" he asked. Charlotte gazed at Yami through her sightless eyes, idly tapping her fingers on the table.

"The kid's got a point though," she said calmly. "I mean, think about it. Just the two of us in the Pirate's Graveyard? Its suicide," Zoro, beside her, nodded his agreement.

The two captains merely smiled at their first mates. "No problem," Luffy said calmly. "I'm strong, you're strong, and we'll definitely be alright!"

"Do you by any chance know how to navigate…?" Charlotte asked suddenly. Yami considered this for a few brief moments before grinning once again.

"Nope," he said simply. "What about you?"

"Oh yes, because everyone wants a blind navigator," Charlotte said sarcastically. She pointed at her own eyes. "Take a look buddy; I don't see anything but darkness,"

Yami took up a thinking pose. "Very true… Well, I'll guess we'll just have to find a navigator! Hahahahaha!"

"HOW DO YOU PROPOSE TO GET ONE YOU BRAINLESS REPTILE?!" yelled Charlotte.

"I'm no reptile, I'm a dragon!" Yami pointed out.

"SAME THING!!!"

Yami shrugged, and then looked back at Luffy. "Can YOU navigate?"

"Nope!"

"WHOOHOO! I'M NOT ALONE!" yelled Yami in triumph.

"That's not something to cheer about…" Zoro muttered under his breath.

"Seriously, what's with these guys?" whispered Charlotte, drinking her water, and then bowing her head thankfully at Rika's mother.

Kobi laughed. "Luffy-san… Yami-san… YOU know I want to join the marine's right…?"

"Yeah!!"

"Well, if I join the marines, we'll be enemies… And I just wanted to know… Even if we ARE enemies… Will we still be…"

Luffy cut him off with a laugh. "Yeah! We'll be friends!"

Yami grinned. "Course we'll be friends ya dope!"

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a tall marine wearing a cap walked in.

The room silenced. "Excuse me…" he whispered, making Luffy and Yami look up from their food. "We thank you for ridding us of that tyrant, Captain Morgan, but we wish to know, what are your occupations?"

"We're pirates!" chorused the two captains.

The marine sighed. "Well in that case, we must ask you to leave…"

"WHAT!?"

"THEY SAVED THE TOWN!"

"YOU STUPID MARINES!"

Shouted the town's people, along with various other insults, but the tall marine shrugged them off.

"We accept that you defeated our captain…" the Marine added with a serious expression. The smiles faded from Luffy and Yami's faces. "But putting that aside, you are pirates, and we cannot accept you staying here any longer… There are two rowboats out in the harbour… Please take them and go…"

Luffy sighed, and then stood up, followed by Yami, then Zoro, then Charlotte.

Kobi just stood in the centre of the room, looking down.

"Are you with them?" asked the marine, another marine appearing behind him.

Kobi hesitated for several moments. Should he tell them yes and risk losing his chance to join the Marines, or say no and completely abandon his friends. He glanced at Luffy and Yami, then back at the marine. "W-well… Y-y-n-no-ye-n…"

With a sigh, the marine stopped Luffy. "Is he with you?"

Luffy looked back at Kobi. "Him? Well YEAH!"

'_No Luffy… Please no…' _Kobi begged silently.

Luffy walked back beside Kobi, and poked him on the head. "This little guy served this giant planet-lady-pirate for two whole years!"

'_PLEASE LUFFY!!!' _Kobi's hands clenched into tight fists as he bit his lip to keep himself from shouting aloud.

"Ad he's a great friend! He's my naka-"

Kobi snapped. He spun round and punched Luffy right in the face, knocking him off his feet. Yami sighed, and adjusted his top hat, then began to leave.

"Hey, should we help the little guy?" whispered Charlotte, as they both walked down the street.

Yami laughed. "I may have only known Luffy for a day. But in that single day, I got to know him…" he grinned. "Luffy… Knows what he's doing…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sure enough, another row-boat was laid parallel to the one they escaped Alvida's ship in, and Yami was happy enough to hop aboard, followed by Charlotte. "So… If you can't navigate… And I can't navigate… Then what the hell are we supposed to do Mr Smart-guy?" Charlotte inquired.

Yami shrugged. "I was thinking sail towards the Grand Line, and gather up as many Nakama as possible!"

"Clever… So which way IS the Grand Line…?" Charlotte asked, leaning against the low wall of the row boat and crossing her arms behind her head.

"Ah…" whispered Yami, leaning back and smiling.

"Ah? What's the 'Ah' for?!" Charlotte asked suspiciously.

"Yami smiled. "Why try and navigate to the Grand Line, when the real direction… Is in our hearts…" whispered Yami.

Charlotte stared at him for several brief moments. "You have no idea which way it is, do you?" asked Charlotte, flatly.

"Um… nope…" confessed Yami, looking down, a cloud of gloom hovering over him.

"OI! YAMI!"

Yami looked up, and saw Luffy running towards them, waving, Zoro walking beside him. "Yo, Luffy!" called Yami back.

Luffy hopped into the other boat, and then lay back inside it. "Yami!" Yami, who was currently undoing the harbouring rope, looked back up. "I'll meet you in the Grand Line… And I'll become the pirate king!" cried Luffy, pointing at himself, and grinning from ear to ear.

Yami cocked his head. "Oh? Well we'll see who becomes first! I'll see you again Luffy…"He released the sail, and began to bat his wings, giving the boat extra speed.

"SEE YA!!!" called Luffy, waving at him.

A group of people began to crowd round the docks, consisting of Kobi, Rika, Rika's mother, some civilians, and the marines.

"I'LL SEE YOU BOTH AGAIN!!! YAMI-SAN!!! LUFFY-SAN!!!" yelled Kobi, tears in his eyes.

The tall marine smiled. "Marines; salute!!"

Yami grinned, and began to wave back at them.

This was the start, of a brand new adventure.

**One Piece: Tale of the Black Diamond Dragon…**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A young man, barely older than twenty, ran through the streets, panting heavily.

"THERE HE IS!" yelled a man, who was holding a cutlass.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!" yelled another.

The man ran down an alleyway, only to meet a dead end. His shoulder length dusty brown hair, fell down against his back, and his cap rested lightly atop his head. He wore a yellow shirt, with green, red and blue lines criss-crossing it. Ripped jeans were slung on his legs, hanging loosely off his figure. The group of men laughed. "We've got you now kid… Think you'd get away after betraying us eh?"

The man spun round, scowling. "I told you before… I didn't steal that money!"

One of the men laughed, pulling out a pistol. "Tell it to God; you're about to go meet him!"

The man sighed, lifting both his arms up, so he was in a cross shape, and closed his eyes. "I didn't want to do this… I'm sorry… **Kaisen…**" his hazel eyes snapped open. "**MERRY-GO-RAUNDO!**" **(Circuit merry go round)**

Metal plates attached to his arm began to glow, along with one on his forehead. A yellow circle, began to form around the group of men, who were taken aback. "W-what is this?!"

The man smiled. "'This'… Is a shock to your system… **RAI!!**" **(Lightning)**

The men screamed as lightning began to form around them, pulsing throughout the circle, and then disappearing as soon as it appeared. The group of men, fell to the ground, severely blackened.

The man sighed, and took the bucket cap off his head, wiping his brow. "Jeez… You draw a few maps for people and they come after you trying to kill you…" he smiled sadly. "I thought I might have been right about these guys… No… They never even wanted me… Did they…"

He shrugged, and walked over their unconscious bodies. "And here's me talking to myself… Go figure…"

He took a piece of worn out scroll out of a deep pocket, and began to scan it. "Better finish it then…"

This man's name: Michael Siramato.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Next time: The Will of Yami**

**Michael Siramato was submitted by Destinylegend, THANKS!!! Adios amigos!!**


	4. The Will of Yami

**Chapter 4: The Will of Yami**

**Edited and helped by SeeNoEvil121!**

**00000000000000000000000**

Charlotte yawned, and stretched her arms out wide. She could feel the sun beating down on her like a warm blanket and smiled contently.

"Mornin'!!!" yelled a jolly voice.

Charlotte sighed. "Good morning Captain…" she whispered, sarcastically.

"I'm not 'Captain', I'm Yami! Did you sleep well?" asked the hyperactive teen.

She shrugged. "Do you have ANY idea where we are, whatsoever?"

"Nope!" he sang merrily.

She heaved another heavy sigh, and then sat up, her grey eyes bright. "Well, as long as we're here, we might as well get to know one another…" she held out her hand. "I'm Charlotte Peyton, I go by Charlie though, daughter of Alex Peyton, and sister of the Peyton brothers."

Yami blinked. "Wow, you have a big family…"

She smiled. "Yeah… I guess I do… Anyway, I was born on a small island in East Blue, just off the Red Line. My father owns the Dojo there, where I trained hard against my brothers…"

"Ooh…" whispered Yami, nodding in admiration.

"While on the island, I also practiced with a variety of instruments, excelling in the flute, making me a fairly good musician…"

"WHOOHOO!! I GOT A MUSICIAN ON MY FIRST TRY!! I ROCK!!" yelled Yami, punching the air.

She scowled. "Please stop making so much noise… You're giving me a headache…"

Yami pouted. "Sorry…"

She shook her head. "I'm 17 years old, and I'm left handed. My favourite food is oranges, and I hate too much noise. My current bounty is 100 beri. And my dream is to become a master at Ittoryu," (One-sword style)

Yami nodded silently.

Charlotte cocked her head. "Well? What about you?"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Me? Well, I'm Naria D. Yami, and I was born on Tsukiwan Island."

"Tsukiwan? Never heard of there before?"

Yami laughed. "A lot of people say that! I'm 18 years old, and I'm ambidextrous. My favourite food is Chicken Ramen and Mitarashi dango, I have no bounty, and my dream is to become the pirate king!"

"What about your history?" asked Charlotte curiously.

Yami shrugged. "Not much really… I ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi when I was 8, left my home on the same day, and that's really about it…"

Charlotte lay back, closing her eyes. "You didn't seem to have a rushed past… Why'd you become a pirate?"

Yami smiled, and whispered to words; "Buster Call…"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Buster call?"

Yami gave himself a slightly manic smile. "The marines send five vice-admirals, and one admiral to a certain island… and they personally remove it from the map…"

Charlotte's eyes narrowed slightly. To think such a thing existed…

"I met a kind man on the same day… His name was Finch… Nice guy… But anyway… On that same day, I ate an Akuma no mi, left home, and lost all my family… Because of one stupid thing…"

Charlotte shivered slightly. "What thing…?"

"My town… No, my island… Held a Poneglyph in its depths…"

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Poneglyph?!"

Yami nodded. "I never found out what it read, but apparently, one person in the village could read it… And he disappeared three years before the call…"

Charlotte looked down. "Wow… You've had it tough…"

Yami laughed. "You have no idea…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Michael sat at his desk, a quill in his hand, artfully drawing a detailed map. "This has got to my finest work yet, a very detailed construction of the island, yet pocket sized… Brilliant…" he dipped the quill in an ink pot, and continued to draw.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

Michael looked up, his right hand rolling up his left sleeve, revealing two metal circles attached to his arm, each with a yellow light on it. "Yeah!" he called. "Who is it?!"

The door was kicked down, and three men bounded in, each holding a cutlass. Michael grabbed his map, and then jumped out the window, sending the tiny glass pieces into the air.

"**KAISEN…**" he yelled as he fell. Two yellow lights appeared on each of his legs, showing from underneath the jeans. "**PASU!**" **(Path)**Yellow sparks shot out his feet, and he suddenly stopped falling, running in mid-air, and retreating at high speed from his pursuers bellow.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU BRAT!!" yelled one of the men, who was shooting at him with a pistol. "YOU STOLE FROM US!!"

"I DIDN'T STEAL FROM YOU GUYS!!!" yelled Michael the lights on his legs fading, as he leapt atop a building.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK!" yelled one of the men, who ran inside the building, to try and get on top of the roof. The man shook his head, and ran towards the edge of the building, leaping off its side, and landing atop another.

"That's it! I'm using the cano-"

"No…" came a calm voice.

The speaking pirate turned around, and saw a man wearing a black coat. "C-Captain…"

The man smiled. "He won't escape… This entire town is our playground right now… It's impossible for him to escape…"

The man looked up. He obviously had a bad case of insomnia due to the large black rings under his eyes, and had short blonde hair. A pistol was in a holster in his belt, and a scar ran down his cheek.

Captain Johan Faust IIV of the Corpse pirates.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"WOW!! THE SUN'S SO BRIGHT!" cried Yami, as he hopped out the boat, and covered his eyes with his hand. "It's a great day!"

"Definitely feels bright," Charlotte sighed. "You're hyperactive today…"

"YOSH!!!" yelled Yami. "LET'S GET SOME FOOD!!"

'_He's just like that Luffy-boy!'_ Charlotte mentally screamed, while sweat dropping.

Yami knelt down, and began to sniff the air. "Food… Is near…" he suddenly began to sprint at full speed, dust trailing behind him. "FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oi!" cried Charlotte. "Don't run off!" But he was too far into the small village to hear her.

"Jeez, who have I tagged along with…" she whispered, frowning.

"A-are you marines…?" came a raspy voice.

Charlotte turned, and detected the sound of a low heartbeat. It was an old man. "What'd you say Jiji?" asked Charlotte, crossing her arms over her chest.

"P-please… Are you marines here to help us…?" whispered the man.

"What…?" whispered Charlotte, now confused. She stared sightlessly in the direction of the man speaking, head tilted to one side.

"Please… Come with me… We need your help…"

Charlotte turned her head back in the direction Yami had run off in, but decided to listen to the old man, praying her captain hadn't dived into anything to dangerous…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"FOOD!!!!!!!" yelled Yami, as he ran through the deserted streets of the tiny town. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!!"

He paused, took another sniff of air, and then pointed at a building to his right. "Food…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Michael sighed. "Being chased all day really makes me hungry…" he lay back on the wooden chair, and took a swig of sake. The taste brought a satisfied grin to his face. "Well, I got away, and that's all that matters…"

'_GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK!_'

He clenched his free fist. "I'm not a freak…"

Suddenly, with a great CRASH, Yami kicked down the door. Michael's eyes widened and he crossed his arms, preparing for an attack…

Then Yami began to eat his dango, smiling with relish. "Mm… Dango…" he whispered, licking his lips. "This is yummy!" he exclaimed, before opening his eyes and looking at the mystified Michael. "Who are you?"

"THAT'S MY LINE!"

Yami shrugged. "Thank you for the food!"

"THAT'S MY LUNCH YOU BRAT!!"

"I'm no brat, I'm eighteen!"

"WELL I'M TWENTY, SO YOU'RE A BRAT TO ME!"

"Eh…? You're mean…" said Yami, in a bored tone, continuing to eat the dango.

"STOP EATING MY FOOD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO SWIPE THAT!"

"EH?! BUT I'M HUNGRY!" wined Yami, his top hat leaning far back against his head.

Michael sighed. "Fine, just eat it… Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Naria D. Yami!" said Yami, through mouthfuls of dango.

"So what you doing here Naria-san?" asked Michael, cocking his head.

"Looking for a navigator!" said Yami. "Since me and my crew mate are sorta lost…"

Michael perked up a bit. "You're looking for a navigator? Here? On THIS Island?"

"Yup!" said Yami, smiling. "I need one to become the pirate king!"

'_Pirate king?! This boy's a pirate?!'_ "Why here? There are loads of islands on East Blue? Why HERE exactly?"

Yami shrugged. "This is the first island we drifted to…" he pointed out.

Michael turned white, his eyes going wide. _'ONLY CAUSE HE DRIFTED HERE?!'_

"So can you help?" asked Yami, three dango sticks sticking out his mouth.

"Well, actually, I…" Before another word could be said, a cannon ball ripped apart part of the building in a massive explosion and a deafening boom, causing Michael to leap back. Yami, meanwhile, completely ignored it and continued his feast.(?!)

"Hehehe… So you dodged that… Impressive…" A man with short blonde hair walked in, smiling manically. The man held a pistol in his hand. "Next time you won't be so lucky…" he sang, cocking the gun.

Michael glared. "Johan… Faust…"

Yami looked back at the tall man, eight dango balls in his mouth. "Yo! Niesh to meet cha!"

"Oh? You got a kid on your side Michael-chan?" he smiled, holding the pistol at arms length. "Interesting…"

Without warning, the man identified as Johan pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Yami in the back, causing him to choke slightly.

"YAMI!" yelled Michael. _'No! I got a kid involved!'_

"Hehehehe!! How does it feel? The pain of death, drifting over you? HOW DOES IT FEEL?!"

Yami raised his head slowly, and looked directly at Johan, his eyes crimson. "Don't ever dare… To interrupt my lunch!!!"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Charlotte followed the man into a hidden cove, right beside the beach, but fairly well hidden due to a waterfall at its entrance "Follow me…" whispered the man.

Charlotte nodded, and then heard a sound that surprised her. She stopped briefly as her acute ears picked up the sound of around one hundred heartbeats. The cove was filled with people. "What… Are all these people doing here…?" whispered Charlotte.

The old man sighed. "This town was once famous for its healthy people; the hot springs gave us all unnatural life spans, some of us living to 130 years…" he sighed again. "Then HE came… Johan Faust… The demon doctor…"

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Faust…?"

"Yes…" whispered the man. "He came here with his crew, and took over the island… Anyone who retaliated… Disappeared…" he sighed. "Faust is said to have eaten the Me Me no mi…" (Eye Eye)

"Eye fruit?"

"Correct… His weapon of choice is a pistol, and by using Paramecia skills, his enhanced vision, he can shoot a man from one mile…"

"A MILE!?" Charlotte gasped, eyes wide. Without another word, she turned and ran from the spot.

"Y-HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" yelled the man.

"I've gotta do something!" Charlotte called over her shoulder. She ran as fast as she could away from the scene, searching for Yami's scent, his footstep cadence, anything that she recognized him by. This was bad…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I-I shot you in the back…" whispered Faust. "I pierced your jugular vein… You should be bleeding to death right now! AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT YOUR STUPID DANGO?!"

A glint flashed in Yami's eye and in a swift motion, he kneed Faust in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. "DON'T YOU EVER… INSULT DANGO!!!"

'_WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY?!?!?!?!' _Michael mentally screamed.

Faust gritted his teeth, and leapt back, his hair floating slightly in the afternoon air. "Y-You bastard…" whispered Faust. "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU DEAD?!"

An exclamation appeared above Yami's head, and he began to rub the back of his neck, plucking a pellet out his skin, which had turned black and scaled. "This thing? It tickled…"

Faust winced. "W-What are you…?"

Yami smiled, his shirtsleeve disappearing, revealing the long, dark, clawed arm. His wings spread out to their full span, giving him a slightly Gargoyle-like appearance. "I'm A Dragon-man! I ate the Ryu Ryu fruit!"

"DRAGON MAN?!"

Michael's eyes were wide. _'A dragon fruit? I heard those were extinct!'_

'_Legendary fruit which gave their user's the power of the six dragons! The Black dragon, the white dragon, the green dragon, the yellow dragon, the cyan dragon and the red dragon… But they were said to be extinct!'_

"Heh… HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!" laughed Faust, grasping his face with his left hand, his pistol hanging limply in his right. "So boy… You may be a fruit user… But I am one also…" His eyes turned yellow, with black slits, like that of an eagle. "**Washi Me Tempo…**" (Eagle eye tempo) He held the gun up strait. "You may have thick hide like a dragon boy… But… There's never been a man, fruit user or not…" he looked up, his smile manic. "That can survive a shot to the brain…"

Michael's eyes turned white. "YAMI! RUN!"

"**TAIHOU STRIKE!**" A bullet shot strait out the gun, right in the direction of Yami's face… Only the bullet grew… It grew, and grew, until it reached the size of a cannonball. "DIE!!!!"

Charlotte just ran round the corner of the street, to hear a gigantic BOOM… Right in the direction of Yami's scent…. "YAMI!!!"

**00000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: ****Shortest chapter so far... Sorry! ****TO BE CONINUED!!**

**The plot thickens! **

**Here are positions currently filled;**

**Captain: ****Yami**

**Musician/Swordsman/First mate: ****Charlotte**

**Navigator: ****To be; Michael**

**Shipwright: ****Coming soon!**

**Doctor: ****To be revealed!**

**Assassin: ****To be revealed!**


	5. Charlotte's first fight

**Chapter 5: Charlotte's first fight**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Oi! What was that?" whispered one of the Corpse pirates, who was sitting in the bustling bar, filled with Faust's nakama. "Didn't that just sound like Captain's Taihou Strike?"

One man smiled. "Interesting… Maybe he's found a worthy opponent… Or maybe…" four scalpels appeared between the man's fingers. "He's found some good pray for us all…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"YAMI!!!" yelled Charlotte, drawing her sword, and running straight towards the smoke.

"HEHEHHEHE!! DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?! YAMI!?" yelled Faust with sadistic triumph.

The smoke began to clear away, and through the dimness, a shadow was visible. Faust's eyes widened.

"I-Impossible!" whispered Faust, his eyes turning white.

Yami stood, back turned to Faust, right in front of Michael, protecting him from the blast. Yami's back was in dragon-form, along with both his arms. "A dragon can withstand a typhoon…" whispered Yami. "If his back takes the brunt of it…"

Faust cocked his head. "Oh?" He was trying to keep up his facade, though his fear was obvious by the shakiness in his voice. "Is that so? Then what can hurt a dragon?"

Yami smiled, adjusting his top hat. "Now why would I tell you that?"

Faust smiled manically. "So you still won't die…? In that case…" a second pistol was drawn from a deep lab-coat pocket. "I'll just have to try twice as hard…" he cocked both guns, and then aimed. "DIE!!! **TWIN-SHIPUUDEN!!!**" **(Twin hurricane) **

Two bullets were shot at the speed of a hurricane, right at Yami's head. "Yo!" However, before they could even come near him, there was a metallic _clang_, and a figure standing directly in front of Yami.

"Charlotte…" he muttered, surprised.

Charlotte had her black blade drawn, the bullets falling harmlessly to the floor, deflected by the blade. "You got yourself into trouble… Didn't I specifically tell you NOT to do so?"

Yami bowed his head. "Sorry…"

"Charlotte Peyton?!" whispered Michael. "The blind assassin?"

"Yeah, so what?" Charlotte sniffed the air, and turned her head towards Michael. "What are you looking at?"

"E-I-EH…" stuttered Michael.

A dark, evil aura appeared around Charlotte, as she held her black blade, Kurohisaki, vertically, one of her eyes glinting. "I'll cut you to death…!"

"S-SCARY!" yelled Michael.

Faust grimaced. "The more roaches you kill…" he cocked his pistols. "The more keep appearing…"

Charlotte dived forwards, flipping her sword round, then smashing the hilt into Faust's stomach, sending him flying back. "**A-su Fist…**" (Earth fist) she whispered, while sheathing the sword.

"W-wow…" whispered Michael.

Faust grunted, getting to his feet. "That hurt you little rat…" he then grinned. "Unlucky for you, you're about to be dissected…"

Charlotte's eyes widened, holding up her sword to her right, just to block five scalpels, which had been throw by a blonde man, wearing a black trench coat and a silver crown. "Oh? You blocked it? That's no fun…" he smiled, and drew five more knives from his sleeve. "Will you please stand still…?"

Michael's eyes widened. "T-That's… Prince 'the Ripper'…"

"Prince?" asked Yami, looking at the blonde, whose bangs were covering his eyes. "He doesn't look much like one…"

Michael winced. "He's the second most dangerous pirate from the Corpse crew… He's said to be a genius!"

"Shishishishi…" laughed Prince, grinning manically.

Charlotte smiled. "Well… I guess I'll get to have my first fight after all…"

Prince smiled. "Oh?" he threw one scalpel, which she dodged easily. "Is that all you…" a cut appeared on her cheek. "What?-" She was certain she'd dodged it!

"SHISHISHSISHI!!" ten scalpels zoomed at her.

She stopped, then began to block them with Kurohisaki, only dodging a few. But the more she dodged, the more cuts appeared on her. "What the hell is going on here…?" she whispered, taking a stance, holding her sword horizontally towards Prince.

"Shishishishi… You'll have to find that out for yourself!" he said in his singsong tone.

She growled. "I've decided I really don't like you…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Faust did a back flip, landing atop a roof, holding both pistols at Yami. "**Scan Tempo!**" he yelled, his eyes turning from yellow to silver, examining Yami's body, looking for some weak point…

"**RYU RYU NO…**"

Faust dived to the side.

"**HAMMER!!!**" yelled Yami, smashing his dragon fist into the building, smashing its top sector completely.

Faust leapt onto another building, grimacing. "Spine-negative, Brain-Negative, Jugular Vein-Negative…" he smiled. "Heart…" he cocked his guns, and aimed at Yami's left breast. "Positive…"

Yami looked up at Faust from the destroyed building, and smiled. "You don't seem to be doing well, you seem to just be dodging…"

Faust grinned. "Oh? Well it seems I've found your weak spot… Your heart…"

Yami's eyes widened.

"Oh? Did I tough a nerve?"

Yami grimaced, holding his breath. "**RYU RYU NO…**"

"GO TO HELL!!!" yelled Faust, pulling the triggers, and sending two bullets shooting at Yami's heart.

"**KAISEN… SHEILD!!!**" yelled Michael, leaping in front of Yami, a yellow barrier protecting Yami from the bullets.

"**SPARK!**" a shot of orange flames flew out Yami's jaws, launching at Faust, who was grinding his teeth.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Prince pulled another four scalpels from his seemingly endless arsenal, holding one between each finger. "You're going to die, you know," he told her. "You're better off surrendering and just going quietly to your grave,"

Charlotte sheathed her sword without a word and stared sightlessly at the surprised Prince. Suddenly, she grinned. "I've got no intentions of dying today," she told him. Prince grinned slightly in response.

"Well that's not your decision to make," he said.

Charlotte tightened her grip on Kurohisaki's handle as she heard Prince shift his feet ever so slightly. She could hear the knives clanking in his hands, then, the rush of air as they flew toward her. If dodging didn't help, then she'd knock them away.

"Lightning…" She muttered, grabbing the sheath with one hand and releasing the blade with the other. "Strike!" She slashed the blade in front of her with lightning fast speed, knocking the knives away, and then re-sheathing it. She heard one slip passed her defence and quickly twisted to the side.

A thin cut appeared on the side of her neck and she winced, drawing her hand to the small wound. "What the hell is going on," she snarled. When a similar cut appeared on said hand, her eyes narrowed. So _that_ was it!

"What's the matter?" Prince asked her mockingly. "Can't figure it out?"

Charlotte didn't answer. Instead, she re-sheathed Kurohisaki and began spinning it in one hand, making it almost like a razor sharp fan. She silently rushed toward the sound of the metal scalpels being pulled out, followed the scent of the man. "Take this!" Prince shouted.

Charlotte spun aside, avoiding the blades, and using the momentum of the spinning sword, she slashed down just behind the scalpels. She could feel the very slight resistance of her sword cutting something and knew she'd accomplished her mission.

"Gotcha," she said. She turned toward Prince and pressed the palm of her left hand against the back of the sword's handle, holding the actual thing with her right hand. "Midnight Thrust!" she shouted.

She thrust the sword forward, pushing it with her left hand into Prince's shoulder and pinning him against a wall behind him. She heard him drop the fresh set of scalpels in his hand and heard a shout of pain.

"You figured it out? How? Those wires are completely invisible!" Prince growled. He grimaced as Charlotte pushed the blade slightly deeper into the wound.

"Invisible weapons don't work well against a blind person," she said. "For me, everything is invisible. It's just a matter decoding the signs," She pulled out the blade and the man gripped his wound tightly. Charlotte swiped Kurohisaki at the air to clean off the blood before sheathing it. "Tricksters are useless against me…"

Prince grimaced, his fringe covering the entire front of his face. "D-damn it…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Blood landed on the floor, and Faust quickly put a hand up to his mouth. "T-this can't be happening…" he whispered. He was badly burned in the chest area, and one of his pistols had melted into his hand, causing severe burns.

Yami emerged from the smoke, fully human, his top hat held over his eyes. Faust smiled slightly, a nervous twitch at the corner of his mouth. "Impressive… You're the first man to do this much damage to me…"

Yami looked up, locking eyes with Faust.

"Tell me one thing…" whispered Faust. "You're a Zoan type, no? I've never seen a Zoan who can transform body parts at will…"

Yami smiled. "No one's asked me that question in a long time…" he then grinned. "I have no idea!"

Faust returned the grin. "You… Are clever…" he suddenly began to laugh. "Are you going to finish me?"

Yami shrugged, and walked towards Faust.

The blonde man closed his eyes. "Maria…" he whispered.

Yami patted him on the back. "I don't kill…"

And with that, the teen turned, and left the wreckage.

Faust's eyes snapped open, wide. "Damn it…" he picked up his pistol, and held it to his forehead, cocking it. "D-damn it…" he whispered yet again, before dropping the pistol, all his energy gone…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The old man, and all the villagers were shocked to see Charlotte appear again, Yami and Michael beside her.

"T-they did it…" whispered the man, falling to his knees. "T-they beat them…"

A young man then stared at Michael. "HE'S with them…"

Some villagers began to point, and whisper.A man holding a tree branch walked forward, looking uneasy. "Why is HE with you?"Michael looked down, his cap hiding his eyes.

Yami looked at Michael and shrugged. "He got me lunch…" he then looked at Charlotte. "Who are these guys anyway?"

Charlotte sighed. "These are the villagers… Faust and his lot kicked them out a while back, and they've been living there ever since…"

"Oh…" whispered Yami.

The man pointed accusingly at Michael. "Get away from that man! He's cursed! He brought that crew here using his maps! He's not human!"

Michael had a sharp intake of looked at Michael yet again. "Actually, why did you come with us?"

Michael smiled slightly. "I wanted to be your navigator… You said you were looking for one and…"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" yelled a female villager. "EVERY CREW HE'S BORDED HAS SAID TO HAVE BEEN DESTROYED!"

"HE'S CURSED! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SOMEONE LIKE…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Yami, his pupils white.

The villagers silenced instandly.

"That's better…" whispered Yami, smiling at Michael. "You want to be our navigator? Sure! I really need one of those!"

Michael looked up, a smile on his face. "R-really…?"

Yami grinned. "Course!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Wow Yami, you really made those guys mad…" whispered Charlotte, as they cast off in their row boat.

"Oh yeah! What happened to Faust's crew?" said Yami, looking at Charlotte, who giggled slightly.

"Oh… I took care of them…" an evil grin spreading on her face.

Michael began to laugh. "You're both crazy!"

"OI! YOU TRYIN' TO PICK A FIGHT?!" yelled Charlotte, a tick spawning on her head, loosing her playful manner.

"N-NO!" cried Michael, backing to the end of the ship.

Yami laughed. "Alright! We got our third nakama! YOSH!!!"

Michael joined in laughing with him. "My name is Michael Sirimato! I was born on a small island in east blue. A while back, I ate the Kaisen Kaisen no mi, and there after began to travel with pirates and marines alike. I hope we can be good team mates!"

Yami grinned, and Charlotte smiled.

The crew was getting bigger.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Alright… Alright, I get it… Ok, goodbye…"

The marine chief began to rub his temple wearily as he hung up his Den Den mushi.

"Problems?" said a rather playful voice.

The greasy haired marine chief sighed. "You have no idea… It seems your friend Yami has finally done something…"

There was the sound of a glass cup breaking, and liquid seeped out onto the floor. "Yami…?" whispered the man, emerging from the shadows.

He carried a red book in his right hand, and had pale grey eyes. Black hair went down to his shoulders, and a top hat rested upon his head.

The chief nodded. "A man with black hair, a top hat, fought bare handed… Sounds like your little friend…"

The man suddenly began to chuckle. "Really? Well I better see if I can meet him on my next mission!"

He turned towards the mahogany door, his black coat flickering. On his back was one word; PRIVATEER

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: Gamble? City of Bardun**


	6. Gamble? City of Bardun!

**Chapter 6: Gamble? City of Bardun**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

"Fifteen… Sixteen… Seventeen…" whispered the figure, as his dagger continuously plunged into the hearts of his attackers. "Twenty… Twenty-one… Twenty-two…"

A man lunged behind him, axe raised. There was a sickening squelch, and the axe holding man slumped to the ground, the red dagger in his chest.

"Twenty-three…" whispered the figure, standing up and adjusting his top hat, then walking towards the captain's chamber.

The figure paused over a corpse, stabbing it again; making sure the dagger was coated in blood, before kicking down the door, and advancing into the small room. The captain was standing against the wall, pistol pointing towards the figures head. "S-so it's true… You're that privateer they talk about… I thought you were a myth…"

The figure smiled in a malevolent manner. "Do I look like a myth? Just ask the men out there, they'll give you proof…"

The captain smiled, slightly shaken. "Oh really, Zomb? You seem to have forgotten I'm the one pointing a gun at you… Now please… Back away…"

Zomb's grin faded, and he held up the dagger, parallel to his neck, vertically.

"What are you doing?!" the captain demanded. Zomb pointed the dagger directly at the captain. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he repeated.

The grin returned. "Twenty-four…"

SHLICK!

The silhouette of the captain slumped to the ground, a hole in his chest.

Zomb smiled, and then walked out of the chamber, and towards the helm, which he took hold of with one hand. "Ship eighty-four… Crew of twenty-four, including captain… Dead within one week of interception…" He began to laugh. "God I love my job…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So hungry…" whispered Yami, drooping over the side of the boat. "So tired… So hungry… Want… Dango… Want… Ramen… HUNGRY!"

Charlotte promptly wacked him on the head with the hilt of her sword. "KEEP IT DOWN WOULD YA?! I'M TRYIN' TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!"

Michael opened one eye. "Is it morning already…?"

"IT'S BEEN MORNING ALL MORNING YOU IDIOT!"

Michael sighed, then looked over the side of the boat. "You know… When I join a pirate crew… I expect a few things… One of them being a PIRATE SHIP!"

Yami stared at Michael, a mad look in his eye. "Talking dango…"

"OI! I'M NO DANGO!!"

"EAT DANGO!!!"

"HEY! STOP BITING MY ARM! OUCH! THAT HURTS YOU BASTARD!"

"HAHAHA… HEY! WHY YOU LOOKING AT ME?!"

"Talking noodle…"

"OI!"

The crew continued this vicious 'debate' until they ran aground on a nearby island. A severely bruised (and bitten) Michael noticed first. "Hey! We struck land!"

Yami stopped trying to gnaw Charlotte's arm. "Food?"

BONK!

Charlotte stood over Yami (Who now ad a large bump on his head) and clapped the dust off her hands. "Right, we better exchange that silver you got Yami and get some supplies… Then with any luck we can try and get a bigger ship…"

"AND THEN FOOD!" yelled Yami, punching the air.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FOOD!!" yelled both his crew members, large ticks appearing on their foreheads.

Yami's grin faded. His nose pricked up, and his teeth clenched. "I smell… I smell… RAMEN!!!!!!!!!"

He then began to dash off at high speed.

Charlotte sighed. "God… Michael, can you stop him… I need a drink…"

Michael laughed, and ran after his hyperactive captain. "No problem," he said over his shoulder.

Charlotte took another deep breath before walked in the direction of the nearest pub.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"RAMEN!!!!"

"Oi! Yami, slow down!" called Michael

"HUNGRY! MUST EAT RAMEN!"

"BUT WE DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!"

Yami froze. "No money…?"

Michael stopped to catch his breath. "Yes… We have to exchange the silver firs-"

"MUST EXCHANGE SILVER TO EAT RAMEN!!!" yelled Yami, running off in a different direction.

Michael sweat dropped, not moving. "You have got to be kidding me…"

There was the sound of something crashing in the distance, and then the sound of shouting, and an alarm going off.

"You have seriously got to be kidding…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The exchange house was having another boring day. Not many people were coming in, and as a result, the whole staff was nearly half asleep. The man at the counter was just about to drift off into a beautiful sleep when suddenly there was a resounding crash, and the nearby wall fell down as an eighteen year old boy ran in, cradling a silver orb, a mad look in his eye.

"Mustechangesilverformoneytobuyramenwhichimusteat!!" he said, much too quickly for anyone to understand.

"W-WHA?!" yelled the man at the counter, who leapt up in surprise.

"RAMEN!" yelled Yami, while nodding madly.

Suddenly, Michael ran in, punching Yami on the head, hard, and slipping the orb out his grasp. "Ehehe… Sorry about my friend… He's a little eccentric…" he placed the orb on the counter. "Ehehe… How much can we get for this?"

"P-PLEASE!" cried the man, emptying the register, and cramming it into Michael's reluctant fingers. "TAKE THE MONEY! JUST SPARE MY LIFE!"

Michael sweat dropped, and then giving a quick thank you, dragged Yami out. "You can't go around scaring people like that…" whispered Michael quickly.

"But I'm so hungry…" moaned Yami.

Michael sighed. "Fine… I'll get you some Ramen if it'll shut you up…"

"YOSH!!!" yelled Yami, punching the air, and escaping Michaels grasp, running towards the nearest smell of food.

Michael removed his cap and scratched his head. "Yare, yare… What have I gotten myself into…? Where are we anyway?" he looked at a nearby sign.

BARDUN RESTRAUNT 

Michael's eyes went from relaxed, to outright terror. "Oh you're f'in kidding me…" he cried, running off after Yami.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

There was nothing better then a nice mug of alcohol to cool your nerves. At least, that was Charlotte's idea. She sat at the bear comfortably, leaning one arm against it and drinking from the large mug the bartender had left in front of her. Around her, she could hear the sound of shuffling cards, dice being thrown, clanking on the table.

Money. She was starting to wonder if she was in a gambling bar or something.

"This seat taken?" a new voice asked. A male.

"Yes." Charlotte answered. As she took another sip of her drink, she heard someone sit down beside her. "Next round's on me," she heard him say in a smooth voice. Judging by the tone of voice, he was no older then herself. Charlotte didn't look at him; instead, she finished what was in her cup and stood.

"Hey, where are you going?" the boy asked. He had red hair, spiked up everywhere, and blue eyes and was a couple inches taller then Charlotte. His dark green shirt and pale shorts looked as if they were torn all over, and he would have probably been attractive were it not for the fact that his entire body was covered in stitches.

But Charlotte couldn't see that. She could _hear_ an annoying boy hitting on her and trying to buy her a drink, and right now, she wasn't in the mood for it. "Leaving," she said calmly.

She heard the boy stand up and felt a presence in front of her and instinctively, she stopped. She stared directly ahead, not even bothering to meet this boy's eyes. "Move," she told him.

"Have a drink with me," he insisted. "It's not often I meet a pretty girl around here. My name's Mayat. Mayat Ado,"

"Charlotte," Charlotte said calmly. "My friends call me Charlie,"

"Well, Charlie, how about a drink?" Mayat tried. Charlotte pushed passed him.

"I said my _friends_," Charlotte emphasized as she walked away. "And no thank you," She felt a firm hand wrap around her wrist and stopped again, turning to face the boy with a light smile. "You're really starting to annoy me,"

"Sorry about that, but I don't like taking no for an answer," he said. She could hear the smile in his words. Did he have any idea what he was getting himself into?

"Please let me go," Charlotte said. "I'm really not in the mood for this and I don't want to do something I'll regret," _Not that I'll regret it._

He didn't release her. Instead, he started to pull her back toward the counter, where two drinks were waiting.

Charlotte scowled. "**Rai Strike**!" she said. She drew the sword, slashed at the wrist of the hand holding her, and pulled away as she felt it release her, followed by a dull thump. She heard a loud scream that hurt her ears and winced, and soon, sounds erupted all around.

"Ow! Damn it, that hurt!" Mayat cried, just adding to the noise. Charlotte wiped the sword off with her jeans and sheathed the blade, her eyes closed tightly in an attempt to separate the sounds as she started walking out.

She heard another scream, this one from a man. "The hand's moving?!" he exclaimed, shocked. Charlotte stopped now, surprised. Surely this man was hallucinating. She heard rapid running footsteps, heading toward the door, and then as the footsteps faded, she was able to hear something different; stitching? She shrugged it off and started to leave.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to get your hand cut off?" Mayat muttered, walking toward her. "Not pleasant. There we go, all stitched up." Charlotte stopped, shocked, when he once again appeared in front of her. Did he say _stitched_? "Sorry, you look surprised. Allow me to explain. A long time ago, I ate the Nuu Nuu no Mi. It means that I can stitch together any part of my body that falls off. Simply put, I'm a sewing man,"

Charlotte put a hand on the handle of her sword. "Sewing man or not, I've already showed you I'm not afraid to cut off your limbs," she said firmly. "Now, do yourself a favour and leave me alone."

"You're no fun, all I wanted was to share a drink," Mayat said with a disappointed frown. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"And I said I'm not interested," she stated. She released the sword. "Now move,"

A hand clasped onto her shoulder and with an annoyed growl, Charlotte pushed the butt of the handle against Mayat's stomach. Before she could pull the second strike, she heard the door burst open.

"FOOD!" she heard Yami shout.

"Woah! Yami, hold on!" Michael added. "Damn it, Hey, Charlie, watch out!"

Charlotte heard the rapidly approaching footsteps and stepped back quickly. In front of her, she heard a loud grunt.

"Oi, Yami!" Michael shouted. He ran forward, stopping directly in front of Charlotte. He knelt down, looking at the fallen Mayat. "Hey, are you ok, kid? Yami, you idiot! Look what you did!"

Yami glanced over his shoulder briefly, and then looked at the bartender. "Mr! Food!" he demanded.

"THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE FOR ONCE!" Michael scolded in frustration. Charlotte remained motionless, completely confused.

"What the hell... just happened...?" she asked.

A large bowl of Ramen was handed too Yami, which he immedietly began to devour. "Ngh…" whispered the teen, shuddering in pleasure. "Ramen=good…"

"You know these people?" whispered Mayat, rubbing the back of his head, and looking at Charlotte.

She smiled. "Their my crew mates…"

Yami lifted the bowl (Now devoid of noodles) and drained the soup. "Oi! ANOTHER BOWL JIJI!"

BONK!

Michael had promptly hit Yami hard on the head. "STOP WAISTING OUR MONEY!" cried Michael.

"I take it you did the exchange?" laughed Charlotte.

Michael smiled sheepishly. "Ehehehe… Yeah… Yami sorta scared the man at the desk so he gave us all the money in the till…"

Mayat sighed. "So Charlie… Are you going to accept that drink I offered?"

Charlotte sighed. "You just don't give up do you?"

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said, bowing slightly in his sitting position.

Michael shook his head. "Seriously kid, we don't have time to play games… We're sorry for knocking you over, but isn't she a little old for you?"

Charlotte cracked her knuckles. "I'm a year older than him dipshit…" she whispered, killing intent seeping off her.

"S-SCARY!" yelled Yami, leaping onto a bar stool.

"Oi!" called a gruff female voice.

Yami looked up at the bartender, a large female who was frowning, arms folded. "You guys better not be causing a ruckus in my bar… Or there's gonna be trouble you here!" she then noticed Mayat. "You again? I keep telling you to stop coming here! You drive off half my lady customers!"

"Aw! Come on! You know they all love me!" cried Mayat, smiling impishly.

"Pervert…" whispered Charlotte, hand moving to her sword hilt.

Michael decided to turn away. "Yami… We should leave quickly…" whispered Michael. "I've heard of this town… It's run by a bunch of bandits… Bandits who DESPISE pirates… We need to go now!"

Yami looked up from a third bowl of ramen, mouth full of noodles. "EH? Why? Surely they won't be that mean to us…"

"HEY! GUYS! THERE'S BEEN A PIRATE ATTACK DOWN AT THE DOCKS!" yelled a man, who ran into the bar. "THE MAYOR AND HIS GANG HAVE JUST GONE DOWN TO SORT IT OUT NOW!"

There was a shuffling in the bar, and a few of its contents ran out towards the direction of the docks.

The female bartender looked at Yami, Charlotte, Michael and Mayat (Who was still trying to get Charlotte on a date)

"Aren't you guys going to watch he fight?"

"Can't… Watch… Must… Eat…" whispered Yami between mouthfuls of noodles.

The male bartender laughed. "You're new in town kid, ain't ya?!"

Michael raised an eyebrow, while raising a glass of sake to his lips. "What do you mean by that?"

Both of them laughed. "Most people in town like to see the mayor and his gang beat up any pirates who dare attack or even land here!"

Michael and Yami both spat out the liquids in there mouth.

Charlotte kicked Mayat (Who'd lost his arms twice) away from her, and slumped onto a bar stool. "I take it they don't like pirates here…" she whispered.

The female nodded. "They absolutely detest them, even marines avoid this island! The mayor was said to be a really strong bandit, and is meant to be the champion fighter and gambler of these lands!"

Yami and Charlotte's ears pricked up. "Champion…?"

"DON'T GET WEIRD IDEAS!!" yelled Michael, pointing at them accusingly.

The bartender's both laughed.

"Charlie-chan!" moaned Mayat. "Please let me buy you a drink!"

A tick spawned on the sword-wielders head. "You… Are… Annoying…" she quickly drew her sword. "LET ME CUT YOU UP!"

Michael began to restrain his crew mate. "CHARLIE-SAN! STOP IT!" he cried. "HE'S NOT WORTH IT! RIGHT YAM-?"

But the spot where Yami (And his fourth bowl of ramen) were station was currently vacant.

"MUST FIGHT CHAMPION!!!" came an echoing cry in the distance.

Michael blinked. "W-what…? WHAT THE HELL?!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Various pirates fell to the ground, clutching their chests, crying in pain.

Their captain winced. "So it's true… You are the famous 'Gambler Eugeus' bounty of 10 million beri, and ex-pirate captain… Said to have disappeared after his crew mutinied…"

A man wearing very dark sun glasses, with dark red hair tied back in a pony tail smiled. He had a great big cigar in his mouth, which was sending waves of smoke out every second.

A scythe was rested on his shoulder, gleaming malevolently in the sun-set. "Oh? You know of me?" he swung the scythe down to the ground. "Then you know that I can kill you without a second thought…"

The pirate laughed. "Just try bastard!" he drew a long sword from a sheath and dashed towards the man. "DIE!"

"**Death-Slash.**" Whispered Eugeus.

Without even any hint of an attack, blood spurted out from the captain's chest. "What…? The…?" he then fell to the ground, blood trailing onto the beach.

"HOORAY FOR THE MAYOR!" yelled one man, raising his fist.

"HOORAY FOR THE MAYOR!" yelled the crowd, all punching the air.

But meanwhile, in the distance, a black haired teen was running through the streets, dust spurting out behind him.

"MUSTFINDCHAMPIONTOHAVEFIGHTANDBECOMEBETTERCHAMPION!!!" yelled Yami, so quickly it was nearly impossible to make out.

He suddenly saw the start of the docks. "IWILLBETHENEWCHAMPIO-"

He was cut off as a hand shot out an alleyway, and pulled him down it. The hand had no arm attached, just thread.

"Yare, yare… Making me follow you all the way here…" muttered Mayat, his arm stitching itself up.

Yami stared for a second. "You're… That guy I knocked over at the pub…" he then pointed accusingly at him. "Ero-boy."

"WHAT'S WITH THAT NICK-NAME?!" Mayat cleared his throat. "I only saved you because I thought Charlie-chan would let me buy her a drink if I did… You'd have died otherwise…"

Yami laughed. "No I wouldn't! I'm quite strong!"

Mayat laughed harder. "Yes you would, that guy is leagues ahead of you Sempai!"

Yami cocked his head. "Is he really that strong?"

Mayat stopped laughing, a serious look on his scarred face. "He's said to be on par with the strongest men in East Blue; Don Kreig, Black Cat Kuro, Shark-man Arlong, Heartless Buggy, Dead-eye Faust, and even Phantom John… The six strongest East blue pirates. He's known as Gambler Eugeus, famous for his passion with gambling."

Yami shrugged. "One day, I'm gonna be better than them all… I'm gonna be the pirate-king!"

"Eh?!" cried Mayat. "What are you talking about?! You're Yami, right? I get a copy of every wanted poster every week, I've never seen your face before, you have ZERO bounty, how the hell are you gonna become a pirate?!"

"Don't worry, I'm strong!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he cleared his throat again. "I sent Charlie and that other guy-"

"Michael!" cried Yami, while smiling.

"Yeah, what ever, I sent them both to my place. I'll tell you everything when we get there, so get a move on…"

"Hai!!" yelled the hyperactive 18-year old.

But unknown to them, a man was watching them from deeper within the ally. "Dokorodokorodokoro… Eugeus-sama will want to here this… Dokorodokorodokoro…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mayat's house turned out to be a small pub, built with logs, and set on top of the hill beside Bardun.

Selections of alcohols were situated along the counter, each with some names rarely heard of.

A cocktail book lay open on a dusty table, covered in dust and cobwebs, a large pile of other cookery books beside it.

"Man, he's not very tidy is he?" muttered Michael, putting his cap on a hat stand, which fell apart almost instantly. "You think he could do some repairs around here… Or at least get a hat stand… What do you think Charlie?"

"Get me a Magic Orange…" muttered the female, sitting down at a table, and folding her arms.

"Wha…?" whispered Michael, a question mark appearing above his head.

She pointed to the alcohol. "Cocktail… 1.5 ml of Vodka, and a shot of Orange juice… Shaken please…"

"But I don't know how to make a cockt-"

Charlotte grabbed her sword hilt, and a red aura appeared behind her. "I'll cut you to death…"

"S-SCARY!!!!"

Downcast, Michael headed over to the counter, and picked up the cocktail mixer.

Slowly, he picked up the vodka bottle, and added the vodka, then added the orange juice. He then began to shake the drink, and after one minute poured it into a glass, and handed it to Charlotte.

She sniffed it. "Smells alright…" she took a sip… "SOUR!!!!!!!"

"I found him…" called Mayat, opening the door. He froze like a statue at the sight of Charlotte, sword drawn, slashing at Michael, who had anime tears streaming down his face.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COCKROACH AND LET ME CUT YOU!" cried the infuriated sword-mistress.

"IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!!!!" yelled Michael, as he managed to avoid her blade by inches.

"W-what…?" whispered Mayat grasping the air.

Slashed tables…

Broken bottles…

Smashed seats…

"WHAT THE HELL?!!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: Discussions of the past; Michael and Mayat**

**Sorry for the delay, I was in France… But the baguette's were delicious!! But now I'm back her in Scotland, the land of Iron Bru and Doctor Pepper… And for the record, we don't all like haggis… TAKE THAT STEROTYPES! I'M NOT BRITISH (ENGLISH) I'M SCOTISH!!! …Sorry, mesa being hyper… **

**Mayat was submitted by DtheHalfDragon**


	7. Discussions of the past!

**Chapter 7: Discussions of the past; Michael and Mayat**

**I'd like to thank SeeNoEvil121, for yet again, Beta'ing my story! YOU ROCK!!**

**00000000000000000000000000**

Mayat sighed, and laid four drinks down on one of the surviving tables left in his home after Michael and Charlotte had their run through.

"Sake for Michael-san… And Orange Juice for sempai…" he handed Michael and Yami their drinks, then, with a bow, turned to Charlotte and gracefully handed her a cup. "A magic orange prepared from the bottom of my heart… For Charlie-chan…"

"You're annoying…" whispered the sword wielder, snatching the cup, and draining it in one gulp.

Yami picked up the cup. "Yay! Our first crew meeting!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"This isn't a crew meeting Yami, this is Mayat giving us information on how to get lost before that big bandit finds us…" grunted Michael.

Mayat nodded. "'Gambler' Eugeus, also known as Grim Eugeus, the only pirate in east blue to wield a scythe." The ominous tone with which the words were spoken sparks the imagination of the pirates and within their own minds, a scythe wielding silhouette appears. "There's a story that with one swing of his scythe, anything in front of him, in range or not, will be sliced in half."

There was a brief moment of silence as the words sunk in. Yami seemed to be shaking in his seat, his eyes downcast. Then, suddenly, he shouted, "COOL!!!" raising excited arms, his eyes sparkling.

Charlotte promptly hit him on the head with her sword hilt. "Don't be amazed by pirate hunters… Remember Zoro? If you and Luffy hadn't saved him, he'd have cut you both to mincemeat…"

"You guys met Roronoa Zoro?" asked Michael, looking quizzically at them. "When was that?"

"Meh." replied Yami, shrugging.

"You're not one to brag are you?" whispered Mayat, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose we should wait until nightfall before you guys try and escape… Anyone got anything to pass the time?"

"I could cut you up…" suggested Charlotte, drawing her sword.

"Eh… Thanks, but it kinda stings you know…" he smiled in a forced manner. "What about stories? You know, interesting stuff that you've experienced or heard."

Yami cocked his head. "Give us an example…"

Mayat laughed. "OK! It's a rumour I heard about the world government. Do you wanna hear it!"

"YOSH!!" yelled Yami.

Mayat nodded. "Surely you've all heard of the Shichibukai… The seven warlords of the sea…"

"Shichibukai?" whispered Yami, looking curious.

"Yup… They're pirates, given pardons by the world government, as long as they give in one tenth of their treasure, and remain loyal to them. They're said to be incredibly strong, and are the only pirates in the world to receive pardons…" Mayat explained, the dramatic, ominous tone returning to his voice.

"So?" asked Charlotte, un-amused.

"Only that's the thing…" whispered Mayat. "They're the ONLY pirates to receive pardons… But there was a rumour swimming about a while back…"

Yami's grin faded a little.

"There are said to be four other pirates who received pardons… But not just because of strength…"

Michael's grin also faded.

"They are said…" Mayat looked up, very seriously. "To have turned their own crew into the world government…"

Yami, Charlotte, and Michael's eyes widened. Turning in their own crew? What kind of monster would do something like that?

"It is just a rumour, but it's been said they still go around, joining pirate crews, then killing them all for the marines. They're known as… Privateers…"

"Wow… That's a strange story…" whispered Charlotte.

"Yeah… What do you think Yami?"

"…"

"Yami?"

The teen had turned ridged, his eyes white. "D-Did you say… Privateer…?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A black haired individual, wearing a crimson coat and a lopsided top hat, kicked down the door of the room, where two males were sitting, each with a plate of food in front of them. "ALRIGHT! WHO'S THE DUMBASS WHO CALLED ME HERE?!"

One of the individual's, a brunette with shoulder length hair and an X marked tattoo on his eye, looked up. He had a green jacket tied to his waist. "Oh! Yo, Zomb-kun! It's been ages!"

"DON'T TALK SHIT ROKUYA! WHERE THE HELL IS THE DEAD GUY WHO CALLED ME HERE?! I HAD TO REARANGE MY SCHEDULE CAUSE' OF EM!"

"Loud as usual Zomb…" whispered the other male, a man wearing a blue muffler, and a blue coat around his shoulders. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes, giving him a mysterious appearance, and black hair tied back in a pony tail ran down to his waist.

"YOU CAN SHUT UP TOO TOCK! I DIDN'T COME HERE TO TALK SHIT!"

"If it were my choice Zomb-san, you would be executed in an instant…"

"WHAT?! YOU LOOKIN' FOR A FIGHT BUG-EYES?!"

The man, Tock, drew two swords, one long, one short, each shaped like clock hands. "With pleasure…"

"Great… I've been looking for a fight all day…" Zomb said as he flicked his dagger out of his sleeve. "INDULGE ME!!!"

Tock rushed forward.

CLANG!

Rokuya stood between the two, a gold pistol in each hand, blocking both their attacks. "Come on you two, we don't want to get into trouble for fighting!" he smiled.

"OI! BUGGER OFF ROKUYA!" snapped Zomb.

"I told you, call me Ro!" retorted the brunette.

"WHATEVER!" yelled Zomb. "JUST LET ME MAIM THIS GUY AND I'LL CALL IT A DAY!"

"The feeling is mutual…" whispered Tock.

"STOP. BEING. SO. CALM!!!" yelled Zomb, reflecting Ro's pistol, and dashing towards Tock, who'd leapt back. "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"You should all stop fighting… You have orders…" A different, calm voice pointed out.

Zomb and Tock froze. "What the hell are you doing here…?" whispered Zomb, turning round. "Tyrant…"

The large man behind them came into full view, his panda paw patterned hat revealing his two brown animal ears. Beside him stood a blonde female wearing marine gear, a white brief case in her hand.

"Bartholomew Kuma… And Mikado Bura…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yami? What's wrong?" asked Michael.

"Eh! Nothing! It's fine! Erm… CAN I HAVE SOME MORE JUICE!"

Mayat cocked his head. "Sure…" he poured some into the cup.

"KANPAI!!" yelled Yami, before draining it. "WELL THAT WAS DELICIOUS! ANYONE ELSE GOT A STORY?! HEHEHEHEHE!" he was laughing very nervously.

Michael sighed. "Sure..." he stood up, and slid his shirt off.

"OI!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT IN FRONT OF CHARLIE-CHAN-" started Mayat, before he froze.

Michael had his eyes closed, and had both his arms folded. A metal circular device seemed to be fused to the back of his hand, along with his elbows and shoulders. "As I said to you guys, I ate the Kaisen Kaisen no Mi, which made me a circuit man… I have fifteen devices around my body… Back of my hands, shoulders, elbows, top of the back, spine feet, knees and two at the back of my neck making fourteen… And the fifteenth…" He pointed at his head. Is in my brain.

"COOL!!" cried Yami.

"My powers activate when I use a set number of devices. The only downside is that once a device has been used, it takes a minute to charge up again, which could lead to helplessness… That's really the only downside though…"

"When did you eat the fruit…?" whispered Charlotte, who could now clearly smell the scent of metal fused to flesh. This was one of the few moments she wished she could see.

"So you want to hear about that do ya?" whispered Michael, sliding his top on, and resting his cap on his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_I was born on a small island off the red line, and lived fairly peacefully in the early years of my life. My parents liked to travel, so I was usually left alone on the island, and didn't have much to do. I found life tedious, boring even, but I did have one pleasure…_

_Maps… _

_I loved how they were drawn so gracefully, detailed with just a flick of the wrist, and carefully stored like a buried treasure…_

_So I taught myself to draw them, and eventually became infatuated with it. I even managed to map my whole island!_

_But then that day came…_

_A chest washed ashore one hot day, and my months allowance was nearly gone._

_So you can imagine how surprised I was when I found a red and yellow fruit in a sea-chest._

_I immediately devoured it. This was twelve years ago, and all of a sudden, metal began to form from my skin, creating the small spherical devices on my body. _

_I tried to get rid of them… But I couldn't… A new one would appear a few days later, in the exact same shape…_

_So instead I decided to hide them, and continued my life as normal._

_But one day, I was going out to get my food, and I saw a young girl… Rose… That was her name… Being bullied and pushed by a bunch of boys. I ran to help her, but they just laughed… And my circuit's activated…_

_Any boys who came too close were shocked, literally, so eventually they all ran away._

_The girl, who was staring at me in fear, was on the ground._

_And when I offered my hand to her, she slapped it away and ran._

_From that day on I was treated like a freak… Forced to leave the village, and even having to escape marines and bounty hunters, just because my village put a small bounty on me._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"And that's really it…" said Michael, smiling. "I improved my map-making skills and became a navigator, though still had to run away from marines and hunters, but in the end, everything worked out quite nicely…"

Yami had his top hat lopsided over one eye, locking his one revealed eye with Michael, who was smiling. "That's all…? Well…" he smiled. "I'm very sorry to hear that…"

Michael's eyes went white. _'Impossible… Can he…?'_

"What about you Charlotte?" asked Yami, smiling.

She shrugged. "Not much really… Learned to fight… Learned to play music… That's it really…"

Yami shook his head. "Listen, if you both don't want to talk about your real past's just say so…"

"Huh?" whispered Michael, eye's wide.

"What?" Charlotte's silver eyes also widened.

"Trust me you two…" he sat strait up. "I can read you both easily…"

Mayat blinked. "Is it me or did the aura of the room just drop…?"

"Shut up…" snapped Charlotte.

Yami laughed. "How about another drink!"

Mayat nodded, and walked over to the counter.

"Say, why is this place empty?" asked Michael.

Mayat smiled. "The Ossan who ran this place… Died…" he poured out the drinks. "He was a great man… I still think of him as the greatest…" he poured himself some sake.

"What was his name?" whispered Charlotte.

Mayat smiled yet again. "Toma… Guardman Toma… He was an X-pirate…"

Yami adjusted his top hat. "Toma eh? What happened to him?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Let me get this strait… You called us here, from our busy lives… JUST TO GET A MISSION TO KILL SOME STUPID GUYS?! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE OVER 100 MILLION! HOW'S THAT GONNA WORK?!"

The blonde woman sighed. "Don't ask me…. The higher ups gave the orders, not me…"

"And why'd they send Mr. Kuma here also? Surely you don't need a Shichibukai on the job…"

"No… It's just that Parusu has been sent on a different mission, and is being nominated for a marine Vice-admiral position… So she's been taken off the fake bounty list…"

"WHAT?! PARUSU IS BEING NOMINATED FOR VICE ADMIRAL?!" cried Zomb "WHY?!"

"She is the only one who's not shown signs of being a danger to the government… You are all valuable additions to us, but she's the only one who willingly agreed to become a privateer…"

Zomb cocked his head. "And this has something to do with Bear-butt…"

The large Shichibukai didn't move a muscle to this insult.

"Yes Tomoyaka-san, it does…" whispered Bura, shaking her head, making his bow-tied blonde hair shuffle about. "A new privateer will now be needed, and Bartholamew Kuma is being sent out to find one… He was successful with Rokuya…"

"And you won't let us forget it…" barked Zomb.

"Lighten up Zomb!" called Ro. "Maybe we'll get a cute girl Privateer!"

"SHUT UP! WHY WOULD SOMEONE LIKE THAT BETRAY THEIR NAKAMA?!"

"You did…" whispered Bura.

"Shut up…"

"But back onto your missions… Rokuya, you're being sent to west blue to assassinate Fuhrer Bradley, the Pride pirate, captain of the Homunculus pirates, bounty of 45 million…"

"Is that all?" whined Ro.

"Yes… Tock-san, you have to fight 'Ork' Rel, captain of the beast pirates, bounty of 50 million… You'll be sent to south blue…"

Tock nodded, before disappearing.

"I HATE it when he does that…" whispered Ro, with a shiver.

"And finally you, Tomoyaka D. Zomb… 'Phantom' John, of the Mask pirates, bounty of 35 million…"

"WHAT?! I GET LESS THAN RO'S ARE YOU SHIT'N ME?!"

"Please be quiet…" whispered Bartholamew Kuma, taking off his glove. "If you were to go on holiday, where would you go?"

Zomb and Ro blinked. "Oh god no…"

"I'LL ROW! JUST NOT THA-"

POOF!

"-T" finished Zomb, but then he noticed he was no longer in the room. He was now sitting on a sandy beach, with a town behind him, a large tower up on the hills with a vulture like mask emblem on it, with which two sword emblems lay beside it.

"That bastard Kuma… I'LL GET HIM BACK FOR THAT!!!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Toma was a kind man… A while back, when I ate the Nuu Nuu no Mi, I was beaten by pirates, who sent me adrift in the ocean… He found me half dead…" Mayat smiled, and sipped his sake. "He took me under his wing as an apprentice in this bar… He taught me everything I could possibly need to know about cooking and drinks… He was also a very jolly person…"

"How did it happen?" whispered Michael, sipping his sake.

Mayat sighed. "He was murdered…"

Yami, Charlotte and Michael's eyes widened.

Mayat looked down. "He was murdered by a bandit… And that bandit was…"

"'Gambler' Eugeus…"

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: Broken Bottle Toma**


	8. Broken Bottle Toma

**Chapter 8: Broken Bottle Toma**

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

_My life has ended… I'm going to die here… On this wide ocean… I can't swim… I don't have any food… I have no water… I… Am going to die…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mayat woke with a start, and sat up straight.

"Oh? You awake are you?" came a gruff voice.

Mayat looked round to see an old man whittling a piece of wood. "W-what happened…?" he grimaced uncomfortably and placed his head in his hands as a stabbing pain shot through it. "My head…" Images flashed. Pirates, kicking him, beating him… "I don't remember…" whispered the boy.

The old man laughed. "We found ya' down on the docks! You were sleeping 'alf dead when we found ya!"

Mayat nodded. "I'm sorry to be a burden…" he said apologetically.

The old man laughed. "NOT AT ALL! I'm Toma!"

Mayat cocked his head. "Toma…? Ossan…?"

A tick appeared on the man's head. "I'M NO OLD MAN! I'M 'YOUNG AND FRESH'!" he protested.

"Nope, you look like an ossan to me…" said Mayat, flatly.

Toma was taken aback. "I AM NOT AN OSSAN! I AM THE FAMOUS TOMA OF THE 'GUARDMAN PUB'!"

Mayat considered these words for several moments, searching his memory. Guardman pub... Guardman pup..."Never heard of it…" he said at last.

Toma was taken even further aback, his eyes wide. "NEVER HEARD OF-?"

BOP!

"OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Mayat, as he rubbed the bump now formed on his head.

"FOR BEING MUTINOUS!"

"I DON'T WORK FOR YOU CRAZY-OSSAN!"

_And so started our beautiful friendship…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Clean the dishes!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING OSSAN?!"

"Acting mutinous!"

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND MUTINY?!" cried Mayat, a giant tick spawning on his head.

"Mutiny is a horrible thing lad…" mused Toma, going off in a self trance.

"Ossan! Ossan!! OSSAN!! OO-SSSS-AA-NN!!" yelled Mayat, picking up a potato on the counter and flinging it at Toma's bald head.

The potato bounced onto the floor, but snapped Toma out of his trance. "Anyway kid, scrub in a circle motion, doing up and down won't clean them at all…"

"SHUT UP, OSSAN, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"MUTINY!" yelled Toma, grabbing a stick and thrashing it down in Mayat's direction.

"OI!! STOP TALKING ABOUT MUTINY STUPID OSSAN!!!"

_He was a rather rash fellow…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hehehe… This is golden…" whispered Toma, peeping through a hole in a wall in the neighbouring house.

"Ossan, what cha' doing?"

Toma froze, and slowly, turned his head to the left, where Mayat was standing, water bucket in his thirteen year old hands. "Erm Mayat… Erm… This isn't what it looks like…"

Mayat raised an eyebrow, and looked through the hole, only to be blasted back by a spurt of blood from his nose. "ERO-OSSAN!!! YOU'RE PEEPING ON THE GIRLS HOTSPIRING!"

…_Not to mention perverted… (That out burst gave me a few scars on my stomach…)_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oi… Ossan, oi… Ossan… OI OSSAN!!!" Toma woke with a start, as Mayat kicked him on the head with his boot. "Wake up will ya!? We're swamped today, no thanks to you, offering those girls free drinks, you perv…"

Toma blinked, and then chuckled. "I bet you enjoy watching them get drunk! Because I know…" he drew closer to the 14 year old. "You're a pervert too…"

Mayat turned red. "ERO-OSSAN!"

Toma laughed, drawing back. "You really worry too much, Mayat-kun! You forget…" he threw his arms in the air. "We must all make the most out of this wonderful life! You only have one chance!"

"That's stupid…" said Mayat flatly.

"MUTINY!!"

"OH COME ON!!"

_He was like a crazy uncle…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oi! A Double Cherry-shot over here!"

"Three shots of vodka!"

"A glass of whisky!" Mayat rushed back and forth behind the bar, grabbing and pouring drinks for the demanding customers, trying to keep up with them all.

Toma walked into the room, yawning. "Hey Mayat, how's business…"

A potato was promptly hurled at him. "DON'T 'HOW'S BUISNESS?' ME!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO OWNS THIS FREAKIN' PUB! WHERE DID ALL THE OTHER STAFF GO?!"

"They quit…" said Toma, yawning. This surprised Mayate and he stopped for the briefest of moments.

"WHAT?! WHY'D THEY QUIT?!"

"I dunno… Something like 'Me being a bad manager' or some other rubbish…"

"YOU ARE A BAD MANAGER YOU IDJIT! IF I WASN'T A FREELOADER I'D QUIT TOO!"

"Oi! Where's my drink!?" called a young blonde man, two girls sitting at his table. "If you don't bring it soon I'll have to beat it out of you!"

The girls giggled.

"Why I oughta…" whispered Mayat, a tick on his head.

Toma sighed. "Let him be lad… Just get them the drinks…"

Mayat nodded, in a very strained manner, and began to pour out the alcohol, and brought the crimson liquid over to the man's table. "About time!" called the blonde man, sneering.

"Piss off…" whispered Mayat, under his breath.

"Oi…"

Mayat looked over his shoulder, to see the man aiming a pistol at him. "Did you just insult me?"

"Marco, don't he's just a kid!" whispered one of his companions.

The man, Marco shook his head. "I DON'T CARE! EVEN CHILDREN SHOULD KNOW MANNERS!!"

"Pity…" Toma cracked his knuckles behind Marco, and then backhanded him, sending him flying right into the wall. "I guess some adults don't have any either…" Mayat looked at him, surprised, then grinned.

"Stupid Ossan! You do that to our customers and you'll scare everyone out!" he said indignantly.

_He always protected me…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We went fishing…

He taught me cooking…

He taught me hand-to-hand fighting…

He taught me everything…

He was to me… The father I never had…

So why…? Why did he have to die?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oi! Ossan! Come help! We're busy again today!" called a now fifteen year old Mayat, with longish hair tied in a short pony tail.

"Yare, yare…" muttered Toma, as he stumbled down the stairs from him and Mayat's sleeping quarters. "Why are we always busy on the days when I have a hangover?"

"BECAUSE YOU OFFER ANY GIRL WITH A SKIRT A FREE DRINK TOMORROW YOU IDIOT!" snapped Mayat, throwing a bottle at his boss, who caught it, and drained its contents.

"Mm… Red Merman wine, north blue, 1455… Good year…"

Mayat glared as Toma shuffled behind the counter. "Just don't go offering free stuff… We're on a tight budget as it is…"

"Ahahahaha!!" laughed Toma. He put a friendly arm around MAyat's shoulder, leaning against him. "Don't be such a wimp! We're doing fine!"

"LIKE YOU'D KNOW! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO FACE THE DEBT COLLECTERS ERO-OSSAN!"

SLAM!

Mayat and Toma stopped arguing.

A tall dark figure had entered the bar. He had sunglasses obscuring his eyes, and had a large scythe over his shoulders. A short man throwing and catching a pair of Dice was chuckling, in a crouched position, as though a dog beside a master. The tall man had a large black cigar in his mouth.

Mayat gave him a nasty look. "Excuse us… Can we help you?" he whispered, rather strained.

The tall man cocked his head. "Yeah… Get me some hard rum…" he then strode over to a table, swung his scythe down, into the ground, the lay back on a chair, thumping both his heavy boots onto the table.

"Dokorodokorodokoro…" laughed the smaller man, crawling towards the table, and kneeling down on a seat.

"And some milk for my smaller friend…"

Mayat nodded, and poured the liquor into a cup, then did the same with the milk, and brought them both over to his table.

"One rum, one milk…" whispered Mayat, laying it on the table, and turning.

"Wait a second…" murmured the tall man.

He pointed to Maya, a bar maid hired a few months ago. "Send her over instead…"

Mayat turned, just as the drinks were thrown at his face. "What the hel-?"

The small man was instantly upon him, legs wrapped around his waist, pinning him to the ground. "SEND GIRL! SEND GIRL!"

Mayat grimaced, and spat in the man's face, before throwing him off. "Maya…" he then motioned his head.

She nodded, and began to pour the rum and milk, then headed to the table.

"Thank you very much…" she whispered, bowing, as she put the glasses on the table, but as she turned, the tall man grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Where you going? Maya is it?"

"Let me go!" she grumbled, trying to break out his grip.

"Bastard…" whispered Mayat, rolling up his sleeve.

Toma held out his arm, stopping him from advancing. "No lad… Let me handle this…"

Toma, eyes dark, walked forwards, the bottle still in his hand.

The whole bar had gone quiet, watching the owner advance slowly on the large assumed bandit, and the squealing girl. "Excuse me sir…" said Toma, still looking down. "Would you please let Maya-chan go…?"

The man sneered. "And if I don't…"

Toma looked up, and his hand which held the bottle clenched, causing the bottom of the bottle to break. "I'll have to use force…"

The tall man stood up, making Maya fall to the floor. He reached over to his scythe's hilt, and wrenched it out the ground. "An old man against me? This'll be a laugh…"

"**Futsukayoi kenpo…**" (Hangover fighting style) whispered Toma, eyes white. He disappeared.

Behind the sunglasses, the man's eyes widened. "What the-?"

"**Sonji!**" (Slip!) cried Toma, reappearing, slashing the bottle right down the man's face.

A vertical scar appeared on the man's face, causing him to scream and stumble backwards.

"Now get out my Pub!" yelled Toma.

The man grumbled, his free hand clutching his face. "You… You… You don't know who you're messing with…!"

Toma glared. "I do… You're Gambler Eugeus… The pirate who's crew committed mutiny on him, and left him for dead… But that's not the point…" Toma cracked his shoulders. "You don't know who I am…"

Eugeus cocked his head. "Broken Bottle… Toma…? Also known as the drunken pirate… One of the two pirates who mastered Futsukaiyoi Kenpo, with a bounty of 70 million… Assumed dead…"

Mayat's eyes widened and he turned his head to Toma. "Seventy Million…? Ossan…?"

Toma held his bottle. "**Kouki Dorinku…**" (Final Drink) He span round, the bottle's edges about to cut Eugeus. "**Furufuru!**" (Stagger!)

CLANG!

The scythe blocked the blow, causing Toma to stagger backwards. "DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?!" yelled Eugeus.

Toma only had time to gasp, as blood spurted out of his chest. "What…?"

Mayat couldn't speak. "Oss… An…?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"He was a great man…" whispered Mayat, pouring himself another glass. "He taught me everything…"

Michael looked down. "I'm so sorry…"

Charlotte drained her third glass in a single gulp, not saying anything.

Yami on the other hand… Was in heaps of tears. "T-that's so sad…" he then leapt at Mayat. "LET ME HAVE A HUG!"

"OI! GET OFFA' ME!" yelled Mayat, struggling to push Yami off.

"So I take it he became the Mayor of this town a short while after… And the people respect him through fear…" whispered Michael.

Mayat nodded, running his index finger over the scar on his chest. "Precisely…"

Yami sat back down on his chair, smiling slightly, top hat over his eyes. "Well then…" he punched his hand. "I'M ALL PSYCHED UP NOW! I REALLY WANT TO BEAT THIS GAMBLER GUY UP!"

Mayat stared at him, stunned. "Are you crazy?! He'll kill you! You'll get beaten within an inch of your life, and then slaughtered like a lamb!"

Michael nodded. "Mayat's right Yami. You can't take things this lightly. Beating Faust was probably just a fluke, you are a rookie pirate!"

"Still… I'm strong!" Yami pointed out.

"DON'T USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE!" Michael looked towards Charlotte. "Come on Charlie, back me up here!"

Charlotte looked up, an ambitious glint in her sightless eyes.

"Charlie…?" whispered Michael, stepping back.

She grinned her usual mischievous grin. "I've been looking for a challenge since I came here…"

Michael's face fell. "G-guys…?"

A glint appeared in the pair's eyes. "I really want a fight right now…" they said simultaneously.

"Creepy…" whispered Mayat.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Yami. "There's one more thing!" he pointed at Mayat. "If we manage to beat the crap out of this Gambler Guy… You have to be our nakama!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Master John is very pleased to have a pirate wish to join him so eagerly…" whispered the figure. He wore a grinning opera mask, and a dusty wizard-style hat, slightly lopsided atop his head. A frayed coat covered his body, only revealing two gloved hands, one black, and one white.

"Yeah… Whatever…" grunted Zomb, who had a cigarette in his mouth, and was slouching with an aura of laziness about him.

"I reason; you have not appeared on the wanted lists before have you not? I reason that it is unusual to appear out of no where, unless you seek power through the form of your captain…"

"IS THAT AN INSULT?!" yelled Zomb.

"Negative…" answered the masked man almost immediately.

Zomb's frown didn't falter. "You seem familiar… Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I reason; Likely Negative…"

Zomb suddenly grinned. "Of course… I thought you'd disappeared… Tell me, how'd you end up here?"

"'Mirror Knight' Joker…"

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Short chapter, yet reveals Mayat's past, even if very badly. I heavily criticise this chapter, but never the less, accept it as necessary… And so; the plot thickens…**

**Next Time: '8-ball' Jak **


	9. 8 Ball Jak

'**8-ball' Jak**

**000000000000000000000000000**

"Your… Nakama?" whispered Mayat, eyes wide.

Charlotte punched Yami on the head. "Don't be an idiot Yami! He may not WANT to be a pirate!"

Yami pointed accusingly at her. "Come on! You're the one who said you wanted a cook! And now we can have one! He can even stitich his arm back on! HIS ARM!"

"WHAT'S THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?" yelled Michael and Charlotte.

"YOU CAN'T GO AROUND ORDERING PEOPLE TO BE PIRATES, THAT'S JUST RUDE!" yelled Michael.

"Alright…" whispered Mayat.

The three stopped arguing.

Mayat locked eyes with them, a smile on his face. "IF you beat with Eugeus… I'll become your nakama…"

"YOSH!!!" yelled Yami, punching the air. "I NOW HAVE A CREW OF…" he pointed at Charlotte, Michael and Mayat. "THREE… Oh wait, do I count…? FOUR!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh? Mayat-kun has some new friends who may be planning to give me a visit?" mused Eugeus in his throne like chair, his scythe stuck in the floorboards.

"Yes Eugeus-sama… Dokorodokorodokoro…" whispered the small crouching man.

"If they come here let Jak finish them… If they try to escape…"

The small figure licked his lips. "Dokorodokorodokoro…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"That's it up there…" whispered Mayat, pointing right up the hill to a hige mansion.

"He doesn't like to boast this bloke does he…?" whispered Michael, hanging his binoculars around his neck.

"Eugeus won all his money before he came here in Gambling halls across east blue… He's been wanted for dead in each one of them… I heard he was even attacked by the Mirror knight one time…"

"The who?" asked Yami, cocking his head.

"Never mind…" muttered Mayat. "Anyway, if you want to sneak in, there are three entrances… The main, the back, and the roof… All of which are heavily guarded bar the roof… So I suggest…"

"BAGGSIE THE BACK!" yelled Yami, dashing off in the mansions direction.

"Oi-!" cried Mayat, only to be silenced by Charlotte, who placed her hand over his mouth.

"Quiet… Yami will be fine… I'll cause a ruckus up the front and draw attention to that area, while you and Michael take the roof…"

Mayat nodded slowly.

"Good…" whispered Charlotte. "I'll probably hold out against most of them for ten minutes, and then I'll have to make a break for it and go by the roof… So I'll catch up with you guys…"

She then took her hand away from Mayat, and dashed off into the bushes.

"Well… I guess it's just you and me…" whispered Michael, walking forward, while adjusting his cap.

Mayat nodded. "I… WILL DO AS CHARLIE-CHAN COMMANDS!" he cried, forming a dramatic pose.

Michael sweat dropped. "Kay, all we have to do is find this Eugeus bloke and beat the crap out of him right?" asked Michael. "Because, honestly, I need to get back to map-making…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"BACK, BACK, BACK, BACK, BACK, BACK, BACK!" yelled Yami as he ran through the forest, knocking anything which stood in his way to the ground. "BACK. BACK, BAC! Actually…." He suddenly stopped. "Where am I?"

He began to look around, and realised he'd ran completely up the hill, far past the mansion.

"EH?! I RAN THIS FAR?! Actually, this is a good view…" he took off his top at and lay down on a patch of grass. The stars were in the sky, shining down like tiny light bulbs. "It's so pretty…" he whispered.

"Dokorodokorodokorodokoro!" laughed a crouching figure from behind.

A pair of dice landed beside Yami, whose eyes widened.

BOOM!!!!

The pair of dice flew back into the cruched man's hands. "One down… Three to go… Dokorodokorodokoro… Eugeus-sama will reward Snake… Yes… Snake will be rewarded… Dokorodokorodokoro…"

"**Ryu Ryu no…**" Yami shot out the smoke, fist in dragon form. "**HAMMER!!!!**"

Snake only had time to blink, before the fist connected with his face, sending him rolling backwards, into a nearby tree.

Yami pointed accusingly at him, a dragon like fang sticking out his mouth. "OI! IT'S RUDE TO ATTACK PEOPLE FROM BEHIND! WHERE'S YOUR SENSE OF 'FAIR PLAY'?!"

Snake sat up, glaring, his murk colour hair getting in his eyes. "SNAKE WAS TRYING TO ASSASSINATE YOU, BAKA!"

"EH?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! IF YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME, AT LEAST GIVE ME NOTICE!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Snake held the two dice between his fingers. "**Roll… Hebi Me!!!**" (Snake Eyes)

HE threw the dice strait at Yami, who held both arms infront of his body like a boxer. "**Ryu Ryu no…**"

The dice landed in front of him.

"**KURO-HANE TATE!!!!**" (Black-Wing shield)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"That was surprisingly easy…" whispered Mayat, as they climbed onto the roof entrance.

"Well, if Charlotte's been clever, and she usually is, then all the guards will have gone to the front entrance, meaning the sides were completely vulnerable…"

"Score!" whispered Mayat, giving Michael a thumbs up, before moving towards the trap door, and sliding it open. Dark stairs led down into the mansion. "This used to be the night-watchman's exit, but they never removed it when they remodelled it. This house did belong to the last mayor… But now that Eugeus owns it…"

They walked down a few steps and began to hear the sound of loud, casino-style music.

"He turned it into a VIP casino… Only the richest and the prettiest can get in…"

"This guy has a thing about gambling don't he…?" muttered Michael.

"Yup…" whispered Mayat.

They ended up in front of a door.

"This should be the Snooker room…" whispered Mayat. "When Toma told me about this place, I memorised every inch…" he pushed the door open, and sure enough, a snooker table stood in the centre of a small room…

Filled with large men…

"Oi… What are a bunch of kids doing here?" muttered a bald man sitting on a bench, a girl sitting on his lap.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "What happened to 'This place isn't heavily guarded'?"

Mayat backed off a little. "It's not… These are the players…"

There were at least ten men, each holding a snooker cue. One man in particular caught Michael's interest.

He was tall, well built, but not too large. He had unruly blonde hair, and a heavy black jacket.

"So we need to fight all of you do we?" whispered Michael, cracking his knuckles.

"Oiyoi!" cried Mayat. "THESE GUYS ARE WALKING BUILDINGS MAN!"

"WHAT WAS THAT RUNT?!"

Mayat scurried back against the wall.

"Hey Jak, can I beat these kids to a pulp?" muttered one man.

The tall man scanned Michael with one eye. "Go ahead… He's… Not important…"

"Hehe… I've been lookin' for a fight all day!"

The man with a girl on his lap stood up, letting her sit down on the bench. "This'll be fun!"

"Hey, he doesn't even look strong enough to be one of those stupid pirates Eugeus told us to kill! Maybe he's just a weakling who-"

Michael swung his fist back. "**KAISEN…**" The circuits on his right arm, and back all lit up, lighting seven in total. Electricity began to collect in his palm. "**RAM!!!!!**" he thrust his fist forward in a punching motion, sending electricity at the men, causing them all to be sent flying backwards.

The tall man raised an eyebrow, as all his men crashed through the wall beside him.

Mayat's eyes were wide. "EH?! YOU'RE STRONG?!"

"DON'T SOUND SO SURPRISED!" yelled Michael.

The man stood up. His coat fell back revealing three letters tattooed on his chest; JAK

"You may be of some interest after all…" he swung his cue off from around his shoulders, and in a breaking motion. "Maya, get out of here…"

The girl looked up, then at Mayat.

"Maya?" he whispered, eyes wide.

She bit her lip, and then ran out the door at the other end of the room.

"So you use electrical attacks do you?" whispered Jak, a grin forming on his face. "What a coincidence…" He put a hand in his pocket, and brought out three balls, two red, and one blue. "Do you play?"

Michael adjusted his cap, just as the devices on his right arm zapped back into life. "Nope… Never was a gambling type…"

Jak smiled. "Pity…" He threw the balls out of his gloved hands and they began to float!

"WHAT?! WHY ARE THEY FLOATING?!" yelled Mayat.

Green energy began to surge off the balls, making them look neon coloured.

"Mayat… Go on ahead… I'll take this guy…" whispered Michael, his right arm surging with electricity.

"Oh? You seem a little angry… May I ask why?"

Michael smiled. "You called my friends stupid…" he looked up, his eyes white with anger. "No one insults my friends…"

Mayat shakily ran towards the door.

"Did I give you permission to run?" muttered Jak. He took the cue, and hit one of the red balls in Mayat's direction.

"**KAISEN SHOT!!!**"

Michael's yellow blast of energy met Jak's green, causing them both to block each other.

Jak drew his attention back onto Michael. "You're skilled, I'll give you that…"

Michael cocked his head. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar…"

Jak laughed. "Maybe… You may know me as…" a giant banner appeared behind him with the kanji for 8 emblazoned on it. "'8-Ball' Jak!"

Michael stared for a few seconds then said flatly; "Nope, my imagination…"

This comment made Jak fall on his face. "WHAT'S WITH THAT REACTION?! AT LEAST BE A LITTLE INTIMADATED!"

"I gained myself a bounty of 10 thousand at the age of 16, and am famous for being the worlds only Cue using pirate!"

"Well, who really would use a cue?? I mean, it doesn't even have a point…" muttered Michael, a weird grin forming on his face.

Gloom descended over Jak. "I thought it was cool…"

"Chance!" whispered Michael, the devices switching back on. "**KAISEN… RAM!!!**"

One of the floating balls zoomed in front of the blast blocking the attack. "OI! YOU BASTARD, DON'T ATTACK ME WHEN I'M DEPRESSED!"

"WHO'D WAIT?!" retorted Michael.

"Alright! It's on now!" Jak sneered. "You're about to enter a world of pain man…"

Michael adjusted his cap. "It's Michael… Michael Siramato… Don't forget it!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ahh… I finally found the back entrance! Thanks Chibi-chan!"

"Don't mention it… Dokorodokorodokoro…" Snake's face had many bumps on it, and a stream of tears were running down from his right (And black) eye.

"YOSH!!! NOW TO GO FIND THE SCYTHE-OSSAN!" yelled Yami, punching the air. He began to stride forwards, a grin on his face.

Snake smiled. "He has no idea what he's getting into… Egeus-sama will tear top-hat apart… Snake knows he will… Snake is a good boy…"

Meanwhile, Yami walked towards the door, and knocked on it, before punching it down. It revealed a dark corridor. "WOW! A MYSTERY TUNNEL! AWSOME!!!!"

He then began to hum merrily, and strode into the tunnel, disappearing in the inky blackness.

"Wow! It sure is dark in here!" said Yami, grinning. "Actually, I wonder where this tunnel leads… IT IS A MYSTERY TUNNEL! YOSH!!!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Fuhrer Bradly, we've sighted a small vessel off the ships side!" yelled a raven haired man, barging into the captain's quarters.

Seven individuals sat there. One an ebony haired beauty with a long green flowing dress, a short fat man who was licking his lips, a teenage boy with long green hair, a brown haired lady in a black dress, a small boy with long murky green hair, and finally a tall man with an eye patch, and a sword sheathed in his belt.

The man with an eye patch smiled. "No need to worry Colonel Mustang… It's probably just a fisherman's boat… Let it pass…"

"B-BUT FUHRER! IT'S PASSENGERS SAYING HE'S GOT A MESSAGE FOR YOU!"

"Go see what it is Pride, it may just be some stupid marine bounty hunter, so he'll be no trouble!" laughed the green haired teen.

"Lust, go have a look then…" grunted the Fuhrer, returning to his seat.

The ebony haired woman nodded, then stood up, walking onto the main deck.

"So THIS is the guy you seem to have a problem with?" muttered Lust, sneering.

A brunette teen lay lazily back in a small row boat. He had a green jacket over his shoulders, and an X shaped tattoo over his eye. A gauntlet covered his right arm, and two gold pistols lay holstered in his belt. "Good mornin'!" he yelled. "I don't suppose your Fuhrer then?!"

Lust shook her head. "No…" she then held her arm out over the boat. "Die…"

Her gloved fingers shot out at incredible speed, goring the man strait away.

"Pity… All the homunculus have special weapons made to imitate devils fruit… This glove is meant to imitate the Toge Toge no Mi" (Thorn Thorn fruit)

"God that stings…" muttered the man.

Lust's eyes widened. "Wha-?"

BANG!!!

Pride's eye widened as Lust staggered into view, clutching her chest, a large amount of blood seeping out.

There was the sound rather like a CLOP, and the brunette walked into view, spinning a gold pistol around one finger. "Ya know I'm supposed to intercept you THEN kill you… But I'm not really the type to dwell on stuff, so I think I'll just kill ya all now…"

Pride drew his sword. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The brunette smiled, and flicked his other pistol out the holster. "The names Rokuya…" He held the gun out at arms length. "Rokuya Getto…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**(Right, I didn't know how to end the chapter, but if you could, can you please insert a scene here. It ould be Charlotte vs. Eugeus's men, or Michael's continued fight with Jak, but could you please do that? Thanks!!!)**

**Next Time: Pain Memory**


	10. Pain Memory

**Pain Memory**

**Hey guys! Here's the crew members which are taken so far!**

**Captain; Yami D. Naria**

**Musician/Swordsman; Charlotte Peyton**

**Navigator; Michael Siramato**

**Cook; Mayat Ado**

**Shipwrite; A????? H??????**

**Doctor; J???? F????**

**Second Musician; M??-??? L???**

**Any other guys, just send em' in! I've had a load of great enemies, and created a few good uns' myself, so keep sendin' in!!**

**0000000000000000000000000**

"YO!" yelled Rokuya, waltzing into the small room, where Tock and Bura were waiting for him. "I just finished! He wasn't so hard!"

"And yet I still beat you back here…" mumbled Tock.

"Ohoho! If I were Zomb, we'd be fighting right now! Where is he anyway?"

Bura cleared her throat. "Zomb sent in a message by Den Den Mushi. He said he's going to spend a bit more time investigating…"

Rokuya cocked his head. "What did the message say?"

She smiled lightly, and held up a sheet of paper. "'I'm going to be spending more time here. For some Reason Mirror Knight Cobalt is here, working UNDER Phantom John. Trying to investigate why. Also, tell Kuma that his ass is mine! I'LL KILL THAT MOTHER…' well, you can guess the rest…"

Rokuya fell down on the floor, rolling with laughter.

Tock adjusted his sunglasses, and then stood up.

Rokuya wiped a tear from his eye, and then looked at the blue Privateer. "Where are you going?"

"If Mirror Knight is there, then I've got business to do…"

Bura raised an eyebrow. "Two Privateers there would jeopardise the mission, you are not allowed to go near another Privateer while they are on a mission. You know that…"

Tock grunted, but sat back down.

She sighed. "Now… About your next missions…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"**KAISEN…**"

"**8-BALL…**"

"**RAM/SHOT!!!**"

Michael swung his fist forwards, sending the largest blast he could muster, which met Jak's black 8-ball.

'_Shit, I'm getting no where with this guy…'_ thought Michael, massaging his arm. _'Any more and my right arm's devices might short circuit…'_

Jak placed his hand in the side pocket of his jeans, and brought out four more balls. _'I've only got five left in the bag!? ARE YOU SHITIN' ME?!'_

Michael punched the ground, and electricity began to gather at the front of his fist. '_I've got to finish this quickly…'_

Jak threw the four balls into the air, where they began to float, suspended by the static electricity. _'Or else…'_

'_I'LL LOSE!__'_ thought both simultaneously.

"**RAM!!!!!!!!**" yelled Michael, slamming his fist forward with all his might.

"**MULTI-SHOT!!!!!!!**"

BOOOOOOMM!!!!!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"MAYA! MAYA!" yelled Mayat, running down the tunnel, after the sounds of her retreating footsteps. When he didn't get a response, he tried a different approach. "MAYA! IT'S ME!"

"GO AWAY!" she yelled back at him. Those words surprised him. He staggered briefly, then continued.

"MAYA! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?! I THOUGHT- I THOUGHT-" She suddenly stopped, followed shortly by Mayat, who stood inches from her. The two were silent for a moment, both looking at the ground before Mayat quietly added, "I thought you were dead Maya…"

Maya looked over her shoulder, and it was plain to see tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she then began to run off again. Mayat tensed.

"MAYA! WAIT, MAYA!"

He followed her until he came to a large set of wooden double doors. "Maya…?" He asked uncertainly. He pushed the doors apart, and walked into the room.

"My, my, Mayat-kun… You took your time getting here…"

Mayat's eyes turned white. "Eu-eu… Eugeus…?"

The tall man sat in a throne like chair, his scythe over his shoulders. "Nice to see you remember me Mayat-kun… After all…" he grinned, and spat out his cigar. "I gave you that scar on your chest…"

Mayat grit his teeth. "You… You…"

"I'm sorry…" came a small voice.

Mayat's eyes widened even further. "Maya…? Chan…?"

Eugeus laughed. "Good work Maya! I suppose you can take your father home now. Pity, he was a good gambling card…"

She looked down, and headed out a door beside the throne.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Ever since Maya started working for you I've had her father hostage… Getting her to lead you in here was quite easy… She made a good casino dancer, but I'll find a replacement…"

Mayat blinked. "You…" he scrunched up his fist. "Mother…" red energy began to surround his arm "Fucking…" a red sphere appeared in his palm. "BASTARD!!!"

Eugeus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that that the Pain Memory ability the Nuu Nuu no Mi is said to posses?

"By gathering up the pain the fruits master has obtained, the amount of pain can be stored up, and admitted on an opponent… But the move is said to also make the user of the move fell the pain back at them, ten times stronger…"

Mayat's eyes were very white, his pupils wide ovals, his teeth gritted together like glue. "I'm going to kill you… I'LL KILL YOU!!!!"

He rushed forwards, cradling the arm with red energy. "**ITAMI KINEN!!!**" (Pain Memory)

Eugeus winced slightly. Come one Mayat-kun… There's no need to be like that…"

"SHUT UP AND DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mayat thrust his palm forwards, aiming for the face…

CLANG!!

Eugeus lifted the scythe at the last minute, blocking Mayat's palm with the flat side.

Mayat grunted, eyes still white, rage consuming him. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE LIKE THE ROACH YOU ARE?!"

Egeus's look of fear, faded into a smug smile. "I'm sorry Mayat-kun… I actually seemed to like you… Pity…"

Blood exploded from Mayat's body.

"This Scythe is made of Kairoseki…"

Mayat gave a short, small gasp, and then the colour in his eyes faded.

The red energy had disappeared.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Man, this mystery cave is taking FOREVER!! I wonder if it has an exit… WAIT! WHAT IF IT DOESN'T HAVE AN EXIT!? WHAT'LL HAPPEN?!" cried Yami.

BOOOM!!!!

Yami jumped in the air when a resounding explosion was heard, and dust fell on him from the ceiling.

"AH! MYSTERY DUST!! IT BURNS!- Actually, It doesn't…" he paused. "I really need to get more sun…-"

BONK!

As the thought crossed his mind, Michael fell on him from above.

"YA!! MYSTERY MONSTER!"

BONK!

"AH! MYSTERY MONSTER JUST HIT ME!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Michael, immediately clapping his hand over his mouth.

There was suddenly a buzzing sound. Jak was floating down from the hole above them, green energy coming from his boots. "Lucky I remembered these eh? Michael was it?"

Yami looked over his back at Michael, who was rubbing his head.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were a monster!" he explained.

"Yami, shut up…" Michael grunted.

"Who's this then? Another one of your stupid crew like the red head from before?"

Yami cocked his head. "Who's the old guy?"

A tick appeared on Jak's head. "I'll have you know, I'm 26…"

"That's what I said; Old guy!" said Yami, smiling brightly.

"Why you insolent little-"

"BeroBero…" Jak lowered his cue, and took out a pocket Den Den Mushi.

"Hey…" said Jak.

"Eugeus-sama says he caught one of the intruders. Mayat's going to be shown to the gamblers in about half an hour. He wants you to bring the others. Also, there's a troublemaker outside. Sort her out when you're done."

"On it." Barked Jak, stuffing the Mushi in his pocket. "Now where were-"

Yami appeared in front of him, eyes red. "**RYU RYU NO…**"

"WHAT THE?!-"

"**KUCHI TAIHOU!!!**" (Mouth Cannon) A jet of amber flames shot out his mouth right into Jak's chest, causing him to scream and be sent flying into a pillar shrouded in the caves darkness.

He rubbed his now burnt chest. "W-what the hell…?"

Yami blurred into vision inches from him. The scaled fingers wrapped around Jak's neck and held him pinned against the wall.

"H-Hey! Easy man! I surrender! Just let me go man!" begged jak, staring into the crimson eyes.

"Where's the casino…" whispered Yami, in a dangerous tone, his pupils still boring into Jak's eyes.

"D-down the tunnel! Behind the double doors!"

"Thank you…" Yami whispered, his eyes turning back there usual pale grey. His fingers returned to their usual, human form, and he released Jak's neck.

Michael stared, stunned. "Yami… You…"

The buzzing began again. "**8-Ball…**" growled Jak, aiming his cue at Yami's head.

"**Ryu Ryu no…**" whispered Yami, lifting a dragon arm towards his own head and adjusting his top hat. "**Tokkan…**" (Rush)

Freezing, Jak turned ridged, staring into space, before gasping, and falling over, eyes wide.

"What did you do?" whispered Michael.

Yami grinned. "Tokkan affects anyone who's been hit by a Dragon attack and taken a lot of damage. Basically, it knocks them out."

"Amazing…" Michael's eyes were wide; not only from admiration, but from astonishment that Yami said a sentence that actually made… Sense!

Yami then looked in the direction Jak had told them to go. "Let's find Mayat. Charlie's probably doing just fine!"

Michael sighed. "You're probably right… But maybe I should back her up, I mean, she'll appreciate help…" The two boys looked at each other seriously for a few moments, as if contemplating the statement. Then, both grinned. "Like hell!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"**Midnight…**" whispered Charlotte, holding her sword vertically. "**STRIKE!**"

Spinning the sword horizontally, she thrust it forward, giving it extra force with her other hand. A group of guards who were rushing at her were propelled backwards by the sheer force of the strike.

"Are you guys REALLY the best this bloke's got? PATHETIC!" the kanji for demon shone bright on her forehead. "JUST BEING SO PATHETIC MAKES ME WANT TO CUT YOU UP!"

"S-SCARY!" yelled the remaining guards, who all stepped back.

"**MIDNIGHT…**"

"OH CRAP!"

"NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"**TORNADO!**"

She ran forwards, spinning the black sword around, then slashing out at full force, the momentum gathered from the spin giving it even more power. The remaining guards were blown backwards into the wall of the casino, unconscious.

"Too easy…" she grunted, sheathing her sword.

"Wow, you are as good as they say…"

Charlotte sensed something fast slicing through the air and ducked, just as a card zoomed over her head, embedding itself in a tree.

"Or maybe you're even better… Blind Assassin…"

A man walked out from behind a tree. He had a deck of cards in his hand, and a fedora cap on his head, with spiky blonde hair sticking out it. Azure eyes gazed at Charlotte. "Nice to meet you…"

"I don't know who you are…" whispered Charlotte, drawing the sword yet again. "But if you attack me…" Her eyes flashed. "I'll kill you…"

"My, my… So cruel…" whispered the man, smiling. "For a start, my name's Rouge, just so you know. Let me ask, have you ever fought a projectiles user before?"

Charlotte grinned. "Once, and he claimed to be a prince…"

Rouge shrugged. "Well in that case I'm a pauper… And you're the lonely princess…" Three cards were drawn from the deck. "Let's see the Princess dance, eh? Dridridri…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"ALRIGHT! THREE 7'S!"

"All on black 4!"

"Royal Flush, I win again!"

"NO! THAT'S MY ENTIRE FORTUNE!"

"Double your bet!"

"Snake eyes, you lose!"

"Wow, this place is so big!" whispered Yami, eyes going wide as he and Michael entered through the double doors. A variety of men and women were all sitting at tables, gambling, betting their life savings and in on case that the two heard, each other.

"Yeah, but don't go running-" Mayat began, turning his head to look at his Captain.

But Yami was gone.

'_HE RAN OFF EVEN BEFORE I TOLD HIM NOT TOO?!'_ Michael mentally screamed.

"WOW!" yelled Yami, staring at the slot machine. "I've never seen one of these before!" he poked the plastic revolver. "I wonder what it does…"

"Hey mister, you new here?" asked a man.

Yami spun round, and slowly nodded.

"Well here ya go! Take a casino token. But don't go wasting it on something like tha-"

"Poke…" muttered Yami as he slid the token into the coin slot.

"WHAT?! Aw man, you'll never win on that thing! That's just made with luck; you can never win on something like tha-"

Yami pulled the lever three times making the revolver's all land on 7. The machine began to flash, and coins poured out the slot at the bottom.

"WOW! DID I WIN?!" yelled Yami, grinning like a child who'd received a sweet.

The man stood there, mouth agape, as Yami crammed the coins into his pockets, and began to walk away, whistling merrily.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

Yami stopped walking, and looked in the direction of a large stage, where a red curtain was drawn.

"YOUR AMAZING HOST, EUGEUS-SAMA, WILL NOW ADRESS YOU WITH SOME ENTERTAIMENT!"

The curtain began to fold back. Yami's eyes went wide. Mayat was kneeling down, his cloths drenched in blood, his eyes blank in a near lifeless state.

"Ero… Boy…?" Yami muttered.

Eugeus walked out onto the stage, scythe over his shoulders.

"This boy… This pathetic boy… Thought he'd be able to get the better of your amazing mayor…" Some of the crowd began to whisper. "HE actually thought he'd be able to beat me with some foolish tricks… He is PATHETIC."

He kicked Mayat straight in the chest, causing him to cough up even more blood, covering some of the stage's floor. Eugeus kicked him again, making him fall on his side.

"HE. IS. WORTHLESS!!" with every word another kick was given.

He raised the scythe. "This…"

Michael scrunched up his fist, and prepared to attack.

"IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DEFY ME!"

He swung the scythe down… Until…

"**RYU RYU NO…**"

Everyone spun round to see a teenage boy, eyes red like fire, dashing along the floor, a pair of coal black arms trailing behind him (Like Luffy's bazooka stance only arms not stretched.)

"What the…?" whispered Eugeus.

The boy's face seemed to be looking almost… _Dragon-_like! A vague silhouette hanging over him with a face covered in black scales, sharp fangs and blood red eyes.

Yami stopped inches from Eugeus, whose eyes were wide with shock and surprise.

"**SHOTTOGAN!!!!!!**" (Shotgun)

He slammed his fists forward, palms open, claws digging into the flesh at the force of bullets. For a moment it seemed like time had stopped. Mayat seemed to be staring at them, amazed. Michael had his mouth wide open at the sheer power of the move Yami just used.

And then, Eugeus was sent hurtling backwards, crashing into the wall at the end of the stage.

"Ya… Mi…?" whispered Mayat, before fainting.

Yami began to breathe heavily, still glaring at Eugeus. "You… Are someone I will NEVER forgive!"

**TO. BE. CONTINUED!!!**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS!!! DUNDUNDUN!!!**

**Next Time: Dance of the Blind Lotus**


	11. Dance of the Blind Lotus

**The Dance of the Blind Lotus**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any other manga which is owned by any other person(s) (P.S. If you read disclaimers, you have no life…)**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Last time…

"_**RYU RYU NO…**__"_

_Everyone spun round to see a teenage boy; eyes red like fire, dashing along the floor, a pair of coal black arms trailing behind him._

"_What the…?" whispered Eugeus._

_The boy's face seemed to be looking almost… Dragon-like! A vague silhouette hanging over him with a face covered in black scales, sharp fangs and blood red eyes._

_Yami stopped inches from Eugeus, whose eyes were wide with shock and surprise,_

"_**SHOTTOGAN!!!!!!**__" (Shotgun)_

_He slammed his fists forward, palms open, claws digging into the flesh at the force of bullets._

_For a moment it seemed like time had stopped._

_Mayat seemed to be staring at them, amazed._

_Michael had his mouth wide open at the sheer power of the move Yami just used._

_And then, Eugeus was sent hurtling backwards, crashing into the wall at the end of the stage._

"_Ya… Mi…?" whispered Mayat, before fainting._

_Yami began to breathe heavily, still glaring at Eugeus. "You… Are someone I will NEVER forgive!"_

_And now for the next chapter…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Charlotte grunted as another hand of cards was thrown at her, each one as sharp as a knife.

"For someone who's blind, you dodge very well…" muttered Rouge, smiling. "Tis' a pity I need to kill you…"

"Don't get cocky…" grunted Charlotte, wiping sweat off her brow.

"Oh? Getting a little tired are we?" Rouge licked his lips. "How long will you last?"

"I SAID…" yelled Charlotte, rushing forwards, sword drawn. "DON'T." she slammed the hilt into Rouge's chest. "GET." She kneed him in the face. "COCKY!" drawing the sword back, she slammed her fist into his chest, and then sheathed her sword. "Idiot…" she muttered when she was through.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte…" Rogue's voice said suddenly.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Impossible!" She spun round, but could hear his regular breathing pace. He was still standing.

"You should know; a trickster always has an ace in the hole…" he drew a small card with an ace of spades imprinted on it. "**Carta di giuoco****-****arte…****" (Italian; Card Art) "****Bomba…****" (Bomb)**

He threw the card.

Charlotte ducked, but suddenly, the card stopped in mid air, and floated down onto her body.

**"Fiore…"** (Bloom)

The card erupted in a small explosion, sending Charlotte flying backwards into tree, blood pouring out her mouth.

"Shit…" she muttered, as her body slumped onto the ground.

"Do you understand what you're up against Charlotte… Or should I say, Charlie? You're your friends call you that right?" he began to shuffle the cards, the flicked them into his other hand. "We can be friends, right? Everyone wants to have a friend nearby when they're about to die." He shuffled again, and then spread the cards out in his hands. "Fifty two cards in a deck… Four decks on my person… Two hundred and eight bombs to deal with… Each as sharp as a dagger, and as explosive as a grenade… All you have is that little steel knife…"

A grin formed on his face.

"Swords are old news… Bombs are where it's at!"

Charlotte gritted her teeth, and spat out a little blood. "You think you can beat me with your little parlour tricks pretty boy?"

"Oh! If my ego wasn't so big, that would have hurt!" laughed Rouge.

"I think I've heard of you…" muttered Charlotte. "You're that terrorist from South Blue right? Card Bomber Rouge…"

"Wow, that took longer than expected…" said Rouge flatly. "What gave it away? The cards or the bombs? Or was it perhaps my NAME?!"

"I actually don't care…" muttered Charlotte. "I just wanted to see if my hunch was right…"

Rouge cocked his head, and drew three cards. "Well, at least you know you WERE right… You'll die happily…"

"That's not what I meant…" she drew her sword. "I just wondered… If I can gain that high bounty you've got on your head… 15 million ay? You're not even one of the 'East Seven'…"

"The East seven only counts those that were born in East Blue…" said Rouge, whose eyes narrowed. "But why do you care?"

"I just wondered why an infamous terrorist is working for Eugeus…"

Rouge smiled. "That all? If you must know, I don't work for Eugeus… I'm more of a 'free-hands' man if you will… He pays me to guard this place, but I have nothing to do with protecting him… He may have a bounty of 20 million, but really, I'm probably much stronger…"

"Well then…" she began to spin her blade. "Let's test your strength for real… **Midnight…**"

"You're really starting to be boring…" muttered Rouge, flinging his cards at her.

She brought the spinning blade in front of her, blocking the attacks.

"What?" whispered Rouge, taking a step back.

"**Ippai Tsuki!**" (Full moon)

"I thought you didn't have any defence…" muttered Rouge, throwing a new hand of cards at her every three seconds.

She began to advance, sword still spinning in front of her like a giant shield. "I don't usually… But this is a good defence from ranged fighters…" The demon kanji reappeared on her forehead. "NOW STAND STILL AND LET ME CUT YOU!"

"Little bitch…" muttered Rouge. "**Carta di giuoco****-****arte… PASSERO!****" (Sparrow)**

He threw the hand at her, but instead of flying at her directly, they swerved to the sides, going behind her.

Her eyes widened as she heard them swerve round, but before she could spin round, a new hand was thrown, this time directly at her front.

She was trapped.

"SHIT!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"ARGH! HOTHOTHOT!!" yelled Rokuya, dropping the tea cup making the brown liquid spill over the floor.

He stuck a very red tongue out his mouth, anime tears running down his ceeks. "I burntth my tongueth…"

A small boy, looking around twelve, with blue hair, a tailor made suit and an eye patch over his right eye, put down his teacup. "Why are you such a child Rokuya…?"

"SAYS THE CHILD!" yelled Rokuya, standing up and pointing accusingly at the boy. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME HOT TEA?! DO YOU ENJOY WATCHING ME SUFFER, CIEL?!"

The boy put down his tea cup. "Sebastian…"

A man dressed in butler attire came in. He had a pale face, and ebony black hair. Red eyes stared at Ciel, with an odd _hunger_. "Yes, young master?"

"Fetch Rokuya more tea… And clean up that mess…."

"Yes, my lord…" said Sebastian, smiling, and bowing.

"Wow… Does he come with a cup holder?" asked Rokuya, staring in awe at the butler who was cleaning up the mess on the floor.

A tick appeared on Ciel's head. "You are… As merry as ever Rokuya… What brings you to my home then?"

"Um… Boredom…"

Ciel sweat dropped.

"Oh!" Rokuya put his hand inside his bag and pulled out a gauntlet with sharp finger tips. "And the Thorn Gauntlet…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"When I was on a mission I encountered some pirates, each didn't have a devils fruit, but DID have something like this… They called it a fruit model or something, meant to model a devil's fruit ability…" he held up seven fingers. "I killed two of them. One had the Thorn, the other had the Clock."

Ciel looked up. "You mean like Tock's ability?"

"Yup!" said Rokuya smiling.

"There were five others." "There was the Mane Mane no mi, the Mizu Mizu no Mi, Baku Baku no mi, Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi and Te Te no Mi." (Clone, Water, Munch, Earth, Hand) "But all the abilities had limitations… The thorn one could only stretch her gauntleted hand."

Ciel scratched his head. "I've not heard much about them… Rumour was that the Marine's head scientist developed the Mock devil fruit items, but couldn't get them perfect. The aim was to make an army of the most powerful fruit users. But the devices were given the scrap, and sent to South Blue…"

"Where the Pride pirates stole the Prototypes…" finished Rokuya. "I just wondered… Thanks! I owe you one!!"

He opened the door just as Sebastian walked in with a cup of tea. "Are you going so soon Sir Rokuya?"

Rokuya smiled. "Yup!" he took the cup and drained the tea inside of it. "Thanks!" he then dashed off.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Is he really the strongest Privateer?"

Ciel laughed. "You've never actually seen him, have you Sebastian…" Ciel looked down at the sapphire ring on his hand. "He… Is even stronger than you…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You'll… Never forgive me?" muttered Eugeus, a slightly nervous grin forming on his face, but he couldn't help to hide the pain he was in. "Ahaha, I don't recall asking for your forgiveness!"

Yami's face was still contorted in a glare. "How can a human be so cruel… DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MORALS!?"

Some of the crowd began to whisper.

"For hurting Mayat in such a way…" a scar began to appear on his face, a red jagged line running down his right eye. "I'll hurt you back…"

Eugeus's eyes widened. "You! You've got a Silver mark!"

"_Marks that have fully healed but only appear in times of great rage; the Silver Mark!"_

Yami cracked his knuckles. "So… Are we gonna do this?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rouge's eyes widened.

Charlotte was standing still, a kind of glint in her eyes, a serenity around her.

The cards seemed to be frozen in mid-air, unable to more forwards nad slice her up.

"**Kan Odori… Roze!**" (First Dance-Rose)

The cards seemed to sparkle, before being completely sliced up. She didn't even appear to move.

Rouge gasped, moving back slightly. "I-Impossible! You can't survive something like that!"

Her sightless eyes met his azure coloured ones. "DIE!!!" Rouge shouted. He threw another hand. "**BOMBA!**

"**Niban Odori… Ixero-Hasu**" (Second Dance-Yellow Lotus)

She blurred out of sight, then reappeared behind Rouge.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp blow to his gut, like Charlotte's last punch, all though ten times harder.

He cried out, clutching his stomach. "That… That… That hurts…" he said, a little blood coming out his mouth.

Charlotte began to walk away. "It's over… Give up…"

"What… What are you…" he managed to stutter, while standing up.

"I'm Charlotte Peyton… The ultimate swords master…"

His eyes widened. "Peyton?!"

'_Of the five ancient Swords masters, Peyton was said to be one of the best… The only female among the ultimate swords masters, she used dance like moves…'_

"Impossible!" he drew another hand. "I'm not going to end like that!"

Charlotte looked over her shoulder. "If you still wish to continue this pointless effort… I shall end you swiftly…"

"JUST TRY!"

She looked down.

Slowly, she did a slight sidestep, moving in an almost waltz like manner. "**Sanban Odori…**" (Third Dance)

She began to advance forwards, still waltzing.

Panicking, he threw a hand at her, but the cards seemed to pass right through her. "D-DIE ALREADY!"

She disappeared, reappearing behind him, sheathing her sword. "**Buraindo Hasa…**" (Blind Lotus…"

Suddenly, Rouge was in extreme pain, blood seeping from his chest, a lotus shaped mark appearing on him. "W-WHAT!?"

Her sword clicked at the bottom of the sheath. "Please forgive me…"

Blood exploded…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Eugeus stood up, grabbing his scythe, which had lodged itself in the ground. "Very well… I play with you boy… But…" a manic look appeared in his eyes. "When this is over you'll have more than just scratches!"

Yami's arms both turned into dragon form, along with both his wings appearing out of his back.

"So you're a fruit user eh?"

Yami nodded. "Yup… I ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi…. I'm a dragon man!"

"Dragon man!" whispered a man in the crowd.

"That explains the wings!"

"Maya… Is that Mayat?" whispered an old man, who was pointing at Mayat on the ground.

"Yes father…" whispered Maya, her long blonde hair flowing behind her back.

"He's a lucky man to be in love with you…"

Maya turned her attention back to Yami, who was readjusting his top hat.

Eugeus held the scythe above his head. "**Death… SWING!**"

He swung the scythe down, and the 'energy' flew at Yami, who stayed stock still.

"BOY, RUN!"

"THAT'S EUGEUS-SAMA'S BEST ATTACK!"

Yami sweat dropped.

"Eh?"

The energy coursed towards him…!

Only to have no affect whatsoever…

Eugeus and the whole contents of the casino gasped.

Yami cocked his head. "Was that wind? It kind of tickled…"

Michael's eyes widened. "So that's it.." he whispered. "The scythe must have something inside it to gather up air when swung, and then release it when it stops suddenly."

Eugeus began to sweat. "WHAT?! NO ONE HAS EVER GOTTEN AWAY FROM THAT ATTACK WITHOUT A SINGLE SRATCH!"

Yami laughed, and held up his arm, showing his muscle. "Yeah? Well Im strong! And what's more!" his eyes flashed red again. "I'm gonna beat you up!"

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: Unforgiveness**

**Yo people!!! I just decided to say, that I need LOADS of guys who can be Pirates for Tock (Privateer who's Zomb's rival) SO PLEASE send in!!!!! THANKS!!!! **


	12. Unforgiveness

**Unforgiveness**

**00000000000000000000000000**

Eugeus gripped the handle of his scythe, and then began to side step. Using one hand, he removed his sunglasses so Yami could see his black eyes. "So what do you plan to do now? You actually think you can beat me?"

Yami grinned. "Never stopped me before." He rushed forwards. "**RYU RYU NO…**" Eugeus swung down his scythe trying to catch Yami as he rushed, but Yami suddenly stopped and pivoted himself on the ball of his left foot, bringing up his right leg. "**HASHA!**"

The kick hit Eugeus right in the head, sending him into the stage wall again. The surprise in the room was apparent as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow!"

"He knocked down Eugeus-sama again!"

Eugeus stood up. "Right brat… I've really had it with you…" He swung his scythe into the ground. "I think you deserve to be torn to pieces…" dug his hands into the deep pockets of his jacket, and brought out a pair of very bulky gloves, which looked more like metal boxing gloves, except with no fingers.

Slowly, he slid one onto each hand, and as he did so, serrated blades shot out the joints of the gloves, making them look like tiger paws.

Yami's eyes narrowed.

"You are impressive… You've even managed to stand up to someone who's even braved the Grand Line… But now you'll die… You're one of the first people to bare witness to this weapon… For whoever sees it…" the steel claws glinted. "Will die…"

"Are you done talking…" grunted Yami. "Cause I really want to beat you up!"

Eugeus glared. "Stupid brat… What's your name kid?"

Yami pointed at himself. "I'm Yami!"

"Well Yami… DIE!!" he dashed forwards with surprising speed for a man his size.

Yami, using his wings, propelled himself backwards to avoid the slashes from the scythe-like claws.

"You move fast for an old guy…" muttered Yami, ducking down. "Pity… I'm faster… **RYU RYU NO…**"

"**Death ****SLASH!****"** yelled Eugeus, moving at an even faster speed. Ducking, he hacked at Yami's leg, causing blood to spurt out.

Michael grimaced. _'Yami's hard skin may be able to protect him from blunt objects like bullets, and even wind, but as for things like swords, they probably cut him like normal…'_

Yami leapt back, taking in a deep breath. "**RYU RYU NO… KUCHI TAIHOU!**"

Yami began to billow out a pillar of flame, which missed Eugeus by bare inches.

"He breathed fire!"

"What IS this boy?!"

Jumping up in the air, Eugeus raised his claw above Yami's head. "YOU CAN'T DODGE IN MID-AIR!"

Yami grit his fang like teeth, and flapped his right wing, causing him to blow away from Eugeus, his claw only nipping Yami's right arm.

"You stupid brat!!!" yelled Eugeus, slamming into the ground, his claws leaving a large gash on the stage.

Yami was still in the air more or less, his arm wrapped around the stage's curtain pole, his legs giving him leverage onto the wall. "You can't cut me if you can't reach me…"

Eugeus grit his teeth. "DON'T." he ran towards the wall. "PLAY." He jumped forward. "GAMES." He landed on the wall, gaining enough momentum to start running up it. "WITH ME BRAT!"

Yami leapt off the wall, using his wings to glide him down safely to the ground. Eugeus, having reached the top of the wall, did a back flip off it, landing behind Yami.

"DIE YOU RETARDED FUCKER!"

Yami sidestepped, but the claws caught him in the side, causing some blood to flow. Yami half-grinned. "That's not very nice… Even from a demented ossan…"

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Eugeus, running forward, but Yami caught the opening.

"**RYU RYU NO…**" he ducked under Eugeus's claws. "**HAMMER!**" and slammed his fist right into Eugeus's wounded chest.

Eugeus grunted, more blood trickling out his mouth. "I am seriously pissed off with your antics… You're just like those stupid pirates I used to have under my wing…"

_In his mind, memories of laughing, drinking, telling stories appeared._

"I'll never allow some one who makes me remember the past live!" he got into a crouching position. "You know how hard it is to find a reliable crew? My first one, who I thought were my very brethren, stabbed me in the back! And now I'm going to have revenge! ALL PIRATES WHO HINDER ME WILL DIE! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU BRAT!"

Yami cocked his head. "Why'd your crew betray you?"

"HOW AM I SUPOOSED TO KNOW BRAT?!" the claws glinted. "Stand still now… **Roulette…**"

He began to move slowly to his side, not taking his eyes off Yami. "**Jiten…**" (Spin) He disappeared. Yami's eyes widened. Even if it was faint, he could see the tiny outlines of Eugeus's form, closing in on him, spinning round and round.

Wildly, Yami began to look around, trying to see an opening, or a slip up, but none was given. Eugeus was simply closing in on him, like a shark.

"Good luck dodging this kid…" came Eugeus's voice, almost spectre like, sounding slightly metallic. "It took me years to perfect this… It has no blind spot… This move… KILLS. **Death Roulette!**"

Wind was seen by the crowd, surrounding the two.

"Yami… Come on!" cried Michael.

Cautiously, Yami held out a dragon fist, only to quickly withdraw it as blood seeped from the knuckle which touched Eugeus's afterimage.

"Shit…" muttered Yami.

"Sorry kid… IT'S OVER!!!!"

SHING!!!!!

Charlotte just ran into the room when blood exploded from Yami's form. She heard the sound of his cries, and smelt the scent of his sweat, mixed with his blood.

"Yami…?" she whispered, eyes wide. "YAMI!"

The teen still stood, blood dripping out of his trench coat, his eyes wide open. Eugeus reappeared. "Useless kid… You put up a good fight… But in the end…" he sneered. "I always win!"

Mayat, slowly, opened one eyelid, staring at Yami. "Sempai… Run… Quickly…"

Eugeus laughed. "EVERYONE WHO KNEW THIS BOY, AND EVEN STANDS HERE TODAY, HEAR THIS: I ALWAYS WIN!"

Yami's fist suddenly clenched. Michael, Mayat, Maya and Charlotte's eyes all widened.

Eugeus only had time to spin round, when Yami was crouching right beside him, teeth gritted together, eyes locked in a glare of pure hatred. "**RYU RYU NO…**"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" cried Eugeus.

"**NAPA-MU!!!!!**" (Naplam) At amazing speed, he began to rapidly punch Eugeus in the chest, fists hitting his body like cannon balls. With every hit, more blood emerged from Eugeus's chest and mouth.

"EH?!" yelled the crowd, eyes wide with astonishment.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop, Yami's final fist cocked at his side. "DISAPPEAR!!!"

SLAM!!!!

One final, long stream of blood shot out of the Gambling pirate's mouth, along with a small grunt, when he was shot right into the wall at the opposite end of the casino, out cold. Panting, Yami stood up straight. Everyone's eyes were locked on him, amazed.

Yami then looked at Mayat, and grinned. "Told you I could beat the crap out of him!"

Mayat, staring in shock, began to laugh. "No helping it! I guess I'm in your crew then!"

Yami also began to laugh, and fell down on the stage, eyes closed, years of laughter falling from his now normal grey eyes. Charlotte stared, speechless, then grabbed her mouth, and giggled slightly. Michael just sighed. "I guess it's just one of those days…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"MIS MFOD IMS SOMPH GODMPH!" cried Yami, tears streaming from his eyes as he munched his way through the food the villagers had brought them.

"It's hard to believe the villagers hated Eugeus almost as much as the pirates did…" muttered Michael, who was currently eating a bowl of Miso Ramen.

Mayat nodded. "The made a show and pretended to like him… But really they just feared him… He stole all the girls and forced them to work in his casino, and pillaged all the houses for funding… He really was a horrible guy… But more importantly…" he glanced at Charlotte. "NOW WE'LL BE SPENDING SO MUCH MORE TIME TOGETHER CHARLIE-CHAN!"

Her eyes sparkled like a topaz, her cup inches away from her lips. "Drop dead you pervert…" she growled before taking a drink.

Yami drained a large tinkered he had in front of him, refilled it, and then held it up high. "KANPAI!"

Mayat sighed, then looked at the walls of the old pub in which he'd spent most of his life. "I guess I'll have to shut this old girl down… Oh yeah, where is our ship?"

"It's in the harbour!" said Yami, cheerfully.

Mayat's face fell. "It wasn't a tiny rowing boat was it?"

Yami cocked his head. "Yup, why?"

Mayat winced. "Well… You see the villagers wanted to get rid of Eugeus…. So well… They packed him, and Rouge, Snake and Jak into your boat, and set them off to drift, all their weapons removed… In your boat…"

"EH?!" yelled Yami. "WHERE AM I GONNA GET A NEW BOAT NOW?!"

Mayat shrugged. "I dunno… There are no shipwrights around here and…" his eyes widened. "Actually…"

He turned, and walked towards the wall, then pressed on one of the log panels. A secret, hidden door pushed out, revealing a tunnel, where sounds of water were heard. "Come with me!" he told them. After glancing at each other, Michael, Yami and Charlotte followed Mayat into the tunnel

"Miachel may have told you, that Bardun is a mountain village. At the mountains foot, a town, at its quarter, the mansion, and at about a half, this place… And on the other side of the mountain, a waterfall…"

Yami's eyes glossed over. "Water… FALL…?"

"Yup… Old man Toma discovered a small cave here, and decided to base the pub around here…" they came to the end of the tunnel, where a small cave, filled with water rested.

A waterfall could be seen at the mouth of the cave, spay foaming from it.

And in the cove…

A ship was mourned, tied to a few posts with thick rope.

"Toma never told me how he got it up here… But I tell ya, it must have been hell…"

The ship was carved from a beautiful black wood, a large mast with a milk white sale flanking the large interior. As ships go, it was actually pretty small, but was still beautiful. But what's more… What looked like a baby-like dragon figurehead was laid at the front of the boat, a toothy grin on its face, glossy green scales covering it, a red painted wood carved out for a tongue.

"It's meant to be a cruise ship, you know, for a small cruise around islands…" a smile appeared on his face. "But Toma loved it… I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we used it!"

Yami simply stared. "It's… It's… IT'S PERFECT!!!" he hugged Mayat, till his face turned blue. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!! MY FIST PIRATE SHIP!!! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY!!!"

Michael nodded in approval. "It is pretty good… I'm surprised it hasn't been used in a while, it looks to be in great shape…"

Charlotte simply shrugged. "It sounds like you guys think it's big enough, and if that's the case, then its fine by me!"

Mayat smiled. "The ship is called…

Chibi-Dragon!!"

"Lame name…" muttered Michael to Charlotte, who smiled.

Mayat gained a tick on his forehead. "YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU DON'T GET THE SHIP!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"You guys get all your stuff and supplies from town. I'm just going down to the pub to say some goodbyes…"

Yami grinned. "Kay' dokie!"

Mayat opened the door of the pub, and began to head down the path towards town. But just as he got halfway, a hooded figure stood in front of him. "Um… Mayat-kun…"

He cocked his head. "Sorry?" The figure pulled down the hood to reveal her long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. "Oh… It's you Maya…" whispered Mayat, starting to walk forward again.

She looked down. "I just wanted to say sorry Mayat-kun…"

He smiled, if rather strained. "It's fine! Don't worry! I'm leaving with Yami and the others tomorrow anyway, so you can just forget about it!" he then turned around, but was stopped when she grabbed his hand, spun him round, and kissed him right on the lips.

His face turned as red as his hair, just staring at her closed eyes.

"Oh! Mayat's got a girl friend!"

Mayat suddenly looked up to see Michael, carrying a straw bag, a sly grin on his face.

"M-Michael!? W-why-?"

"I'm going out to get supplies remember!" said Michael, as he began to giggle.

Mayat blushed heavily. "Well! That! Um! Er!"

Michael laughed out loud, walked forwards, and patted Mayat on the back. "Don't worry! I won't tell Charlotte!"

Mayat's eyes widened at the thought of what Charlotte might do.

"_SO you tried to get a date from me when you already had a girlfriend eh? YOU. FILTHY. LITTLE. PERVERT!!!"_

He shivered. Maya giggled. "I'll see you soon Mayat-kun!" she then ran down the hill. He watched her run, not saying anything for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah… Yeah… I'll see you soon…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yami leapt onto the dragon figure head, cross legged, a large grin on his face. "YOSH!!! WE GOT OUR PIRATE SHIP!!!" he punched the air.

Mayat pointed towards the flag. "Aren't we going to have a Jolly Roger? What's our emblem gonna be?"

An exclamation mark appeared above Yami's head. "But of course!" He ran towards the mast, and took down the flag, then grabbed the paint brush that Michael had bought for his maps.

Quickly, he began to get to work, gliding the brush along the flag.

After ten minutes, a resounding; "IT'S DONE!" echoed throughout the cave.

Mayat and Michael looked over the flag.

Suprisingly, it was actually amazing!

It was mainly a typical skull and cross bones, except instead of a human skull, a dragon skull was painted, with a black top hat planted on its head. Two crossbones were underneath it, with five sharp claws at the tip of each bone.

"Whadya think?!" yelled Yami, grinning up at them, some black paint smeared under his eye.

"Wow Yami! That's amazing!" yelled Michael.

Charlotte nearly fell out the crows nest. "Yami did something amazing?! You're kidding?! You're talking about OUR Yami right? Quite tall, top hat, wings?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah!"

She scratched her head. "Is the world going to end?"

Along with Mayat and Michael, Yami hung the flag up on the mast, it growing in size as the caves wind blew on it.

"WE'RE READY!" yelled Yami, punching the air. "I'LL DO THE BLACK FLAG WHEN WE ARRIVE AT THE NEXT PORT!"

"YOSH!" yelled his crew, of now three.

"WE'RE OFF GUYS!!" he grinned, sitting back on the figurehead. "WE ARE NOW THE NEW ROOKIE CREW; THE YAMI DRAGONS!" a twinkle appeared in his eye. "AND NOW… LET'S BECOME THE GREATEST PIRATE CREW EVER!!!"

The four all cheered, but unknown to them, the wind drifted them towards the mouth of the cave…

"Oh yeah!" yelled Mayat. "I forgot! The only way to get out the cave is via the waterfall!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

The ship made an odd creaking sound as its front headed over the tip of the cave.

"OH…"

They fell.

"CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tock grunted, throwing down the newspaper.

Its title: ROOKIE PIRATES BEAT CORRUPT MAYOR OF BARDUN!

"Why the hell didn't a captain get dispatched there? We could have beaten them easily! Why are pirates even getting in the news?"

Rokuya munched on some Dango. "I dunno… Pirates are cool!"

"Says an EX-pirate…" muttered Tock.

Rokuya shrugged. "Don't get so tetchy! Oh by the way, I met Ciel about the Model Fruit items!"

"How does an old pirate become friends with one of the most vicious and young Vice-Admirals?" said Tock.

"I dunno…"

"Stop saying that…"

Rokuya slipped the last dango off his stick, and then patted his belly with his right arm, which bore a black and gold gauntlet. "Yatta, that hit the spot…" He cast an eye over the paper, then laughed. "Hey Tock, do you see the pirate who did it?"

Tock shrugged. "Some Yami, who cares?"

Rokuya shrugged. "I guess Zomb hasn't told you then!"

Tock raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Getto?"

"OOH! When you say my name like that it sounds like a threat!"

Tock drew both his swords. "Spill it Getto, or I spill your guts!"

Rokuya shrugged. "No it's nothing!" thunder flashed outside, making Rokuya's face silhouetted in shadow, his eyes and mouth revealed in a scary white grin. "Zomb'll tell you when he gets back!"

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: Welcome to Rain Island!!**

**Hey guys! If you've sent in a character, can you also tell me if you want your character to have a romance? I'm just asking, but if not, just… Well, say nuthin'!**


	13. Island of Masks

**Island of Masks**

**(It was meant to be one of the pointless fillers, but I couldn't be bothered doing it yet…)**

**Attack file!!**

**Name: Ryu Ryu no Shottogan**: Like Luffy's Bazzooka, requires high amount of momentum to perform to full affect. By slamming both palms, along with claws into foes chest, is the equivalent of being hit by a locomotive, along with ten rows of bullets. In Yami's fight with Eugeus, it is obvious the move is not used to full effect, although still does great harm to Eugeus of the course of the fight!

**00000000000000000000000000**

"DELICIOUS!!!!" yelled Yami, his mouth watering after he'd crammed the bowl of food Mayat had laid out for him into his mouth.

"Yami, you're not supposed to eat the plate!" yelled Michael, eyes wide.

"Yeah sempai, spit it out!" added Mayat.

"BUT IT'S SO GOOD!! IT'S CRUNCHY!" whined Yami.

"SPIT IT OUT!" the two repeated, both slapping his back in an attempt to force the bowl from his mouth.

Charlotte, who was resting up in the crow's nest, sniggered. "You guys really have no manners!"

"DON'T GROUP US WITH THIS LOSER!" yelled Michael and Mayat together.

She shrugged, and picked up her sake saucer, along with the large bottle, and began to pour herself some.

A large tick appeared on Mayat's head. "SEE! NOW YOU'VE MADE CHARLIE-CHAN MAD! I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU STUFF ANYMORE!"

Yami stopped laughing. A dark aura descended over him, and a manic look appeared in his eye. "Ero-boy no make food…?" his eyes turned red. "ERO-BOY BE FOOD!"

"OI! KEEP AWAY FROM ME DRAGON-BUTT!"

CRUNCH!

"Ooh! That's gotta leave a mark! Hey, why you coming near me?!"

"Talking noodle!"

"NOT THAT AGAIN!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oi! Atsuko! We need help over here!" yelled one of the ship builders, who was wearing a red bandanna.

An 18 year old lady looked up from her game of cards towards the man. "Get someone else to do it! I'm busy!"

"Ah! Come on Atsuko! We need help over here! Phantom-sama wants a fleet of ships done by tomorrow!"

Hearing this name, the mocha-skinned lady tensed. She stood up, her black hair waving behind her in its ponytail.

Shooting the man a glare, she slammed her fist on the table. "THAT MONSTER DOESN'T DESERVE THAT KIND OF NAME!"

Around them, the workman tensed.

"Atsuko! Don't go yelling stuff like that out loud! The Masks's will come!"

The girl grunted, then waked towards a large cannon, took out a spanner from her hip-bag, and began to work on it, angry grunts coming from her direction.

"Um Atsuko… I'm sorry-" started the man, only to have his friend hold up his hand to silence him.

"Don't bother Connor… You know how she feels…"

Though they couldn't see it , they plainly knew Atsuko had tears in her eyes.

"She's never gotten over Kazuki's death…"

"What's going on here…" came a mechanical-like voice.

The whole yard tensed.

Eyes moved in the direction of the gate, where the opera-masked figure stood, the malevolent inky black grin plastered on the mask.

"Mirror-sama!" whispered one of the shipwrights, eyes wide.

Zomb walked beside Mirror, a cigarette in his mouth, a lazy look on his face. "Oi! Mirror! You got a light?"

"I reason; why Phantom-sama has hired you is a mystery… I reason: If you ask me one more time, I shall personally remove you from this dimension…"

"A simple 'no' would've covered it…"

"What is Mirror doing here?" growled Connor, taking hold of a sharp chisel.

"Don't do it Connor!" whispered his friend. "You saw what he did to Samus!"

Connor quickly recalled the sight of his friend being decimated within seconds of challenging Mirror and reluctantly, he placed the chisel back down.

Mirror cocked his head with a slight clicking sound. "Has the fleet been completed yet? Phantom-sama is expecting five by tomorrow… I reason; If you have not finished Phantom-sama will be very angry…"

Atsuko grit her teeth, her fists clenched.

"Zomb-san…" whispered Mirror, turning round, his cloak billowing behind him. "Show them the price of failure…"

Zomb shrugged. He flicked his kinife out his pocket and pointed it at Connor's friend. "Sorry dude…" he muttered.

The knife elongated at amazing speed, its red blade almost liquid like.

Connor's eyes widened as the knife zoomed past his face.

CLASH!

Slowly, Connor turned his head, to see the bleeding hole in his friend's head.

"Krillin…?"

The bald man fell back, blood staining the ground.

"KRILLIN!!!" he turned and caught his friend inches before he hit the ground, kneeling before him, shaking the man.

Grunting, Zomb pulled his arm back, the knife returning to normal length. He sheathed it in his belt, then followed Mirror.

"KRILLIN! KRILLIN!!!"

Tears mixed with the blood on the ground. "KRILLIN! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT YOU _AND_ SAMUS! YOU CAN'T DIE! KRILLIN!!!"

"Connor, give it up…. He's already-"

"NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" yelled Connor, his blue eyes wide. He tightened his grip on the man, shaking him more violently. "KRILLIN CAN'T DIE! WE'RE BROTHERS! WE'RE TWINS! WE'RE THE SHIP-TWINS! HE CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Sighing, Atsuko stood up, walked towards Connor, and hit him on the head, causing him to pass out.

"Atsuko…" whispered a shipwright.

She turned. "Get some men to carry him to the hospital… And take Connor too, I hit a pressure point…"

Some men nodded, and began to cart off the two.

The girl bowed her head. "Taking their boredom out on the shipwrights… Bastards…" she growled.

"Atsuko-chan, what'll we do? We can't finish half of a ship by tomorrow! It can't be done!"

She looked down. "Get me my tools…" she whispered. A gleam appeared in her eyes as she lifted her head to stare at her comrades. "We're gonna settle this!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Seriously Yami, you've gotta stop taking food so seriously!" yelled Michael, as Yami devoured bowl by bowl of Soba.

"I can't help it!" yelled Yami between bowls. "Food… Tastes… So… GOOD!"

At that point, he finished his last bowl, and patted his considerably larger belly.

The crew all sat in the kitchen, Charlotte munching quietly on a banana, Mayat cooking, and Michael trying to tell Yami why eating people is wrong.

"Hey! Who's at the helm?" yelled Michael suddenly.

KA-BUMP!

"Aw crap! We've drifted again!" yelled Mayat.

Michael ran out onto the deck, and moaned. He looked down at his compass. Something wasn't right, this wasn't their intended direction. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "No! I have no records of this island! We've done a complete turn! And we were so close to Loguetown!"

Mayat followed Michael's gaze, and immediately held his hand over his eyes to block out the sun. "Wow! This place has real nice sun!"

Yami leapt out. "Wow! Look at that ship!"

A large ship was displayed on the islands beach, the name: GRANDE VOYAGE displayed in gold letters on it

"AWSOME!" yelled Yami, punching the air. "This place looks amazing!"

Then they drew up near the harbour…

A giant tower loomed over the town, like an evil shadow, a Venetian style vulture mask banner draping down from the balcony above.

Michael and Mayat's jaws were on the ground.

"WOW! THEY EVEN HAVE A TOWER!"

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE AMAZED ABOUT DAMMIT!" yelled the two, punching Yami on the head simultaneously.

Charlotte tensed, sniffing the air like a wolf, her hand moving to her sword hilt. "I don't like it here… It bears the scent of death…"

"Aw come on! I doesn't look so bad!" yelled Yami, grinning.

"I-I don't know…" whispered Michael, taking a step back. "I think we should get back on course guys!"

"Don't be such a wimp!" yelled Yami, his eyes closed in relaxation. "And I'm the captain, so I say we land!"

Mayat and Michael exchanged uneasy looks, but Mayat went towards the helm, and Michael began to skim through his maps to check if he'd been to this island before. Captain's orders were captain's orders.

Yami jumped onto the dragon figurehead, and sat cross-legged, a grin adorning his face.

"We're at our next island!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Phantom-sama…" whispered Mirror, who bowed low in front of John.

The vulture-mask wearing captain cocked his head in a playful fashion. "What is it now Mirror?"

"I reason; the pirates who took down Eugeus have been sighted near the island…"

The masked eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"I repeat; the pirates who-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOOL!" yelled John, standing up and slapping his servant out the way, and walking towards the balcony.

Looking out to sea, he saw the black ship with the dragon emblem flag. "Give me those binoculars!"

Mirror nodded, and drew some binoculars from his cloak's pocket, and handed them to John.

John held them up to his eye holes, and saw the grinning, top-hat wearing, Yami, sitting atop the ships figurehead.

"DAMN IT!" yelled John. "BLAST THEM OUT OF THE SEA! I CAN'T HAVE ANY PIRATES STRONG ENOUGH TO BEAT EUGEUS ON MY ISLAND!"

Mirror bowed. "As you wish… Master…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"ATSUKO!"

The girl looked up from the sleeping child in a cradle.

"David? What's with you barging into my house?"

The man began to pant. "Pirates… Pirates out to shore…!"

Atsuko raised an eyebrow. "They're probably some of John's cronies… Pay them no heed… You guys just want to get me to the docks to finish the ship; I told you, I'll do it tonight!"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY BEAR A DIFERENT FLAG!"

Atsuko's eyes widened.

"THEY'RE NOT WITH PHANTOM!"

Her eyes went white.

"GET CANNONEER'S TO THE HARBOUR AT ONCE! IF THEY'E ANYTHING LIKE JOHN, THEE'S GONNA BE A SMALL WAR GOING ON IN OUR ISLAND! WE NEED TO BLOW EM' UP AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!"

"RIGHT!" yelled David, who ran out the house at top speed.

The small boy began to cry. Cooing, she rushed to the four year old. "Hush little Tsuneo… That's it, all better…" she tickled his chin. "Don't worry… I'll be back soon…"

She swung her tool kit round her waist, and strapped it in place. "This won't take long…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Wow! This town does look amazing!" whispered Mayat. "Just think of the fish they catch here, its jaw dropping!"

Michael, who was working behind Mayat skimming through newspapers, shrugged. "I don't know… This place still creeps me out…"

"Maybe Yami was right, you worry too much!" laughed Mayat.

"Hey guys!" yelled Yami, head poking into the room. "This town has a welcoming committee!"

Mayat raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"They've got fireworks all lined up along the bay for us!"

Michael's eyes went white. He stood up, pushed Yami and Mayat out the way and ran onto the deck.

"Oh… Crap…"

Mayat followed, only to freeze in his tracks.

The villagers had lined up, each with cannons in front of them. All pointing at Chibi Dragon.

"Yami… Hate to break it to ya… But that's not a welcoming committee…" whispered Mayat.

Charlotte, who was lying in the crow's nest, leapt onto the deck, and drew her sword. "I told you I didn't like the air here… Blood has stained these sands and waters…"

Yami grinned. "These guys look nice! We should make friends!"

"HAVE YOU BECOME EVEN MORE RETARDED IN THE LAST DAY OR SOMETHING?!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Atsuko stepped onto the beach, just as Chibi pulled into the harbour.

At the same time, Yami, Mayat, Michael and Charlotte all leapt out the boat onto the beach, and walked towards her.

She narrowed her eyes, and held her pistol out at arms length. "Which one of you guys is the captain?"

Yami raised his hand. "That'd be me!"

She surveyed the grinning teen, eyebrows raised.

Though she could tell they were the same age, he had certain… LACK of maturity about him.

She cast an eye over Charlotte. This girl, although young, seemed to be weighed down by something. Not her blindness, but something to do with her morale.

Michael also seemed to be weighed down, a sad aura drifting around with him.

Mayat… Didn't seem too bad…

But there was one thing she could tell… These people did not have evil in their hearts.

"Are you guys really pirates?" whispered Atsuko, cocking the pistol.

"Yup!" exclaimed Yami. "We've even got a ship now! But we do need some cannons! And some more food! And cannons… AND FOOD!"

Atsuko cocked her head. _'Is he REALLY the captain?'_

One of the villagers grunted. "ATSUKO! WHY DON'T WE KILL THEM ALREADY?!"

"QUIET!" yelled Atsuko. "Don't be an ungracious host!"

The man grunted, and ignited the cannon, firing a huge lead ball in Yami's direction.

"I SAID NO!" yelled Atsuko, but the cannon had already been fired.

Yami cast an eye over the projectile.

Atsuko's eyes widened.

For a moment… Did he just look like…

"Kazuki…?"

Yami slammed his fist into the cannon ball, smashing it into the ground.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Yami picked up the now dented lump of lead. "I think you dropped this!" he called at the villager.

Yami's arm turned into Dragon form, and he hurled the cannonball with awesome strength.

"His arm!"

"It's BLACK!"

"IT'S GOT SCALES!"

Screaming, the man rolled to the side, avoiding the cannon ball as it smashed into a building.

Yami made a peace sign. "Nice!"

Growling, Atsuko pulled the guns trigger, firing at Yami, who was still laughing merrily.

Faster than could be seen, Charlotte was suddenly crouching beside Yami, Sword slightly out of its sheath.

The bullet lay on the ground, in two separate halves.

"Awesome! You're getting much better Charlie!" said Yami, who was still grinning.

Atsuko's mouth twitched slightly. "S-she sliced the bullet out of the air…? I-is that even possible…?"

As the villagers stared one thought remained mutual in their minds.

'_Who are these guys?!'_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Zomb had a sneer on his face. "So you're finally here Yami… it's been to long…"

The wind blew on his face as he stood atop the balcony. "I see I can finally meet you again… I'm sure you'll be so thrilled to see me…"

He licked his lips.

"This'll be fun…"

He watched as John stormed out on the lower balcony. John was pointing in the villagers direction, and yelling about why they hadn't destroyed the dragon-ship yet.

Mirror was calmly assuring him that they'd probably got them on the beech, and that explosion they'd just heard was a cannon being fired at them, blasting them to hell.

Zomb grinned. He knew that Yami wouldn't die from something as trivial as a cannon.

Yami had to survive…

Because Yami…

Is the one that would kill him…

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Yo!**

**This chapters OC and future crew member is Atsuko Higashi, By Himeoka Tsuki!**

**(Seriously, this gal is awesome; she's given me like… Three OC's which are all amazing!)**

**And as usual, this chapter has been Beta'd by SeeNoEvil121!**

**Next Time: The Mirror Knight**


	14. Mirror Knight Joker

'**Mirror Knight' Joker**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Atsuko laid some tea on her table, and placed cups in front of Yami, Charlotte, Michael and Mayat. "Help yourself…" she whispered, taking a bottle of milk and inserting it in Tsuneo's mouth, and cooing. "There you go little Tsu-kun…"

Charlotte silently poured some tea for herself, and took a small sip. "It's not poison…" she muttered.

Atsuko laughed, and stood up. "Why would I poison my guests?"

"You tried to shoot Yami…" muttered Charlotte.

Atsuko shrugged.

David and Connor were standing by the door, each looking edgy. Connor had a black bandana tied around his head, a chisel set tied to his belt. His fingers kept twitching, as if itching to grab one and throw it towards one of the pirates.

Atsuko sat down opposite the four, and took a sip of her tea. "Ahh… Earl grey… My favourite…" she sighed lightly. "Right… Down to business…"

Yami cocked his head. "Business?"

She nodded. "You guys are pirates… You'll be willing to leave right?"

Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Listen…" Atsuko's expression hardened as she stared at the pirates, holding her tea cup firmly in her hand. "You probably already know this but there's another pirate already staying here… And we don't want to be caught in the crossfire between you and him… So please; I implore you-leave!"

Mayat cocked his head. There were more? "Who's already here?"

Atsuko looked down. "Captain 'Phantom' John…"

Mayat and Michael's eyes went wide. "PH-PHANTOM JOHN!"

Mayat began to shake. "Also known as the terror of East blue!"

An image appeared in their heads of a cloaked figure, with a vulture style mask, energy pulsating in his right hand.

"Never heard of him…" said Yami, munching his biscuit.

Atsuko, Mayat and Michael fell on there faces, along with Connor and David.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF CAPTAIN JOHN?!" yelled Michael. "AREN'T YOU EVEN FROM EAST BLUE YAMI?! HE'S AN INCREDABLY STRONG PIRATE!"

"YES!" yelled Mayat. A black silhouette appeared behind him. "HE'S SAID TO BE ABLE TO SUMMON PURE ENERGY IN HIS BARE HANDS, AND STRIKE DOWN FOES LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING!"

Yami paused, and took another munch of his biscuit. "Nope! Doesn't ring a bell!" he said absently.

"I'LL WRING YOUR BELL YA IDIOT!" yelled Michael, who was being restrained by Mayat.

Charlotte laid down her empty cup, and stood up. "So basically… There's only room for one pirate crew on this island…?"

Atsuko paused. Ideally, she'd prefer no pirates at all. "Yes… Sort of…" she said slowly.

A smile crept into the corner of Charlotte's lips. "In that case… It's gonna be us…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Joker… I don't hear screams… Why don't I hear screams…?" whispered John, who was tapping is fingers on his throne, his eyes bulging out the eye holes.

"With your permission sir, should I depart to check on the situation…?" asked Mirror, who bowed. His arm slid out the sleeve revealing the white gloved hand, and a steel covered arm.

John flicked his head to the side. "Sure… Deal with it… And drag Atsuko here too! I want to 'discuss' things with her about the ship building, and the proper respect which should be given to me…"

Mirror deepened the bow. "Yes, my lord…"

He stood up mechanically, then turned around and exited.

"He's impressive… Isn't he Zomb-san…?"

The raven haired man shrugged. He was slouching against the wall, a near finished cigarette in his mouth. "You sure are good… I can't believe someone like you did that to Mirror Knight…"

John raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zomb smiled. "I'm just amazed 'Mirror Knight' Joker is forced to work for you…"

John sighed. "That's what I thought you said…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" cried Atsuko, standing. "ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE ACTUALLY GONNA FIGHT JOHN?!"

Charlotte smirked. "Of course… He may be strong… But we'll beat him in the end!"

"Crazy… You guys are crazy…" whispered Atsuko, falling back into her chair, eyes wide.

Yami grinned. "Yup! Giving up isn't what we do!" he gave her a thumbs up.

Again, she saw a flash of someone else in him. His blue eyes turned green, his hair brown, and pleasant smile on his face. "Kazuki…?" she whispered.

Yami's face suddenly popped back to normal. "What'd you say? My name's Yami, not Kazuki!"

Atsuko blinked. Why did this boy remind her of Kazuki so much…?

BANG!

The group looked up to see Connor slamming his fist into the wall, leaving a small crater indented in it. "I don't like this… Pirates are all the same…" he pointed accusingly at them. "THEY'RE JUST LIKE JOHN! THEY DON'T CARE FOR ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES!"

"What's his problem…?" muttered Mayat.

David's eyes narrowed. "If you must know, Phantom John killed his best friend last week… And his brother only this morning…"

The crew's eyes widened. Connor's eyes were filled with hatred. A razor sharp chisel was in a clenched fist, sparkling as if waiting for blood.

Atsuko stood up. "CONNOR! QUIET!"

Connor opened his mouth to protest, and then saw the anger in Atsuko's eyes, and settled down, bowing his head. Atsuko turned back to the crew. "I mean you no harm… But I warn you, if you attack John and let the village get harmed I will go after you with all the hell I've got! I'M THIS VILLAGE'S GREATEST INVENTOR; ATSUKO HIGASHI, AND IF YOU HARM MY PEOPLE YOU'LL PAY!"

Yami and Mayat began to clap with blissful dimness. "Oh… Very impressive passion!"

Yami then grinned. "Only one question! You said 'This Village'! Where actually are we?"

Connor, David and even Atsuko fell on their faces.

David was the first to stand up. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU WANT TO FIGHT AN INCREDABLY STRONG PIRATE; FEARED THROUGHOUT THIS OCEAN; AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?!"

"Yup!"

Atsuko shakily stood up. "Y-you're insane… You know that…?"

Charlotte smiled. "He ought to… We tell him it every day…"

Suddenly, there was a deafening _BOOM_ and the entire house seemed to shake from the force. Connor spun round, and dashed to the window. "Crap! Mirror's here!"

Atsuko's eyes widened. "Connor, you think you can stall? Tell him I'll be there in a minute!"

Connor nodded, and then opened the door.

Hurriedly, Atsuko looked at the crew. "Right! There are three things you should know about this place! One: This islands currently known as the Isle of Masks, since John had his way in a small war with us. But before then, the town was known as Kisaiirie, or Druid's cove. This island was one of the only ship builders in east blue, but lacking in the weapon area, so it was perfect for John to attack!"

Another _BOOM!_Atsuko motioned her head behind her, then returned her gaze on the crew. She was running out of time. "Two; John has four soldiers under his control, each with astounding power… Phlanx, Satsu, Mirror and some new guy, but no one knows his name. Mirror is the strongest of his henchmen by far, and said to have been a legendary bounty hunter-"

"WAIT!" yelled Mayat. "YOU DON'T MEAN 'MIRROR KNIGHT' JOKER?!"

Atsuko nodded grimly.

Mayat screeched. "THAT GUY'S A DEMON!"

A sinister image of a hooded man, two blades coming out cloaked sleeves appeared in his head.

"HE'S SAID TO HAVE LEARNED EVERY MARTIAL ART IN EAST BLUE! AND HE'S ONE OF THE FOUR HOLY KNIGHTS!"

"Holy knights?" muttered Yami, a question mark appearing above his head.

"DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW ANYTHING?!" roared Mayat. "THERE'S ONE KNIGHT FOR EACH REGION! RED, BLUE, HYPER AND MIRROR! EACH IS INCREDIBLY STRONG!"

"I'm strong!" said Yami, pointing at his arm.

"THEY COULD EAT YOU FOR BREAKFAST!"

"Shut up!" yelled Atsuko. These pirates didn't seem to understand how serious the situation was. "And there's one final thing… This is just a rumour… But apparently…" Atsuko's eyes closed. "John can't be harmed by human hands…"

The crew (except Yami) all widened their eyes. "H-he can't be harmed…?" whispered Michael.

"ATSUKO!" came Connor's voice. "MIRROR REALLY WANT'S TO SEE YOU!"

Atsuko looked down. "Please… Don't be here by the time I get back… My friends have brought your ship to the other side of the island… Just get going…" she then moved towards the door, and stepped out into the open.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mirror was holding Connor by the bandana, up in the air at arms length. The young man had both hands clenched over Mirror's metal arm, yet the knight was still unfazed.

"Oi!" yelled Atsuko. Mirror's masked face turned towards Atsuko. She was furious at the scene, but force politeness into her tone. "Can you please let go of my friend?"

Mirror's head cocked in a robotic like manner. "I reason; why?"

Atsuko narrowed her eyes. Enough being nice. "Because I said so… Go it?!"

Mirror reluctantly loosened his grasp, letting Connor fall to the ground. Quickly, he scrabbled to his feet, and walked away from Mirror. Atsuko stared at Mirror for a second, then folded her arms. "What does John want?"

SHING!

At once, Mirror leapt forwards, a blade shooting out his metal wrist, its tip right beside Atsuko's jugular vein. "Please address Phantom-sama as 'Phantom-sama'… Lady Higashi…"

Her eyebrow twitched. "Fine… What does 'Phantom-sama' want?"

The blade retracted, and Mirror returned to his strait up stance. "Phantom-sama wishes you to address him on the ship building issues…"

This slightly surprised Atsuko, but she acted as if this was fine. "Ok then, I'll go and meet him…"

Mirror cocked his head. "There is one other thing…" the blade shot out his wrist again. "Where are those pirates…?"

Atsuko tensed. "Pirates? You mean the ones at the beach?" She had to think fast. _Come on, Atsuko!_ "We dispatched them already! Yeah, didn't you hear that explosion?"

Mirror's head straightened. "I reason; lying will get people killed Lady Higashi…" he held out his arm towards Connor, who was by now a good ten meters away.

Atsuko's eyes widened. "CONNOR! NO-"

A blade shot out Mirror's left wrist, this one not stopping, but instead firing out like a torpedo, hitting Connor in the leg.

"ARGH!" yelled Connor, who fell over, and grabbed his leg.

Mirror's masked face was still staring at Atsuko. "Next time… I will not miss… Am I understood Lady Higashi…?"

Atsuko's face fell. "Please… Don't kill anyone… Please…"

Mirror walked forward, and seemed to glide past her, right towards her front door. "I shall inspect you house… If I find any sign that the pirates have been here…" his face did a 360 degree turn. "I shall execute you…"

SNAP!

It snapped back into place.

Gracefully, he pushed the door open, and walked inside, his hat's tip brushing the keystone. His head swerved from side to side. He saw nothing but a few books in the hallway. "I reason; if I do find pirates here, they will be destroyed, or they will be copied…?" He walked towards the kitchen, and turned inside.

Nothing.

The bathroom; nothing.

The dining room; nothing.

The bedroom; nothing.

Mirror cocked his head. "Have the pirates really been destroyed Lady Higashi?"

Quickly, she nodded.

Mirror looked down. "Very well… We will report to Phantom-sama… Follow me…"

The two walked towards the door, when suddenly the sound of someone crying could be heard.

Mirror abruptly halted.

"What was that…?"

"Mummy?! Where are you?!"

"Shut up!"

"Who are you?! Where's mummy?!"

Mirror turned around.

"Atsuko…"

She shivered whenever he used her first name.

"Where is your son…? Tsuneo…"

"Mummy?!"

Raising his arm, so that it pointed in front of him, a blade shot out of Mirror's wrist. He then slashed his arm to his side. A cupboard door split in half, revealing Charlotte, holding Tsuneo's mouth trying to shut him up.

"CRAP!" she yelled, jumping to the side as Mirror's blade tore through the air.

Mirror's head snapped in her direction. "I reason; is she holding the boy hostage…?"

An idea clicked in Charlotte's head. She drew her sword, and held it at Tsuneo's neck. "DON'T MOVE OR I KILL HIM!"

Atsuko cried out. "TSUNEO!"

Charlotte winked, then leapt back, onto a window sill, before falling out it.

Mirror gave a machine like grunt, then began to speed after her, a blade spawning out his left arm as well.

Atsuko simply stood still, eyes white.

That wink…

Was Charlotte… Bluffing…?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Charlotte dropped Tsuneo beside the house, and put a finger to her lips. "Find your mum… But don't make a sound; don't even breathe!"

The four year old stared at her, and then nodded, before dashing out of the alleyway.

CRASH!

Charlotte spun round, just as she heard metal like footsteps resounding off earth.

"So you must be the famous Mirror Knight Joker…" she whispered, her sword held point towards Mirror.

He stood erect, both arm blades locked in position beside him. "I reason; you appear in my database… You are Charlotte Peyton, the Blind Assassin… I did not expect you to sink so low as to be a pirate…"

She spat. "And you're a bounty hunter aren't you?! Why are you a pirate?!"

Mirror cocked his head. "I have been… Corrected…"

Charlotte's eyes narrowed. "Corrected…?"

Mirror disappeared.

Charlotte's eyes widened and every muscle in her body tensed, ready to act. "He's fast!"

Quick as lightning, she spun round just to block a strike from the masked swordsman.

"Copy…" muttered Mirror, before leaping back. "You are an interesting specimen… I may ask Phantom-sama to correct you as well… But for now…" he held his right arm-blade towards Charlotte. "En garde…"

**000000000000000000000000000**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**(Again, this story is Beta'd by SeeNoEvil121, and characters used so far have been submitted by SeeNoEvil121, DestinyLegend, DTheHalfDragon, and Himeoka Tsuki! YOU ALL ROCK! Keep sending in!)**

**Next time: Power of a Holy Knight**

**Ooh!!! The plot thickens!! You know what button to press!!**

**Review****! **


	15. Power of a holy knight

**Chapter 15: Power of a Holy Knight**

**00000000000000000000000000**

Yami's head burst out of the barrel of straw, gasping for air. "Man… It was lucky I landed here…"

He then noticed that somehow he was moving.

"Oi! What's going on here?!" cried Yami, leaping fully out the hay.

Upon doing this, he found he was in a cart, carting hay AWAY from the town.

Yami winced. "ALRIGHT! NEXT TIME I TAKE THE DOOR; NOT THE WINDOW!"

And he began to dash off towards town.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mirror slowly advanced, his right arm blade still pointing towards Charlotte, as if to skewer her with it. Grunting, she rushed forwards, ducked to the side, and slashed at him. Without tensing, he moved his right arm back into place, and blocked the slash.

"Interesting… I calculate you've been training on a daily basis since you were able to walk…" said Mirror. "You have enough strength to slice a block of solid concrete. You are indeed, a remarkable woman…"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" barked Charlotte, licking her lips.

Mirror still wasn't looking at her. His face was still in the same position since the start of the fight.

"But your evasiveness is lacking… You are fast when striking, but not when dodging. Your defensive stance is also weak…"

"BASTARD!" roared Charlotte, pushing force into her blade, causing him to stumble slightly. "GOT YOU!" she cried. "**RAI…**"

SLASH!

"**STRIKE!!!**"

She smirked, as Mirror's head finally turned, slowly, in her direction. His cloak had a large rip in it. She now expected blood to spurt out...

But nothing happened.

"What…?" she whispered.

She couldn't hear anything… Or even smell blood.

"Useless…" muttered Mirror. He lashed out his boot at her, sending her into the alley wall. She grunted as she made contact, loosening her swords grip slightly. Mirror retracted both his blades. "You are strong in the stance of… What was it again?"

"The Peyton Style…" she spat.

Mirror cocked his head. "Very well… That move, if used to its full potential, is said to be able to split steel in half…" The right arm blade shot out. "**RAI… STRIKE!**"

His arm slashed round. A small rumble was heard, then various bricks fell of the wall, before it began to crumble.

Charlotte's eyes went wide. "I-impossible…" she whispered.

Mirror retracted the blade. "I see I need a little practise in the Peyton style, but no matter…" he turned back to her. "I need no swords to beat you… I could do it with my bare hands…"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" yelled Charlotte, rushing forwards again, this time aiming low. "**MIDNIGHT… THRUST!!!!**"

Quickly, she pressed her free hand's palm against the back of the sword hilt then thrust forwards. Mirror seemed to not move, then, suddenly, grabbed the blade's tip between two gloved fingers.

She tried to free the blade from his grip, but only found it getting tighter. "S-shit…!" she whispered.

"Interesting… If I'm not mistaken this blade is Kurohisaki… Amazing… I had no idea it was still in possession of the Peyton's…"

"L-let go!" yelled Charlotte.

Mirror held up his palm towards her face. "Girls who have nothing nice to say…"

He pushed his hand forward, causing Charlotte to let go of her Blade, and be sent flying into the wall again. "Should not say anything…"

Charlotte winced. "D-damn it…"

Mirror casually spun the blade's hilt into his hand, and then flipped it so the tip was pointing towards the ground.

Slowly, he advanced over Charlotte, and held the blade high.

"I apologise… But you really must die…"

Charlotte could feel the air wiz by as the blade shot through the air.

She heard the sound of her heart, racing like a drum, as if it was about to stop beating…

Then it happened…

"**RYU RYU NO…**"

Mirror stopped his head turning as Charlotte's eyes widened.

Yami was rushing at him, fist cocked, anger in his eyes. "**HAMMER!!!!!**"

CRUNCH!

The fist impacted right in Mirror's face, sending him down the alley, and causing him to drop the sword.

Yami grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on!" he yelled, pulling her towards the exit of the alley.

Charlotte pulled free from his grip and turned around to fumble on the ground, trying to find Kurohiseki. "COME ON CHARLOTTE! IT'S JUST A DAMN SWORD!" yelled Yami.

Charlotte glared at him. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THIS SWORD!"

"I hate to interrupt…" came the sinister voice which made Charlotte tense. Mirror was now standing behind her. "But will you both die quietly?"

Yami grunted, then clapped both hands together and held his breath. "**RYU RYU NO… SPARK!!!**" he breathed out, sending the small ball of fire at Mirror, who simply stood there unfazed.

Yami grabbed Charlotte's wrist again, and pulled her out the alley, dashing towards Michael and Mayat, who were both pushing out a rowboat.

Michael waved to them. "COME ON! GET MOVING!!"

Yami's wings began to flap, and instead of running, he leapt of the beach platform, gliding towards them, and landing neatly in the boat, Charlotte thumping onto it beside him.

Mayat hopped on next, finally followed by Michael, who gave it a firm row to set them off, followed by Yami's wings flapping to give them motion.

Charlotte began to shake, her fist's clenched. "No… No… NO!"

Michael looked at her, worry in his eyes. "Charlie? Are you alright?"

She slammed her fist into the row boat's seat, smashing it to bits, and glared at Yami. "WHY'D YOU STOP ME?! I LOST MT SWORD CAUSE OF YOU!!"

Yami cocked his head. "Charlie… It was just a sword."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING DO YOU?!" yelled Charlotte. "THAT SWORD WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY LIFE! I CAN'T LOSE IT!"

"Charlie… Shut up…" muttered Michael. Charlotte turned towards him, and sensed something weird around him. "Yami just saved you didn't he?" whispered Michael. "Aren't you glad he saved you? Or would you rather be dead?"

Charlotte opened, then closed her mouth.

PIT PAT PIT PAT PIT PAT!

Michael's eyes widened. "SHIT!"

Mirror was running at them. Not only at them, BUT ON THE WATER! "Escape… Is useless…"

He held his right arm up in a V shape, and let the blade spring out his wrist.

"H-HE'S RUNNING ON WATER!" yelled Michael.

Yami stopped moving the boat, and turned around to face Mirror.

He raised his fist. "**RYU RYU NO…**"

Mirror leapt to the side of Yami, about to slash him…

Yami lowered his fist, and breathed out. "**KUCHI TAIHOU!!"**

A stream of flame impacted with Mirror at point blank range, shooting him out to open sea. "Row now!" yelled Yami, who continued to beat his wings, if not more vigorously.

Yami's head turned round, and sure enough, he saw the masked head poking up from under the water, the hat drooping slightly.

Although he wasn't moving, Yami could tell stopping WAS a bad idea.

"Michael… Can you keep an eye on him…?" whispered Yami, his voice seeming completely different to his usual merry tone.

Michael nodded, eyes narrowing, staring in Mirror's direction.

Mirror's head cocked. He was staring at Yami, interested. "This one Phantom-sama must know about…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Chibi Dragon's deck…)

"Well… This sucks…" muttered Mayat, looking out at the ocean. Michael sighed, adjusting his cap so it covered his eyes, giving him a slight lax aura. Charlotte had gone up to the crows nest, and hadn't come down since they'd returned to the ship.

"Yami… Why is Charlotte so depressed about that sword…?" muttered Michael.

The young captain shrugged. "You guys never really told me your full pasts. You just told me about your fascination with maps, and she just told me she trained at the Peyton Dojo, I don't know anything else!"

"Well, then this sucks…" grunted Mayat.

"I'll tell you then…" grunted Charlotte, rolling out the crows nest, and landing on the deck with a loud thud. "That sword… Kurohisaki… Belonged to my father… A master at Peyton kendo…"

Yami cast an eye in Charlotte's direction.

"As you know, I had two brothers… Don and Ren… Each also studied the Peyton arts… Don excelled exceedingly well, beating every challenger who stepped into our dojo… I dreamed to better myself above him… After training, long and hard, I challenged him, in front of my father, for the right to be the real Peyton successor… And…" she smiled. "I managed to win… And so my father gave me that sword, with all his pride in it…" She glared in Yami's direction, suddenly furious. "AND NOW YOU'VE MADE ME LOSE IT!"

Yami cocked his head. "So what? We can just get it back!"

Mayat fell over. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT GUY IS MIRROR KNIGHT! MIRROR KNIGHT!! HE'LL SLICE US TO RIBBONS, AND THEN USE US TO TIE UP HIS NEXT VICTIM!"

"That sounds painful…" mused Yami.

"YOU DON'T GET THE POINT!! AND IF THAT PHANTOM GUY HAS MIRROR UNDER HIM, IMAGINE HOW STRONG HE'D BE!"

"I'm strong!" countered Yami.

Michael shook his head. "Yami… Mayat has a point… This guy could be leagues above us, we wouldn't stand a chance…"

Yami grinned. "How do you know? We've just gotta try!"

Charlotte gritted her teeth. "I'm not leaving this island without that sword! We NEED to get it back!"

"You're both crazy!" cried Mayat. "I'm not risking my neck; LITERALLY, for you guys to get yourselves pummelled!"

"Too bad, we'll still drag you along!" said Yami, happily.

Michael smiled. "Sounds interesting…" He adjusted his cap so his eyes were fully visible. "I'm in!"

"YOU'RE ALL LUNATIC'S!"

Yami by this point had grabbed both Mayat's arms, and started to drag him along the deck. "Yosh! We're off to smash a Mirror!"

"THAT'S A TERRIBLE PLAY ON WORDS!"

Michael grinned, along with Charlotte.

"Oi!"

Yami stopped, and looked over the deck, to see Atsuko, along with Connor and David, each armed with an arm cannon.

David had two knives tucked under his belt, and Connor had a small mallet tied under the bandaged around his injured leg.

"Charlotte!" yelled Atsuko. "What'd you do with Tsuneo?!"

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "What? That little kid?"

"That's not just a kid!" yelled Atsuko. "THAT'S MY SON! WHAT'D YOU DO WITH HIM?!"

Charlotte cocked her head. "I let him go… I told him to go back home…"

Atsuko's eyes widened. "Tsuneo…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Zomb picked up a leather bound book, and traced his fingers along the title.

DARK GEAR

"Ohoho… My, my Phantom-san… You have been into some interesting stuff…" He opened the book and read the table of contents on the first page.

CHAPTER ONE-WOODEN GEAR

CHAPTER TWO-STONE GEAR

CHAPTER THREE-STEEL GEAR

He tapped the third content, and skimmed through the pages.

_Steel gear, the most advanced form of Dark gear technology, can be acquired by transplanting one's brain, or memories, into a steel body. This body may be adjusted to the creators will, but if the emotion chip *SEE PAGE 51* is broken or damaged, the Steel Gear subject will regain his/her human emotions. Normal humans may shut down due to madness, or fear of themselves._

Zomb grinned. "Bingo…"

Suddenly, he heard the door open, and he quickly shoved the book back into the shelf.

"Ah… Zomb-san… Here already…?" whispered John, walking over to the throne like chair. "Sit down… The others will be here shortly…"

Zomb grunted, but pulled a chair over with his foot and sat down, taking out a cigarette. "Mind if I smoke?"

"Yes actually…" muttered John.

"Spoil sport…"

SHING!!

Zomb glanced to his left, and a blade shot down in front of his throat.

He saw the grinning opera mask, and the pointed hat.

"Nice to see you Joker-kun…" Zomb grunted, grinning slightly.

"Phantom-sama… Please let me detach his head from his body…" said Mirror, not taking his masked eyes off Zomb.

"Mirror, please sit down…" whispered Phantom, his tone rising slightly.

Mirror hesitated, but withdrew his sword. "As you wish… Phantom-sama…"

Mirror turned, cloak billowing, and sat down behind a table, resting both his arms on it.

Shortly after, the door opened, and two men walked in.

One had an arm cannon strapped to his back, and a gas mask like hood covering his head. He wore army like clothes, and could see via two red lenses on the hood.

The other had a cleaver like zanbatou on his back, and a mask nearly identical to mirror's except with a sad expression, and teary black eyes. A chef's hat was on his head, and he wore an apron, and two oven gloves.

"Phlanx… Satsu… Please sit down…"

A hiss came from Phlanx's hood as he bowed.

"Yes sir!" cried Satsu, happily, skipping over to a chair.

"I wish you all to be here when Atsuko comes… We need a little… Persuasion... Mirror, you found her son?"

"Yes, Phantom-sama… He is on the tower's 12th floor…"

"Excellent… Now for the next phase… Eradicating those annoying pirates…"

"OH YES!" yelled Satsu. "LET ME CHOP THEM UP!"

Phlanx made his hissing sound again, steam escaping from the nozzle on his hood.

Mirror nodded. "Please Phantom-sama… Let me take the sword girl… I believe she owes me a rematch…"

"Granted…" muttered John, in a bored tone. "Zomb, are you going to stay here as my body guard again?"

"Yes, Phantom-sama…" whispered Zomb, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"Good… You're all dismissed!"

Phlanx, Satsu and Mirror all stood up at the same time, and exited through the doors.

Zomb chuckled. "You better not die Naria…" he whispered under his breath. "You've not even said hello yet…"

**00000000000000000000**

**Next Time: Phlanx the Crusher**

**Sorry about the wait, I was in France again! They had good baguettes… Pity, I don't speak much French… Ce la Vie…**


	16. Phlanx the Crusher

**Phlanx the Crusher**

**By the way, a song extract is in this chapter, and I do not own any part of the song, Still Doll, by Wakeshima Kanon**

**000000000000000000000000**

"W-what do you mean you 'let him go'?!" Atsuko asked, **dumbfounded**. (Or if you can think of a better way to express it, use another word .)

"I mean what I say…" said Charlotte, shrugging. "I let him go and told him to go home!"

'_John wouldn't have…?'_ thought Atsuko.

"Atsuko! You can't trust them! Never trust a pirate!" yelled Connor.

David nodded. "He's right Atsuko!"

She looked down. Yami cocked his head. Slowly, Atsuko looked back up. "Will you help me…? Get my son back…?"

Yami grinned. "Of course! That Phantom bloke's taken' him right?"Atsuko nodded. "Then we're on it!" cried Yami, giving her the thumbs up. "You don't have a spare sword anywhere do ya?"

Atsuko smiled. "I can pick one up from the docks! Don't worry about it!"

Yami grinned.

Charlotte smiled. "We're getting my sword back?"

Michael adjusted his cap, his eyes slightly shadowy from the sun's glare. "Oh yeah!"

Mayat sighed. "I guess someone's gotta pick you guys up when you fail… So I guess I'll tag along…"

"YOSH!!" yelled Yami punching his fist into the air. "WE'RE BEATING THE VULTURE-OSSAN!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mirror sat in a small room, with a record player playing a slightly creepy song.

_Hi Miss Alice,_

_Anata garasu no me de_

_Donna yume wo…_

_Mirareru no…?_

_Miiirareru no…?_

Cocking his head, he held out a hand towards the player, as if to catch the sound from the air.

_Mata atashi_

_Kokoro ga sakete_

_Nagare deru_

_Tsukurotta_

_Sukima ni sasaru_

_Kioku tach_

Slowly, he touched the record causing it to scratch. As if stung, he withdrew his hand.

_Still… You… Do not… Answer…_

His head cocked further.

_Still… You… Do not… Answer…_

The record had ended.

At this precise moment, Zomb walked into the room smoking a cigarette. "Phantom-SAMA, told us to get down to the entrances. Well, really, he told you, but still, I'm delivering the message, so-"

"Please be quiet…" whispered Mirror.

"Tetchy…" muttered Zomb, turning to exit. He stopped, however, when he heard the other man speak.

"It's beautiful… Isn't it…" whispered Mirror, almost too quietly to be heard.

Zomb turned his head. "Eh?"

Mirror placed his hand on the record needle, and placed it back on the record.

_Still… You… Do not… Answer…_

Zomb raised an eyebrow.

_Still… you… Do not… Answer…_

"Why is music so sweet…?"

Zomb narrowed one of his eyes. "Is it me or do you seem kind of… Normal all of a sudden…?"

Mirrot shook his head. "I bear no data on music… Why does it play?"

Zomb shrugged and began to exit once again. "Just get a move on or Phantom's gonna throw a fit! He told you at the meeting to chase the girl didn't he?"

Mirror looked down. "Yes… I apologize…"

He moved his hand to the record player and lifted up the needle. But as he stood up, he felt something.

He'd never felt anything in a long time.

Was it… Regret…?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Atsuko pointed to the tower. "In that building, there are twelve floors. The bottom three floors hold the lower pirates sleeping quarters. The next three hold the food supplies. Above that is Phlanx's floor. Then the one above that is the floor belonging to Satsu, as well as the kitchens. The new pirate lives on the floor above that, but until recently it's been vacant, so you have no worries there…" she gulped. "And above that…"

"Mirror Knight…" whispered Charlotte.

Atsuko nodded. "The eleventh floor is John's floor, the one with the highest balcony. It is also the meeting area for his crew. And the top floor… Is the dungeon… And it's also meant to have something hidden in it… The rebellion group who went to investigate…"

She gulped recalling the scene.

"Were all shot before the entire village on the highest balcony, and then made to fall…"

"He's a cruel tyrant…" whispered Connor. "If you act against him he'll crush you like an ant, while hiding in that tower of his… It's that stupid tower which keeps us from getting to him… When he invaded at least we had a small chance…"

Yami grinned. "Yosh… So the Vulture-ossan is on the 11th floor?"

"Yeah…" whispered David.

"Then that's where I'm going!" cried Yami. "I'm gonna beat that Vulture-ossan down!"

"He really is crazy…" whispered David.

Yami cracked his knuckles, and grinned. "Everyone ready?"

Charlotte stopped sharpening the steel blade that Atsuko had given her. "Yes…" she whispered.

"Ready!" called Michael, giving Yami a thumbs up.

Mayat shrugged. "I suppose…"

Yami looked once more at them, before spinning round and vaulting over the wall separating the tower from the village.

"Is he running straight into it?!" cried Connor, looking over the wall to see the trail of dust the dragon human had left behind.

Michael shrugged. "Knowing him, he'll probably end up at the wrong side of the building, then realize his mistake and sneak in…" he said, remembering the time in Bardun. "But more importantly, where do we get in?"

Atsuko took out a piece of paper, and began to sketch a quick plan of the tower's lower level. "There are three entrances. One main entrance, a storage entrance which takes crates straight up to the fourth floor via a large dumb waiter, and a back entrance which leads to the back stairs… I suggest three of us take the dumb waiter, the other three take the back entrance…"

Charlotte shrugged. "Back seems fine with me…"

Michael shrugged in time. "I'm game, I'll go in the dumb waiter…"

Atsuko nodded. "Ok then… I'll go with Charlotte, along with you Connor. Mayat and David, you'll go with Michael." She paused and looked down. "Thank you by the way… and good luck…"

Michael smiled. "It's to the right of the building? We'll go first…" he peeked over the wall. "Let's head around the wall and then leap over. That lower balcony has some guards on it… Wait a sec… Why didn't they spot Yami…?!"

'_Lucky git…__'_ thought the three pirate's simultaneously.

"See ya…" whispered Michael

"Adios!" whispered Mayat, if not rather shakily.

David just nodded to Connor, and then sped off behind them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I think I'm lost… Again…" whispered Yami, putting his index finger partly in his mouth, giving him an appearance like a lost child.

Sighing, he sat down on the ground.

He'd been so exited he'd lost the tower while running, and knocked through part of its surrounding wall, ending up in the forest the cart he'd landed in earlier had been travelling through. (I had to read this sentence a few times to understand it; try rephrasing it a bit to make it more understandable.)

"Next time I need to stick with the others…" he whispered.

He took out a bottle of water from his trench coat's pocket and took a long slug.

He shivered slightly. "Wow… It's cold out here…"

"_Yami…_"

His eyes widened.

Suddenly, he transformed his right arm and slammed it into the tree behind him, leaving a huge wooden crater in its trunk. His eyes were wide, with a mix of fear and anger in them.

"Did I just… Imagine that…?" he whispered.

A rustle could be heard from a bush nearby.

His eyes flashed red. "**RYU RYU NO KUCHI TAIHOU!!!**"

A stream of flame shot out, incinerating the bush in an instant.

He shook his head. "I'm getting paranoid… I must be…"

Then his eyes fell on a red dagger amidst the flames in the bush.

"Impossible…" he whispered. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Michael vaulted over the wall, and ran towards the garage-like storage door. He placed his back against the wall, and then signalled for David and Mayat, who both vaulted, and joined him.

Slowly, he pulled the door up, ducked inside, let Mayat and David get in, and then slammed the door shut.

"Right…" whispered Michael.

They were standing on a wooden panelled floor, with a few empty crates lying around.

"So how do we…?"

CLANK!

Mayat had pulled a metal lever down.

Suddenly, the floor began to rumble, and they all began to rise, as the floor was hoisted up by ropes.

"Man, this John guy must be smart to build this…" whispered Mayat.

"Yeah…" whispered Michael, slowly.

David pulled out his arm cannon, and began to cast his eyes around the dumb waiter. "This is too easy… They didn't even lock the door…" he whispered.

Mayat laughed. "Oh come on! Like they'd plan for us to come this way…"

CLANK!

The dumb waiter gave an abrupt halt as they reached the first storage floor.

"Well here we are!" called Mayat, swaggering over to the garage like door, and pulling it open.

HISS!!!

His jaw dropped.

A tall figure stood in his way. The figure wore an army like uniform, and a gas hood covering his face. Every now and then, steam leaked out the pipe on the hood.

"SHIT!" yelled David, aiming the arm cannon. "MAYAT! OUT THE WAY!"

The red head only had time to duck, when David sent a small cannon ball hurtling into the figure's chest.

"MICHAEL! PULL THE LEVER!" yelled David.

Michael nodded, and slammed his hand down on another lever, making the waiter start to ascend.

The figure didn't move.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yelled Mayat.

David panted, only loading another cannon ball in the arm cannon. "It's not over yet.

The dumb waiter gave a sudden stop.

"That is… Phlanx the Crusher!!"

The dumb waiter was suddenly pulled back down by a gloved fist, and Phlanx climbed onto it. He gave another hissing sound.

"Phlanx…?" whispered Mayat, who scrabbled back as far away from the figure as possible. "Isn't he one of the ones Atsuko-chan mentioned?!"

"Yeah…" whispered David, as he aimed the cannon. "Out of the four, he's the strongest!"

"I thought Mirror was the strongest!" yelled Michael, holding his arm out towards Phlanx.

"Well, yeah, in terms of speed and stamina, but in strength, Phlanx is the big guy!"

Phlanx raised his fist again, and removed the cannon ball embedded in his suit.

"Even cannon balls won't kill this bastard!" yelled David, firing again, his ball this time blocked by the massive fist.

Michael narrowed his eyes.

"**Kaisen…**"

The masked head turned.

"**RAM!!!**"

A blast of pure electricity shot at Phlanx, who raised his right arm in defence. The blast burned right through the clothes, but stopped as it hit the armour underneath.

Phlanx cocked his head, made a hissing sound, and then advanced towards Michael. "**Threat detected… TERMINATE!**"

"That doesn't sound good…" whispered Mayat.

Phlannx drew his arm cannon, and held it parallel to Michael's arm. "**TERMINATE!**"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"It's weird…" whispered Atsuko. "Usually, these corridor's would be packed with masked pirates… But for some reason, they're empty…"

Connor nodded. "It's almost as if they're waiting for us… In the higher levels… Where they know the ground… If that is so, we don't stand a chance…"

"No…" whispered Charlotte. "I don't hear any breathing or quick heart rates… They're not planning a trap… Most likely they've just been told to go to the balconies to keep watch…"

Connor shrugged, but took out his mallet all the same.

After a while, they came across the first door. A red kanji for three was painted in bold on its centre.

"This must be the third sleeping quarter…" whispered Atsuko. "There are five per level, so if we come across another, we're probably going in the right direction…"

Charlotte suddenly tensed, and spun round, drawing her sword. "Someone… Is coming…"

Connor's eyes widened, as he held out his mallet, and handed his arm cannon to Atsuko.

The three stared back down at the darkness of the stairs…

As someone ascended…

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: Body of Stone**


	17. Body of Stone

**Chapter 16: Body of Stone**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Charlotte suddenly tensed, and spun round, drawing her sword. "Someone… Is coming…"

Connor's eyes widened, as he held out his mallet, and handed his arm cannon to Atsuko. Connor and Atsuko soon began to hear the thumping, of some person unknown, ascending.

Charlotte held her sword before her "Halt!" she yelled. The moving stopped. "Who's there?!"

A grinning face emerged from the darkness. "That's not very nice Charlie!"

Charlotte grimaced, lowering the sword. "Yami?!"

"Yes!" called the 18 year old. "I got lost and tried to find the nearest entrance!"

BONK!

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?!" yelled Yami.

"CAUSE' YOU SCREWED UP OUR PLAN YOU IDIOT!" yelled Charlotte.

BONK!

"OW! STOP DOING THAT!"

Atsuko and Connor stared, a sweat drop present on both their foreheads.

"Um… Guys…" whispered Connor.

Charlotte and Yami turned their heads simultaneously and glared at him. "What?!"

"Don't you think we should be a little quieter…" whispered Atsuko

"Just in case the masked pirates hear us…" whispered Connor.

"…"

"…"

"Hey, did you hear that?!"

"Someone's making a noise upstairs!"

"Let's go check it out!"

"Crap…" whispered Yami.

"Hey!" yelled a man wearing a wasp styled mask, who'd just appeared out the darkness of the stairs. "There are intruders!"

"RUN!" yelled Yami, who suddenly began to bolt forward, closely tailed by Charlotte. Atsuko and Connor had by this time also chosen to run.

"It's those pirates who docked in the bay!" yelled the wasp mask, who was holding a dagger.

A figure with a rat mask was running along with him, brandishing a cutlass. "Let's get 'em!"

Yami suddenly leapt forward, while spinning round. Quickly, he breathed out. "**RYU RYU NO… SPARK!!!**"

A small jet of flames shot at the wasp mask, who screamed and fell down the stairs.

"Aniki!" yelled the rat mask.

"**Midnight…**"

The rat mask spun round, to see Charlotte crouched in front of him, he sword hilt pointing towards him.

"**Burst!**"

She slammed the hilt into his chest at full force, causing him to be sent flying down the stairs. The two then began to run even faster up the stairs, where Atsuko and Connor were waiting at an open door.

"In!" yelled Atsuko as she shoved them inside the room.

"EAT LEAD!" yelled Connor, blasting his arm Cannon into the darkness, before slamming the door shut.

Atsuko took his mallet, and flicked a nail out of her pocket. Quickly, she slammed the nail diagonally through the door, so it was shut tight.

"That should hold them for a few seconds…" she whispered. "So…"

Charlotte was strangling Yami. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU IDIOT!"

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" cried Yami desperately.

Connor sighed, before looking around the room.

It was dim, only lit by a few candles.

"How far up do you think we are?" whispered Charlotte.

"This is the second store room…" whispered Atsuko. "It's for things that have to be preserved, so it's usually quite empty…"

"And where's the next stair case?" muttered Charlotte.

Atsuko shrugged. "I've never been on this floor before…"

Yami grinned. "So it's a mystery floor!"

Charlotte glared. "I should really kill you right now…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Michael rolled to the side, just as a cannon ball flew through the space where he just was.

"**Kaisen…**" a yellow spiral began to spin round Phlanx. "**MERRY-GO-ROUND!!**"

Electricity flowed through the spiral, causing Phlanx to stop for a moment. "**Useless…**" groaned the hooded figure. He aimed the arm cannon. "**Terminate!**"

Michael winced, and ducked just in time.

"Dude! That nearly hit you!" yelled Mayat, amazed.

"Ya think?!" yelled Michael, rolling to the side again.

"DIE!" yelled David, jumping onto Phlanx's back, and stabbing one of his knives in through the suit.

Phlanx stood still. David grinned, only to pull out his knife and find it blunt.

"The hell?!"

Phlanx lifted his free arm and swatted David away, sending him flying into the stone wall, leaving a large dent. David groaned as he slid down onto the wooden floor.

"Mayat!" yelled Michael. "Take David up to the next floor!"

Energy formed in his arm.

"I'll take this guy down! **Kaisen…**"

Electricity formed at his feet, making him suddenly slide across the ground at great speed, stopping under Phlanx's head. The colossal man looked down, as the electricity charged fist shot up, hitting him right in the jaw.

"**HOOK!!!**" yelled Michael, pressing his legs down on Phlanx's chest to send him flying onto a box.

The giant shook its head. "**Danger: Threat level, seven. Chance of damage: 90%...**"

Michael smiled.

"**Chance of loss: 0.01%**"

The grin quickly faded.

Mayat by this time had picked up David and was walking towards the door where Phlanx had entered.

The hooded head turned. "**No escape!**"

He aimed the arm cannon at Mayat.

"**Kaisen…**"

Phlanx turned as Michael's palm clamped around his face.

"**DIS-CHARGE!!!**" yelled Michael.

The red lenses on Phlanx's hood burst as the energy coursed through the man's body. Michael then slammed a kick into his chest, sending him into the wall.

Mayat yelled. "Hey! You did it! He wasn't so tough!"

Michael glared at him. "Thanks for the big help…"

"**Damage reading…**"

Michael's eyes widened.

"**Visual lenses lost… Visual circuits…**" Phlanx stood up, and peeled off his hood.

"**Intact…**"

Michael looked round, eyes huge, to see the grey, stone face of Phlanx. The eyes looked like they were fake, with huge blue iris' implanted over a grey pupil. There was no mouth, but a metal box like object was strapped to the side of the head.

"What the hell…?" gasped Mayat.

"What in god's name are you…?" whispered Michael.

"**I am Stone Gear; Prototype-A.3**"

"Prototype…?" whispered Michael, confused.

"**Recalculating; Chance of loss: 0.04% Engaging destruction mode…**"

Michael winced. "That doesn't sound good…"

Phlanx held up both arms, his iris's now blood red, and pointed his palms towards Michael. "**Infierno!**" (Spanish for INFERNO)

A blast like a cannon resounded, and two lead balls shot out the massive gloved palms of Phlanx. Michael tried to dodge, stumbled, and stared as the cannon balls missed him by millimetres. He hit the ground and groaned.

Phlanx aimed his right palm down. "**Infierno!**"

Michael rolled to the side, as the cannon ball ripped through the wooden floor, hitting the stone ground hundreds of meters below.

"**You will not survive…**" said Phlanx, advancing toward Michael.

Michael groaned, leaping to his feet, and holding out his arm.

"**KAISEN RAM!!!**"

The blast hit Phlanx in the chest, but he did not waver.

"You've gotta be kidding!" cried Michael in exasperation.

"**Infierno!**"

"**KAISEN SHIELD!!!**"

A wall of static electricity appeared in front of Michael, stopping the cannon ball, causing it to fall harmlessly to the ground.

"**Useless. Infierno!**"

Michael ducked to the side, as a tick formed on his head. "DON'T YOU EVER RUN OUT OF THOSE?!"

Phlanx cocked his stone, ugly, head. "**You will be destroyed!**"

Michael felt his devices buzz back into life. "I was afraid you'd say that…" he whispered, holding out his palm.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Come on David, we're nearly through this floor!" encouraged Mayat as he helped the now limp shipwright walk.

David looked up. The floor they were on was simply a large, near empty room, with only a few arm cannons hung up on the wall, and two racks of cannon balls.

"This is Phlanx's room…" he whispered.

"This tower's stairways are screwed up!" yelled Mayat. "Who built this place?!"

David chuckled. "You do have a point… This tower was designed and built by John shortly after he arrived. Its main function is to confuse and trap any invaders. You may take the staircase from the second floor, and skip the next four floors, ending up in Phlanx's room... or something like that. There are staircases dotted all over the place. But the real trick is finding the one to John's room…"

Mayat sighed. "It always has to be difficult, doesn't it…?"

The two preceded through the room, passing many more cannonball racks, and eventually coming to two staircases, each leading up to a trap door.

"See what I mean?" whispered David. "One of those may go up two floors, another may go up three, or they may take us strait to the 12th floor!"

Mayat shrugged. "What's the point in worrying? Phlanx is the strongest except for Mirror right? What can go wrong?"

David shook his head. "You don't get it… Satsu's floor is above this… If you choose his door, we won't stand a chance…"

"Oi… Is that an insult?" asked Mayat, flatly.

"N-no!" defendend David, slightly hesitantly. "I... I just figured you weren't the fighting type, that's all!"

"Hey! I'll have you know those guys look all tough, but I'M the REAL fighter of the ship!" A grin formed on his face. "I'm the handsome, witty and strong; MAYAT ADO!" *FANFARE!*

David sweat dropped. "That's a lie… Isn't it…?"

Mayat sighed. "Is it that obvious…?"

"So which staircase should we take?" asked David, going back on subject.

Mayat shrugged. "How about the one on the right?" he suggested randomly.

David glanced at the brown trap door. "What makes you choose that?"

Mayat laughed. "Well, I'm right handed!"

"WHAT KIND OF LAME EXCUSE IS THAT?!"

Mayat helped David onto his back, then began to ascend the stairs, eventually coming to the trap door.

Lightly, Mayat pushed the door open, and climbed into the room.

"OH…"

Mayat's eyes widened, as a sorrow masked figure leapt in his direction, holding a rolling pin.

"…YES!!!"

The pin hit him in the face, sending him into the wall of the brightly lit room, recognised as a kitchen.

Mayat groaned, but David groaned even harder, having taken the brunt of the walls impact.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Mayat.

David cursed. "We've chosen Satsu's door!"

(It's a well known fact, in the tower, that Satsu's right handed!)

"Welcome, intruders of the Masked tower…" said Satsu, patting the rolling pin against his apron, wiping the blood from it. "… To the kitchen and realm of the glorious: SATSU MINAWA!"

A giggle came from behind the mask. "My, you both are just my type! Or at least, you will be…" he drew a cleaver from the inside of his apron. "When you're cut up and served a-la-Carte…"

Mayat stood up, leaving David on the floor, and wiped the blood from the side of his face. "That hurt you bastard!"

"Oh! I love them when they're sassy!" cried Satsu, love hearts appearing over the masks eye holes.

"OI! THAT'S CREEPING ME OUT!" yelled Mayat.

Satsu cocked his head. "Now, Phantom-sama has asked me to properly dispose of you at once! But seeing as I like what I see…" he crossed the cleaver over the rolling pin. "I'll make sure you enjoy every bit of the glorious pain…"

Mayat narrowed his eyes.

"**Asaito-jutsu…**" (Thread art)

He slowly placed his wrists together, and then drew them out, a long thread stitched into each arm, tying them together.

"OOH! THIS WILL BE FUN!" cried Satsu. "LET ME KILL!!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"**Infeirno!**"

Michael ducked to the side, as the cannon ball crushed a crate.

Phlanx advanced, crushing small boxes with his feet.

"**Infierno!**"

"**KAISEN RAM!!!"** he slammed his fist directly into the cannonball, causing it to be sent flying back at Phlanx, only to be crushed when it hit his form.

"**Wining for you is impropable. You must surrender. Sensors detect significant decrease in your power. You will be DESTROYED.**"

Michael looked down. "I guess I have no choice…" he crossed both arms over his body, and glared at Phlanx, his eyes over shadowed by his cap. "**Kaisen…**"

"**Infierno!**"

Michael didn't move. Instead, he closed his eyes.

The cannon ball was inches from him…

"**O-BA-RO-DO**" (overload)

There was a blinding flash of light, and suddenly, the cannonball fell harmlessly to the ground.

Michael still stood there, his arms now spread, yellow electricity flowing around him.

"**Does not compute?!**" screeched Phlanx. "**Energy rising, rising, rising! Chance of loss: 49%?!**"

Michael smiled. "This is my final move…" he held up his hand, showing his lit up device. "I use all my Circuit Circuit fruit devices at once, and gather up energy from the air around me… I become an energy sponge… And whenever something comes into contact with me…"

He placed his hand on a crate, which was instantly destroyed.

"It's overloaded…"

"**DOES. NOT. COMPUTE!?**"

Michael grinned, and cracked his knuckles.

"It's over."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: The fist of Life**

**Sorry about the chapters quality. I'm in a bit of a slump right now. I'VE HAD SO MANY IDEAS ABOUT THIS STORY! (But all of them happen WAY later… Sucks don't it?) So hopefully, you guys won't feel to unimpressed by this chapter. Thanks!!**


	18. Cook FIGHT!

**Chapter 18: Cook FIGHT!**

**YO! Hey guys! I've had LOADS of great entries! But now I must ask for more… FORGIVE ME! Can you please send in ALLIES. It's quite hard to explain, but it's something that I need. Also, can we remain in Canon one Piece race's. THANKS!!**

**000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, haven't we been here before?" moaned Yami, as they arrived onto the fifth floor yet again.

"Stop moaning!" grunted Charlotte in annoyance.

Atsuko sighed. "How long have we been searching for the exit?"

Connor looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes…"

DOOM…

"ARGH!!!" yelled Yami. "THAT'S IT!!" he ran towards the wall. "**RYU RYU NO… HAMMER!!!**"

He broke through the stone wall, and kept on running.

"**RYU RYU NO… HAMMER! RYU RYU NO HAMMER! RYURYUNOHAMMER! RYURYUNOHAMMERRYURYUNOHAMMERRYURYU…**"

He faded out of sight.

"For a tower, this is pretty bog on the inside…" muttered Charlotte. "You'd have thought he'd have fallen off by now…"

"ARGH!!!!"

All three's eyes widened, as they dashed through the holes Yami had left.

Eventually, they came to a hole leading out into the daylight, where Yami was dangling.

"Er… I fell…" he muttered, one dragon arm holding onto the floor.

Charlotte glared. "Urge to kill… Rising… Urge to kill… Rising…"

Yami pulled himself up, and jumped onto the floor.

"Well-" he pointed. "I found the stairs!"

Sure enough, a long spiral staircase was winding up beside them, up, up, up, into the unknown.

"I don't think we've gone that way…" muttered Connor.

Yami grinned. "Then let's try it!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"**Over…?**" grunted Phlanx. "**Word does not compute. Checking… Phrase used suggests assured victory for you. DOES NOT COMPUTE!!**"

Michael smiled. "Oh?"

He blurred forwards, slamming his fist into Phlanx, causing the behemoth to be sent into the wall.

"**Damage…**" grunted Phlanx. "**Internal sensors, 41% loss… Repairing…**"

Michaels eyes narrowed. "What kind of creature are you…? You seem completely different to anything I've seen before… Surely you're not a human…?"

"**I am result of stone gear technology.**" Slurred Phlanx. "**I was created from body of Demolitions expert; Rell Gepou. My emotional circuits have been removed, and replaced with machine databases. I am a Stone gear prototype.**"

Michael cocked his head. "Rell Gepou? Haven't I heard that name before?"

Phlanx got to his feet. "**29% repaired. Fighting re-enabled.**"

Michael sighed. "You won't give up, will you?"

"**Negative.**"

Michael disappeared, and then reappeared, right in front of Phlanx, slapping him to the side, only to have his fist caught.

Michaels eyes widened.

"**By transmitting electricity through your circuit body you can destroy any electric conducting substance. But you forget… My body is stone. By touching other stone… It passes right through me…**"

Michael winced, just before Phlanx backhanded him.

He stood up. "**I calculate that I shall now win. As you say; It. Is. Over. When I am done with you… I shall destroy all the other intruders. You all are useless.**"

Michael groaned, and stood up. "That's it…"

He turned around, and held his right arm in front of his chest.

"Now you've annoyed me."

Energy began to pulsate around the room.

The electricity sparking off of Michael disappeared, gathering up in his fist.

Phlanx's pupils widened. "**…?! Energy levels… Rising…**"

Michael smiled. "That little thing you just did really annoyed me…"

With his free hand, he wiped the blood from the bottom of his lip.

"**Energy… Above 100 thousand volts…!?**" slurred Phlanx, taking a step back.

"You can beat me around…"

"**200 thousand?!**"

"You can fire cannonballs at me…"

"**300 thousand?!**"

"Heck, you can even bring me to the brink of death!"

"**400?!**"

Michael glared. "But… If you threaten my friends…"

"**500 thousand volts?!**"

"Then I'll destroy you with all my might!"

He dashed forwards.

"**DOES NOT COMPUTE?! INFIERNO!**"

Michael swatted it away, and leapt upon Phlanx knocking him to the ground.

Michael glared down at the behemoth. "THIS PUNCH…"

He thrust down.

"IS HEAVIER THAN LIFE!"

"**DOES NOT COMPUTE!?!**"

BOOM!!!

"**KAISEN BAKUDAN KOBUSHI!!!**" (Circuit Bomb fist)

…

…

In the middle of the platform, a huge crater was indented, along with the broken, and hardly recognisable remains of Phlanx. His face had been crushed, resembling that of a squashed plum, a large amount of blue liquid oozing out tubes inside the head.

Michael stumbled towards the doorway, his fist bleeding.

Stopping, he slumped down on its frame, and closed his eyes. "I'll just rest a little while… That always takes it right out of me…"

He smiled, and then drifted off to sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"OHHHH…"

Mayat grimaced, holding both his arms out wide, and catching the rolling pin between them.

The cleaver zoomed down.

"YES!!!!"

Mayat ducked, and heaved the pin out of Satsu's hands, dodging the blow, and partly disarming him.

Satsu leapt back, did a twirl in the air, and landed, pointing the cleaver at Mayat. "Oh! You blocked! That's no fun!"

Mayat narrowed his eyes.

He held his arm out wider, raising the tension of the thread.

"**Thread…**" whispered Mayat. He suddenly dashed forward with surprising speed. "**Cut!**"

He ducked down, aiming to sever the leg with the high-tension thread, only to meet face to face with Satsu, who ducked also, and blocked with his clever.

"My, my… You are an interesting boy… Using thread to cut your opponents… Interesting…" he giggled. "I CAN'T WAIT TO CUT YOU UP!"

Mayat glared. "You're a big sadist, ya know that?"

"Heeheehee…" giggled Satsu.

THUNK!!!

Mayat's eyes widened, as Satsu's, free, gloved hand, drove into the side of his chest.

"MAYAT!" yelled David.

"Heeheeheehee… What a pity… You left yourself open… Using two hands for one weapon leaves so many openings…"

Mayat stared, eyes wide, then laughed.

"Sorry… You seem to be taking me for someone who dies quickly…" he smiled. "I'm not so…"

Threads began to appear out of the gap between his chest, then began to weave themselves together.

"What?!" yelled Satsu, leaping back.

Mayat stood up, a new stitch along the side of his chest.

"Let me introduce myself! I'm Mayat Ado! I ate the Nuu Nuu no Mi; I'm a sewing man!" he tightened the threads tension, and held a needle between his right hands index and middle finger. "And your luck… Has run out…"

Satsu cocked his head. "You can stitch your body back together…?"

Mayat nodded a grin on his face.

Satsu began to giggle.

Then began to laugh.

Then began to cry out manically.

"This isn't good…" whispered David. "He's going crazy…"

The bloody gloved hand touched Satsu's masked temple. "Interesting… If I cut you up… You'll just stitch yourself back up… INTERESTING!!!" He then returned to his look at Mayat. "But I wonder what happens… When I cut you… Over… And over…"

He leapt forwards.

"And over!"

Mayat blocked the cleaver, only for Satsu to draw out a second one from his apron.

"AND OVER!"

Mayat leapt back, just managing to thrust a needle into Satsu's wrist, and drag it back out, connecting a thread to it.

"AND OVER!" yelled Satsu, rushing forwards, still laughing manically. "THIS'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!"

David shook his head.

He'd only seen Satsu mad once before, and that was when the village was trying to send away the pirates!

Satsu had completely annihilated there forces, destroying them single-handedly!

Mayat drew back on the thread attached to Satsu's wrist sleeve, and pulled, raising the tension.

Then he flicked his finger against it.

Satsu froze.

Mayat smiled.

"**Aversion…Suture…"** (French: Horror Sewing)

Satsu began to laugh, slightly nervously now. "What have you done?"

Mayat grinned. "Horror Sewing; By sending the vibrations from the thread into your body, you're temporarily paralysed! Cool, eh?"

Satsu laughed. "You're a funny little boy…"

His arm suddenly thrust to the side, hurling the second cleaver at Mayat, taking him by surprise and cutting his shoulder.

Gasping, he drew back and grabbed his shoulder.

It was only for a second.

But a second was enough.

Satsu leapt from the paralysed state, throwing Mayat to the ground.

"FUN…" groaned Satsu. "I'M ENJOYING THIS…" he raised the cleaver, and cut into the side of Mayat's other arm.

Mayat howled in pain, even as the stitches began to close the wound up.

"FUN!!!"

CHOP!

"ARGH!!!"

"FUN!!!"

CHOP!

"ARGH!!!!!!"

"FUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He raise the cleaver yet again, this time over Mayat's neck.

"FUN!!!!!!! TIME FOR YOUR MAIN DISH!!"

BOOM!

Satsu fell back, clutching his arm.

David had fired a smaller version of the arm cannon at Satsu. It didn't have enough power to brake through the arm, but certainly enough to damage it badly.

Mayat groaned, getting to his feet, the injuries on his legs and arms healing, leaving wide stitches.

He sighed, looking at his red coat, which matched his hair. "Man… This thing cost 1000 beri… It'll take me ages to get a new one…" he grinned at David. "Thanks by the way!"

"Don't mention it…" muttered David, loading in another cannonball.

"Urgh…" groaned Satsu, who slid to his feet like a marionette. "It hurts…" he drew back his hand from the place where the cannon ball had hit, to see blood from the wound on his glove. "It hurts…" he looked up at them, placing the bloody hand on his temple again, letting the blood slide down the white mask.

"No more games…" he whispered. "You are both going to die…" his wounded arm clenched around the cleaver. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!"

He leapt forward with amazing speed, passing both David and Mayat in a spilt second.

"What the-" cried Mayat.

Satsu leapt up, landing, both feet on the wall, the great momentum giving him hold.

Laughing manically, he grabbed the second cleaver out of the wall, and pushed off it, zooming forwards.

Mayat's eyes widened.

Quickly, he pulled himself, and David down, Just as Satsu zoomed over them.

As he did so, a deep gash appeared on the wall.

He landed, and began to giggle. "I'm going to kill you both… It's been fun…" he looked over his shoulder, still giggling. "But I'm not _Satsu _for nothing!" (Satsu means butcher in Japanese)

Laughing, he began to spin the cleavers around in his hands, turning them into blender like blades.

"LET ME CUT YOU INTO PIECES!! I'LL RAIN MY KITCHEN IN YOUR BLOOD!!"

Mayat held out both arms, tensioning the thread, while David aimed the arm cannon.

"DIEEEE!!!!!!" yelled Satsu, leaping forwards.

David fired, only to have the cannon ball cut to ribbons.

Satsu was heading towards Mayat, hoping to cut him to pieces, when suddenly Mayat ducked, red energy filling his hand.

Satsu laughed manically, to enthralled in his sadistic fantasies to notice.

Mayat closed both eyes, then thrust his palm upwards…

Catching Satsu's chin.

Two words escaped Mayat's lips.

"Itami… KINEN!!!"

Blood spurted out Satsu's joints, in the exact same areas where he had cut Mayat earlier.

He let out one last, shrill laugh.

"OH…" he slumped to the ground. "…no…"

Mayat winced as blood trickled down his wrist, due to the recoil from the Pain memory.

David stared, amazed.

"What the hell was that?!"

Mayat smiled. "That… Was a minutes worth of memories…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

"These stairs… Are too noisy…" growled Charlotte, a large tick on her forehead.

Atsuko, who was in the lead, sighed. "I don't remember these stairs, so I guess we're on a route I've not been lead on before."

"That's nice to know…" grumbled Charlotte.

Connor looked down at the steps. "Atsuko… This metal… It's got scrapes of ebony dust on it…"

Atsuko stopped. "Ebony dust?"

A question mark appeared above Yami's head. "What's 'Ebony Dust'?"

The eighteen year old shook her head. "It's a fine powder often used in ship paint, especially for black colours… But around here… It's used by a certain person to polish swords…"

Charlotte growled. "Mirror…?"

Atsuko nodded. "He carries a small bag of it with him… It could just be somewhere where he's walked before… But…"

_Hi Miss Alice…_

"What was that?" whispered Atsuko.

The stairs seemed to come to an end above, leading to a trap door, where light was escaping, accompanied by a slightly creepy melody.

_Anata garasu no me de_

_Donna yume wo_

_Mirareru no…?_

_Miiirareru no…?_

Atsuko reached the trap door, and pushed it open, revealing a corridor.

It wasn't much of a corridor, more like a spare room, seeing as there was only one doorway, where more light was escaping, and the melody was coming from.

_Mata atashi_

_Kokoro ga sakete_

_Nagare deru_

_Tsukurotta_

_Sukima ni sasaru_

_Kioku tach_

Charlotte, Yami and Connor entered the room, and walked up to the wooden door.

Atsuko stood at its side, as Charlotte moved towards it first.

Closing her grey eyes, she pushed the door open.

It was a small room, bearing only a bed, a table, and a rack, where three swords were displayed. One was Kurohiseki.

A record player sat on the table, with a single record spinning round.

_Still… You…_

The single figure in the room turned his masked head.

_Do not…_

"I reason; we meet again…"

_Answer…_

"Charlotte Peyton…"

_Still… You… Do not…_

Charlotte grimaced, and swiftly drew her sword. "So it is you…"

_Answer…_

"Mirror Knight…"

The grinning masked face cocked.

"Joker…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: The strongest Mask**


	19. The Strongest Mask

**Chapter 19: The Strongest Mask**

**There are a mention of two OC's In this chapter; Mei-ran Long, from Kidishcaresh, and Remy Blemgar, by Drasser. Thanks!!! **

**0000000000000000000000000**

Mirror stood up, and turned to face them fully. He cocked his head as all of them entered. "Lady Atsuko? Phantom-sama will be interested to hear about this… You have betrayed them… Even after what he did… To Kazuki…"

Atsuko glared silently and held out the arm cannon.

Mirror crossed his arm over his chest, and a blade shot out. "I'm afraid all of you… Are about to be killed…" his head straightened. "Pity…"

Charlotte rushed forwards, slashing at him, only to be blocked. "Rash movements, daughter of Peyton…" whispered Mirror. "It's wrong to attack like that…"

He held out his free palm and flicked her on the head.

She blinked, as blood fell from where he flicked her.

"You attack when they least expect it…"

He pressed forwards, causing her to stumble back.

He grabbed her wrist, and twisted it behind her, making her groan. "You exploit their strength and weaknesses…" he tightened his grip. "And use them against them…"

Charlotte broke free and tightened her grip on the sword.

Atsuko clicked a shot in the cannon and Connor held his mallet.

"Find John!" grunted Charlotte. "I'll fight Mirror! You guys go on ahead!"

Yami cast a dark eye at her. His eyes were red. For a moment, he didn't move, and then he nodded and headed towards the second door in Mirror's room.

Mirror looked to the side, a blade appearing out his left arm as well. "Did I give you permission to run?"

"**Rai…**"

Mirror's head snapped back towards Charlotte, who was dashing forwards.

She ducked, and then sheathed her blade.

"**STORM!!**"

Mirror's robe became tattered; looking like it had been stabbed one hundred times.

He cocked his head. "That was pretty impressive… Young Peyton…"

She grinned.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and then did a back flip, landing in front of her.

"**X…**" he whispered.

Her eyes widened as she heard him land in front of her, and heard the force of the wind being drawn upon in his double slashes.

"**Shinkuu…**" (Vacuum) he whispered.

SLASH!!!!

Charlotte ducked back, the front of her shirt being cut, as a monstrous wind sliced through the air, behind the blades, leaving a pale X shape in the air.

Mirror cast his arm to the side, causing the X to disappear.

"Your reaction time…"

He rushed forwards, bringing a blade down.

CLANG!

"Is slowing…" he whispered, as her blade blocked his.

"You're a real cocky git, you know that?" grunted Charlotte, as she struggled to hold his blade in place.

Mirror shook his head. "I'm not cocky…" His other blade touched Charlotte's throat. "I'm just good…" Charlotte leapt back while Mirror stood up.

"What was that?! Why didn't you kill me?!" yelled Charlotte.

Mirror cocked his head. "You sound eager to die… I'm merely trying to get enjoyment out of this… I have not experienced enjoyment… In a long time…" he held his right blade out towards her. "I reason; let's make some fun out of this… I reason; if I hit you ten times with my blade, while not aiming to kill…"

He sheathed his right blade, leaving only his left.

"Then I will try and fight for real… You on the other hand… You may attack me at full force from the start…"

"YOU COCKY LITTLE-"

He suddenly disappeared, then reappeared right in front of her, his blade crossing right in front of her throat. "One point to me…" he whispered.

"**MIDNIGHT…**"

He stood still, not even trying to dodge.

She thrust her blade upwards, and then crossed it to the side, creating a rosary shaped mark imprinted on Mirror's robes.

"**STAR!!**"

Mirror choked, then fell back, limp on the ground.

Charlotte panted, and wiped sweat from her brow. She could smell the coppery scent she'd come to recognize as blood.

Though she felt like she'd won… Something wasn't right…

"Just kidding…" muttered Mirror, as he rose to his feet.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "I-impossible! I just cut you open!"

Mirror cocked his head, and then tapped the spot where she had slashed.

"I see no blood…" he brought his gloved hand up to the mask. "I feel no blood…" he began to remove the glove with his free hand. "I…"

Charlotte gasped.

A metal hand, with ball like joints connecting the different metal bones together, stood in place of flesh. "…Have no blood…"

She could now clearly smell it.

Metal. Iron, copper, zinc, steel, all bound together. Why couldn't she sense it before?!

"You're a monster…" whispered Charlotte, backing away slightly.

Mirror slid the glove back on. "I've been called a monster long before this body was given to me…" he flexed his hands. "Each holy knight bares an amazing ability, not useable through any devils fruit… Red knight has the ability to control metal at his will, being able to bend it, melt it, or even burn it… Blue knight has the ability to control water, adding it to their body to form amazing weapons… And of course Hyper Knight has amazing speed, stamina and strength, unlike any human…"

"And what about you…" grunted Charlotte.

"I?" whispered Mirror. "I bear the ability of limitless memory, and accurate eyesight… A very unusual power to the normal person… However…" he let the blade slide back into his arm. "I can use this ability to copy every single style of fighting I see… The Peyton… The white panther… The mantis… The six superhuman moves… If I see them, I learn them, in the space of a millisecond; your most devastating attack becomes mine…"

He laughed.

"Hyper Knight chooses to avoid me at all costs… She has never been to East blue, though I have met Blue and Red before, she eludes me, trying to stop me copying her abilities…"

"So that's what you are…" whispered Charlotte, a smile appearing on her face. "You are literally, a Mirror… Copying everything you see…"

He stood still.

"You're nothing but a copy cat, leeching off of others, aren't you…?"

Mirror appeared in front of her, slamming the back of his hand into her face, causing her to hurtle to the floor.

"That's two points…"

Charlotte stabbed the blade into the ground, and laughed. "I think I touched a nerve there, didn't I…?"

Mirror's blades shot out. "You are in a hurry to die, young Peyton…"

She smiled, and began to spin her blade around.

Mirror began to walk forwards, holding both his swords in a V shape above his head.

"**V…**"

Charlotte grinned.

"**Shinkuu.**"

CLANG!

Mirror stumbled back, his blades meeting with Charlotte's. Not only that… He couldn't move!

"**Attacco di Squalo…**" (Italian; Attack of the Shark) muttered Charlotte.

Mirror cocked his head. "You accuse me of copying styles? You are using the Shark-sword style… Using the vibrations of my blade and sending them back into my body, inducing a temporary paralysed state…"

Charlotte sighed, slipping her blade beside the space between his mask and his face.

"My brother trained in both Peyton and Shark-sword… You can thank him…"

"Very well…" sighed Mirror, suddenly bringing the blades down beside her neck, causing her eyes to widen. "I'll put a little more effort into killing you…"

She gasped as the cool, sharp blades touched her neck.

"Three points…"

She yelled, stabbing right into his chest, anger dominant on her face.

"IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled, stabbing him with every word.

Mirror didn't budge.

"I am made of steel and memories young Peyton… The vibrations… Don't affect me… As for killing me…"

He kicked her in the stomach, causing blood to fall from her mouth.

"It's not very likely…"

Charlotte slowly got to her feet, spitting out a stream of blood, and wiping her mouth.

"There's something I'd like to state to you… Nothing's impossible… I suppose you haven't been killed before…" she grinned. "So how do you know that you can't die?"

"I reason; your foolishness is increasing at a rather amazing rate…"

"The only reason you act so tough…" grunted Charlotte, locking eyes with him. "Is because you're afraid someone will beat you down…"

THUMP!!!

Charlotte's body was slammed, hard, into the wall, as Mirror sent his fist right into her stomach.

He'd retracted the blade in a split second, only damaging Charlotte with his metal fist.

"Be silent…" whispered Mirror. "You are trash… Trash will always be trash…"

Charlotte's grin returned. "Oh?"

A shine seemed to appear in her eyes.

"**Kan Odori…**"

Mirror seemed to fidget back, for a split second.

"**ROZE!!**"

He saw her movement, even if slight. She had drawn her sword, slashed, and then re-sheathed it, just for a split second.

"You posses the Peyton bloodline…" whispered Mirror. "You are something interesting…"

His robes right sleeve, along with part of his metal arm, received a huge gash, cutting right below the shoulder.

"Charlotte Peyton…"

He moved his left hand towards his right, then, with a swift tug, pulled the arm clean off.

He then proceeded to throw it to the floor, along with his robe's right sleeve.

"I will repair myself after I destroy you…" he said, quite calmly.

Charlotte drew her sword, and pointed it towards him.

"Please…" he whispered. "Take your real sword… This will be no fun without a proper weapon…"

Charlotte smiled, walked past him, toward the blades. Her hand hovered above each in turn and then stopped sensing a familiar presence. She closed her hand around the familiar hilt and drew her sword from the rack, swiftly unsheathing it. "You're pretty fair for a cocky bastard…" muttered Charlotte, pointing the sword at him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ciel sat down, in the middle of the long table, a plate immediately being placed in front of him.

A rather large man with an arrogant smile and a tightly wrapped kimono sat at the right of the table, rubbing his hands together with a look of greed in his eyes.

A third and final man, with shoulder length brown hair and heavenly green eyes, sat at the left side of the table, staring at both of them. He wore a golden trench coat and a white buttoned shirt. The Beli symbol lay on each shoulder of the trench coat. Two katana's were sheathed on the right side of his baggy jeans.

"Welcome to Aoiryu…" said the large man, bowing his head. "Vice Admiral Phantomhive… Colonel Remy Blemgar…"

"Spare me the pleasantries Long…" muttered Ciel, cutting himself a piece of pork, which had been placed in front of him and popping it in his mouth. "Just tell me why I was called down here…"

"Of course, of course!" cried the man, whose last name was evidently Long. "You see, you know my daughter, Mei…"

Remy cast an emerald eye towards Long.

"She is now of a marrying age… I wish her to marry a certain marine official…"

"You mean me…" muttered Remy, picking up his wine glass, and taking a sip.

"Yes! Of course Colonel! You are handsome, and indeed, my daughter will make a fine wife!"

Ciel cast his one eye at long. "And what do you need me for?"

"Well, as you are obviously the most feared of all Vice Admirals, I want you to protect her! From pirates! And…" he gulped. "From running away…"

Ciel laughed. "So she isn't so keen on marrying is she?"

Remy also laughed. "If she isn't up for it, I'm fine returning to Loguetown! I'm sure Smoker-senpai is missing me!"

Long shook his head. "No, no! She's just unsure! But she'll be very happy! I assure you! I can arrange your boat to Loguetown at once! But please, return in a month and we can come to an agreement!"

Remy gave Long a heavenly smile. "As you wish, Long-dono…"

He stood up, his coat billowing behind him, took a last sip of wine, then headed for the exit.

Ciel rolled his eye. "As expected from 'Lucky Star' Remy… He's quite the charmer…"

Long nodded, a greasy smile on his face. "So what do you say? I'll offer you the best room my house can offer! Please do accept!"

Ciel let out a sigh. "Very well… I shall protect your daughter… And shall retain her if she escapes…" he glared at long. "But I want 35% of your business's income for the next year…"

"What?!" cired Long, eyes wide.

"Take it or leave it…" muttered Ciel, eating another piece of pork.

Long winced.

This kid really did live up to his name of 'Admiral's guard dog'

"Very well…"

Ciel smiled. "Sebastian!"

The raven haired butler appeared in an instant. "Yes, Young Master?"

"Arrange for me to stay here for the next two months… And call my team over…"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my lord…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Are you sure it's all right? Leaving Charlotte there?" asked Connor, breaking the long silence.

Yami nodded. "She is MY nakama after all! Of course she'll win!"

"It's surviving I'm worrying about…" muttered Connor.

"What floor are we on now?" said Yami, who rested his arms over his shoulders.

Atsuko looked around, then her eyes widened. "We're on the twelfth floor!"

Yami cocked his head. "Eh?"

"Tsuneo!!!" cried Atsuko. "TSUNEO! ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Mommy!" came a small voice. "Mommy! I'm stuck! Mommy!!"

"Tsuneo!!" yelled Atsuko, running in the direction of his voice

"Wait! Atsuko!" yelled Connor, running after her, Yami close in tail.

The three of them rounded a corner…

To see a man, sitting on a stool, arms folded, Tsuneo chained beside him.

Soulless eyes stared at them with hatred from the eye holes. A Venetian styled vulture mask covered his face.

He laughed, and clapped his hands. "Congratulations! You've all made it to the last level!"

He stood up, his coat billowing behind him.

"Pity you won't live to celebrate…"

Atsuko stepped back, fear in her eyes. "Ph… Ph… PHANTOM JOHN!"

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Cold Mirror**


	20. Cold Mirror

**Cold Mirror**

**Disclaimer: I've had a request that I mention Vampire Knight on this… Don't know why, since I mentioned Wakeshima Kanon… Well then, I don't own One Piece, Vampire Knight, OR kuroshitsuji… Or any Anime whatsoever…**

**In this chapter it introduces Tora Fleo, by Silverwolfdemon, and Mei-ran (officially) by Kidishkaresh. ENJOY!**

**By the way, we're onto Chapter twenty, and I've just realised that I've passed the 50 thousand word mark! Awesome! **

**00000000000000000000000**

"Why the hell is John here?!" yelled Connor, drawing his mallet, and glancing at Atsuko, panic covering his face.

"I… I don't know…" whispered Atsuko. "He never leaves the eleventh floor… Never…"

John chuckled. "So nice you both think so highly of me… Atsuko-san… Connor-san…" he cast a manic eye at Yami. "But this boy… I do not recognise… He isn't one of the pirates, is he?"

"Damn right!" yelled Yami, angrily. "I'm their captain!"

John laughed. It wasn't warm, but cold and cruel. "YOU, are the captain?! And to think I was worried about you. HAHAHA!" he held out both his arms, and suddenly a malevolent wind began to blow through the tower. "I'm afraid you'll all need to die now…"

Connor grimaced. "Here he comes!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

An orange haired girl was wandering through the mansion, her yellow eyes watery. She wore a simple black maid outfit, and had a cute little orange tail wagging behind her.

"Mei-sama! Where are you hiding? I'll get in trouble if Master Long finds I've lost you again!"

She swung round the corner, her ponytail flying in the movement.

"MEI-SAMA!" she moaned.

She sat on the floor and began to cry.

She was too busy crying to notice the door behind her open slowly.

Suddenly, a pair of pale arms grabbed her, and hauled her into the small room.

"Quiet Tora!" snapped the girl.

She had long black hair tied back in pigtails, and had pale skin, as white as snow. Her onyx eyes revealed strength, and ambition, blazing furiously. She wore a crimson tank top, with a gold dragon embedded on its back, and martial arts pants and shoes. A cloth-covered fan was folded and tucked into her belt.

"MEI-SAMA!" cried Tora, wrapping her arms around the tiny girl, and hugging her with al her might. "I THOUGHT YOU'D RUN OFF AGAIN!"

BONK!

Tora sat in the dark room's corner, eyes teary, massaging a bump on her head delivered from the folded fan.

"Quiet you baka!" snapped Mei-ran. "You'll attract the guards!"

Tora stopped crying. "You're not running away again are you Mei-sama?"

"Yes… I am…" whispered Mei, her eyes narrowing. "I can't let my father betroth me to that stupid marine! I've never even met him!"

"Mei-sama!" whined Tora. "Stop complaining and let's go back to your room! I'll get into trouble if you try to run away again!"

Mei sighed. "Tora… Come with me."

The orange haired girl looked up, making a slight meowing sound.

"Let's find a ship! We can sail away! Father'll never trouble us again! What do you say?"

Tora began to panic. "Erm… Ah… Well…"

Mei-ran smiled. "Come on…"

"We can't Mei-sama!" cried Tora. "Your father will be so upset! He'll be very angry at me!"

Mei frowned, and grabbed her maid's hand. "Come on Tora! You've always been my friend! Let's go together!"

Tora tried to pull back but eventually gave in, sending them both tumbling backwards, towards the window.

There was a loud SMASH, and the two fell out, landing on the soft grass bellow.

"Owie…" moaned Tora, rubbing her behind. "I sat on my tail…"

"Well, well, well…"

Mei and Tora froze.

A raven-haired man looked down at them, smiling heavenly.

"Se-Sebastian-san!" cried Tora.

Mei-ran glared at the man. He'd been hanging around the mansion for a while, due to his Lord staying at the nearby villa.

"I'm sure Lord Long will be interested to hear of this…"

Mei glared even harder, while Tora burst into tears.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Cocky?" muttered Mirror. "That is a cheap insult. If you believe that I am bluffing…" he slashed at Charlotte with lightning fast speed, her just managing to block, "then defeat me…"

She smirked, slashing him with all her might, only to be avoided by his feint.

"Okay…" muttered Charlotte. "I will!"

"And you say I am cocky?" muttered Mirror, swinging his blade down.

"Tell me something," muttered Charlotte, as she circled him, poised. "Why do you seem to change personality? One minute you seem like a calm robot, the next a pompous philosopher."

"That is unkind," whispered Mirror, entering the same stance, except reversed. "However you are correct… I am changing personality…"

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Really? How?"

He placed his hand on his chest, and pressed it lightly. "As I said. I am a master at memorising and copying. I am simply copying the styles of speech, language and tone." He removed his hand and held it up in front of his face. "Though I have limitless memory… I have forgotten the sound of my own voice…"

For a moment, Charlotte felt a pang of pity for the man, lowering her guard. That was her first mistake.

As if triggered by her sudden loose guard, he leapt forwards, and slashed upwards, temporarily disarming her, his blade pressed against her throat.

"Five points I believe…" muttered Mirror.

He proceeded to slam his boot into the side of her chest, sending her sprawling onto the small bed, which broke under the momentum to the landing.

"**I…**"

Charlotte rolled to the side, as he cast down his blade.

"**Shinkuu…**"

The vacuum slash tore through the mattress and bedpost, dividing it into two equal halves.

"Stop moving." He said, quite neutrally.

"Like hell!" cried Charlotte, leaping to her feet, and slamming the end of her hilt into Mirror's mask.

It chipped at the bottom, and its lower corner fell of, leaving a large crack through the diagonal of the mask.

Charlotte heard metal teeth gnashing.

Though she couldn't see it, the smell of steel was overpowering.

Mirror's head snapped back into place, and he almost instantly slashed to the side.

"**Shinkuu…**"

Charlotte parried, sending both their blades swinging to the side.

She had him!

She only had to swing…

But found she couldn't move!

Somehow, she seemed to be being drawn towards Mirror, but unable to slash him.

Mirror's blade swung to the side, stopping right on her cheek.

"**Arashi**" (Vacuum Storm)

Charlotte grunted. A drop of blood fell from the shallow cut on her face.

"This move draws on the force of the air when parried. It will stun the opponent… Then draw them towards me… Where I proceed to rip them to shreds."

He kicked her back onto the ground.

"Six points."

Charlotte groaned. Her stomach felt weak after being kicked so many times.

"I really don't like you." She spat.

"The feeling is mutual…" muttered Mirror, placing the sword on above her belly. "Get up now or I will smite you where you lie."

Charlotte spat at him, then rolled to the side, leaping suddenly up in the air, and kicking him in the face, causing him to stumble back.

"**Niban odori… IXERO-HASU!**" yelled Charlotte, landing on the ground, and then blurring an inch from Mirror.

THWAK!

The metal man lurched downwards, a large dent in his plated stomach, from the incredibly fast and hard hit from the swords hilt.

"**Yotsu Odori!**" yelled Charlotte, aiming the sword downwards over his head. "**TAIYOUHANA!!!**" (Fourth dance; Sunflower)

With a cry, she stabbed the sword downwards, piercing right through the metal skull, and embedding the swords tip in the earth bellow.

Mirror made one last movement, and then went limp.

Charlotte began to pant, and slowly drew the sword out of his skull, allowing him to fall harmlessly to the ground.

She closed both her eyes, which had returned to their usual grey colour.

"It's over…" she muttered, turning around, and walking towards the stairs. "I won…"

SLASH!!!

Charlotte's eyes widened, as blood fell from her side.

A skull like face, completely metal, glared at her from behind. A manic like grin on his face.

"NOT NECESSARILY!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I hate this. I really hate this!" yelled Tock, punching the sandbag. "WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO SIT HERE AND WAIT?! ZOMB SHOULD'VE KILLED THAT WEAK BASTARD BY NOW!"

THWAK!

He punched a hole right through the bag, causing the sand to leak out.

"If he takes another week I'll murder that freaking bastard!"

Rokuya had his black gauntlet clad arm behind his head, and had both his eyes closed. A green apple was in his hand, which he was munching on calmly.

"You're just stressed. Stop worrying, you know Zomb'll be done in a few days."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" yelled Tock. "We don't get another mission till he's back! I've nothing to freaking do!"

"I.e. you have no social life." Said Rokuya, smirking, and casting his eye on Tock, who looked like he wanted to punch a hole through the brunette as well.

"Go make some friends. Hang out with your crew. Get laid. Do something."

Tock drew his two blades. "You are so freakin' dead Getto!"

"You sound like Zomb now! You really do miss him!"

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN MAIM YOU!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Charlotte fell down on the steps, a trickle of blood falling from her mouth.

Mirror was leaning over her, his skull face manic. A great hole was in his forehead from Charlotte's blow.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE GAMES!" yelled Mirror. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!"

Charlotte winced as his boot slammed into her face, and her head crashed through the wall.

"I tried to have fun with this…" whispered Mirror. "But now you've made a fool out of me… You actually caught me in that slow attack! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Charlotte picked up her sword, spitting out the blood, then squared up to Mirror.

She wasn't smiling anymore. She really did feel weak now. The wound in her side from his attack was bleeding heavily.

Mirror threw his rags aside, showing his metal body. He really was completely made of steel, right down from his feet to his head.

"**Shinkuu…**" he lunged forwards. "**JUUJI!**" (Cross)

Charlotte leapt forwards to meet him, but then dodged to the side as he slashed downwards.

Lucky she did, for as the slash of air hit the spot where she once stood, a deep gash appeared in the floor, running deep.

But she didn't have time to analyse this. She simply had one objective now; kill this guy.

He retracted his blade, and then slammed the side of his fist into her face.

Charlotte was about to leap to her feet, when his cold hand clamped around her throat, and lifted her up in the air effortlessly.

"You will die here Charlotte Peyton. You will die by my blade. You fought well. But the time of games is over." He slammed her to the ground. "NOW YOU DIE!"

"**Itsutsu Odori…**" choked Charlotte, her grip tightening on her blade.

Mirror only had time to let go of her throat.

"**KUROTOGE!!!**" (Fifth dance; Black thorns)

Her blade shot up, and began to stab into his body, repeatedly ripping his chest.

She didn't even stop for breath.

She seemed intent on ripping him to pieces so he'd never move again.

She just continued stabbing him, over and over.

Mirror yelled, and rolled away, numerous holes in his chest.

Any normal human would have been killed at least ten times now.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he yelled, the blade shooting out his wrist.

Charlotte got to her feet and looked at him.

Blood was trickling down from her mouth.

"No You are dead… Mirror Knight Joker-san…" she whispered. Her voice seemed different, more mature even.

He cried in anger, resembling that of Zomb, and dashed forwards, blade held high.

She stood facing him directly, her blade vertical in front of her, both her eyes closed.

"**SHINKUU… GARANDOU!!!**" (Vacuum void)

Her eyes snapped open.

"**Muttsu Odori… KITSUNEGURABU!**" (Sixth dance: Foxglove)

Mirror passed her, his blade still horizontal, hers still vertical.

The two didn't seem to move.

He landed on the ground, and shot his blade back into his wrist.

The two stood there.

Silence.

Charlotte fell too her knees, cuts appearing on her body, blood trickling from everywhere.

Mirror still stood.

"You were impressive Charlotte Peyton… I can't believe…"

His head snapped back, as though jerked by an invisible force.

A tiny ship in the back on his neck broke.

"I lost…"

Mirror Knight Joker slumped to the ground.

Charlotte took a deep breath, and shuffled over to the bed.

"Yami…"

Both her eyes closed.

It maybe took a minute…

Maybe five…

Maybe ten…

No one was certain.

But Mirror Knight Joker, stood up.

He shook his head.

Then whispered five words…

"Why am I so cold…?"

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**God that took ages! *Wipes sweat of brow* it's really hard to right a full chapter fight scene; trust me! The ending of this chapter, wasn't really as I expected, but I suppose good enough. Next time will be the end of Mirror's appearance… For now… MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Next Time: Cruel god**


	21. Cruel God

**Cruel God**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY anime!**

**0000000000000000000000000**

"_HYAH!!!" I cried, slamming the butt of my sword into the large man's head, knocking him out._

_Some of the on-lookers grunted. This was my third win in a row._

_I sighed, and then smiled, tying back my red hair with a yellow ribbon._

_My name is Joker._

_I was born alone._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mirror walked over to the mirror table, and looked at his reflection in the glass. He saw his skull like face, his metal armour, and saw every stab sustained in his fight.

He lifted his hand and brushed the surface of the glass.

He couldn't see his usual fuchsia eyes. Instead he saw crimson. He couldn't see his red hair. Instead he saw bald steel

He then brought his hand over to his face, and touched his cheek. His reflection did the same.

Try as he would, he couldn't feel his own face.

He looked down at his hands, and clenched them into fists.

"I'm… A monster…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_I quickly ascended the ranks of my kendo class, going quickly from the lower to the higher groups. I mastered every skill taught to me, and remembered every detail._

_I was the ultimate student._

_Until the day my sensei threw me out._

"_You are a Holy Knight! Go plague some other village!" he cried at me._

_I didn't know what he meant. Holy knight? What was a holy knight?_

_I was forced to leave that day._

_I took my sword and my clothes with me._

_I had no other possessions. So I travelled round the island, doing favours, and earning money to sail away._

_One day I stumbled upon the library, and discovered what the Holy Knights were…_

_Killers…_

_Slayers of all…_

_Apparently those descended from the great devil himself._

_Red Knight, the one who controls metal. Who breaks the strength of those around him._

_Blue Knight, who controls water, who breaks the will of those who shun her._

_Hyper Knight, the one which controls advanced human skills, who breaks the bodies of those who fight her…_

_And Mirror Knight, the great learner, and the strongest of all, who breaks the minds of those who challenge him._

_I was the Mirror. I was the strongest._

_Was this the reason I was born alone? I never will find out._

_Since that day, I worked even harder to escape the island, not only working, but robbing and even KILLING. I had to get away._

_Eventually I saved up enough to get a boat to the next island…_

_That's where I met him._

_The man with the amber eyes._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mirror picked up a mask lying down on the dresser, and then looked back at the mirror.

He held the mask up in front of his face. The grinning white mask stared back at him.

Without saying a word, he strapped the mask on, and then picked up the large hat which was lying on the floor.

He also picked up his arm and popped it into its socket. He'd repair it properly later.

Finally, he picked up the rags which lay on the floor, and slid them over his form, clothing him lightly.

He wanted to die.

He felt as though his insides had been shredded to pieces.

What could be worse than being forced to live, without actually living?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_I met him when I was out dojo hunting._

_It'd become a recent fascination of mine to observe the dojo's style, and then obliterate its inhabitants, giving me a unique style._

_He simply watched me from a small boulder as I entered the dojo._

_He had blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, just like mine, except a little shorter, and tied with a bell. Glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose._

_And as I exited that night he still sat there, smiling, a stick of pocky in one hand, a book in the other._

_For some reason, he annoyed me._

_He was just… So annoying, by doing absolutely NOTHING!_

_The next day, I went in the same direction, and attacked him._

_When he saw me attack, he didn't move._

_He simply caught my blade between his two fingers, and smiled at me._

"_You're a million years to early to fight me boy. Why don't you go molest another dojo?"_

_I hated him._

_I continued to attack._

_Whenever I slashed, or swung, or stabbed, he would simply counter me with one finger._

_I roared at him. "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" I yelled._

_He laughed, then placed his hand on the boulder._

_Out of nowhere, a giant zanbatou appeared from the rock, appearing as the rock dissolved, eventually leaving it five meters in length._

_He held its long hilt with one hand, and pointed it at me. "Attack again; if you dare."_

_I had to kill him._

_I lunged, intent to destroy._

_He snapped my sword in half with his free hand and butted me with the hilt of the zanbatou._

_I fell to the ground, crying in pain. He stood over me, and dropped the zanbatou onto the ground. As it landed, it looked as though it was falling like an arrow in water. And suddenly the boulder began to appear as it disappeared._

"_If you want to be the best so much; get stronger Holy Knight!" he cackled, a grin on his face._

_How did he know what I was?! How?!_

_I glared. "My name… IS JOKER!"_

_He smiled. "Very well; get stronger Joker-kun! See if you can become the best!"_

_He then walked away, waving leisurely. "I'll be waiting!"_

_This man infuriated me… And me keep going… In an ironic way…_

Mirror punched the window, smashing it to pieces, then stood on the edge.

_I owe everything to the man I despised…_

Mirror Knight Joker let out a short laugh, and then fell forwards, out of the tower.

_I never got to meet him again…_

_God is so cruel…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mayat, carrying David, kicked down the door.

The masked pirates all seemed to be in the lower levels, so he had no problem avoiding them.

Then his eyes swerved to the decimated bed, and the young lady lying beside it, her eyes closed.

"Charlie!" yelled Mayat, rushing over to her, and laying David down.

He surveyed her, and then pulled a thread out his finger, and a needle out his pocket. He then began to stitch up the wound.

"Dammit… I'm no doctor, but I don't think this'll heal easy…" he muttered.

David looked up at the ceiling.

Dust seemed to be falling in unusual amounts.

"Something's going on above… Probably two floors… Atsuko and Connor are on the twelfth floor…"

"As well as Yami…" muttered Mayat, biting the thread. "There. All stitched up."

Charlotte stirred in her sleep.

Mayat sighed. "I hope Yami doesn't take it too far like he did with Eugeus. He nearly destroyed the Casino there."

David looked down. "I just hope they're both safe…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

John burst forward with an amazing array of speed.

Connor winced and took a quick step back. "Eat this you bastard!" He then slammed down the mallet, aiming to crush Johns head.

John sneered. He stopped suddenly and grabbed the mallet, taking Connor by surprise.

"I hate to be rude…" muttered John, holding his palm in front of Connor's chest. "But please die quickly so I can get on with a real challenge…"

What seemed to be a blast of compressed air, slammed right into Connor's chest, sending him flying.

Connor yelled feeling like a steel fist had just punched him in the stomach.

"He didn't even touch him!" cried Atsuko, holding the arm cannon closer to her chest.

Yami's eyes narrowed.

He began to crack his knuckles, one of his arms in dragon form.

John regained his strait stance, his red eyes locked on Yami. "Interesting… Your arm transforms? I have never seen a devil's fruit like that before… Surely you aren't a Paramecia… Definitely not a Logia… But you can't be a Zoan either…"

Yami grinned. "Nope! I'm a Zoan!"

"Fascinating…" whispered John. "You are the first Zoan I've seen who can transform parts of their body at will! TRULY FACINATING!" He laughed. "Shall I kill you first?"

Yami's wings appeared. "How about I beat you up instead?"

John was about to speak, but Connor stood between the two. "Yami… I know you must be really strong…" he glared at John. "But this guy killed my brother! I'M NOT GONNA FREAKIN' DIE WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

John touched his temple. "Yare, yare… You are such a bore…"

Connor lunged.

The masked figure didn't even move.

"**DAIKU-KOBUSHI!**" (Carpenters fist)

Connor slammed the mallet into John's head with all his might, causing the face to split in half.

Yami's eyes widened.

Connor began to pant, then stuffed the mallet into his belt. "THAT WAS FOR KRILLIN, YOU BASTARD!"

THWAK!

Connor lurched forwards, John's hand sticking through his chest.

Mist was forming in the space where Connor had hit, and had begun to rejoin itself together.

He withdrew his bloodied glove, and let Connor fall to the ground.

"Connor!" cried Atsuko, who was about to run forwards.

John held up his palm, making her freeze. "If you come near him, I will kill you."

Yami growled, a scar appearing on his face, and his eyes turning red. "You're a fruit user…"

John chuckled. "Correct… May I have your name by the way?"

"Yami D. Naria!"

John smiled under his mask. "Nice to meet you Naria-san… My name is John Arbuckle. Also known as Phantom John…"

He held up his hand in front of his face, and smiled as he saw the look of shock on their faces as it dissolved into the air.

"I ate the **Kiri Kiri no Mi…**" (Mist Mist fruit) "And now… You're both going to die!"

Atsuko began to shake. "We're dead… We're dead…"

"Mommy…?" whispered Tsuneo, his face white, a sad look adorning his features.

"Kazuki… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Yami drew his attention to Atsuko. "Oi! Oi! Are you alright? Atsuko! Oi!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"_Oi! Atsuko! Come down here! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" called the 15-year-old Atsuko's father._

_Atsuko ran down the stairs, looking rather annoyed._

"_What is it Tou-chan?"_

_A 16 year old man stood in front of her, smiling. He had brown hair, and green eyes. When Atsuko first looked at him, her heart seemed to skip a beat. She didn't know why. She just felt… Good to be near him._

"_This is Kazuki Higashi. He'll be your partner from now on."_

_Kazuki smiled, and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Atsuko-chan!"_

_A blush formed on her face, and she accepted his hand, shaking it. "It's nice to meet you too… Kazuki…"_

_It only took a few months._

_Atsuko fell madly in love with her beloved Kazuki…_

_He was only too happy to return her feelings…_

_They married before the end of the year_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_After being confirmed pregnant, the baby died in her womb, disabling her to bear any other children._

_It shook her heart like a spear._

_Kazuki and her adopted a child, Tsuneo, aged four._

_They all lived peacefully together._

_They were happy._

_Atsuko realised that this was the golden point of her life._

_Nothing could cloud her happiness…_

…_Until the pirates came…_

_When Atsuko was seventeen, the masked pirates docked in the harbour of the village._

_They showed no mercy to those who stood before them._

_They simply wanted this island._

_John had apparently journeyed on the Grand Line before…_

_And was sent back to East Blue within a month._

_He and his crew couldn't handle it, and decided to set up their own kingdom on East Blue… Starting with the village._

_The village had no chance._

_The villagers were sliced by Satsu._

_Demolished by Phalnx._

_And destroyed by Mirror._

_No one could defeat them._

_After they had taken over, John wanted to kill all the men who could stand up to him…_

_Until Kazuki stepped forward._

_He smiled at John, and asked John to take his own life in place of all the other villagers._

_Atsuko pleaded him to stop. She swore she'd kill herself as well._

_Kazuki didn't panic. He simply nodded at her, and whispered to her; "Dying is easy… You can die any time…" then he kissed her. "It takes true courage to live…"_

_He then walked forwards…_

_Towards his death…_

_Atsuko wanted to cry out, to beg to go as well, to die with him._

_But instead prayed he would make it out alive…_

_He was never seen again._

_ON that day, the heavenly world came tumbling down._

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time: Dragon versus Mist**


	22. Dragon versus Mist

**Dragon versus Mist**

**(Place your bets!)**

**Well here we are! It's almost the end of the Mask arc! Wow I've come a long way… And soon we'll be onto Logue town, then the grand line! HOO-RAY!**

**00000000000000000000000000**

Atsuko's tears began to stain the floor. She was shaking, unable to take his voice out her head.

"_Dying is easy… Living takes real courage…_"

"Atsuko! Atsuko!" cried Yami, shaking her roughly, trying to snap her out her daze.

John sighed. "Look's like she's in shock… Pity… I thought I'd have more fun from her…"

Yami's gaze snapped on John, his eyes red. "YOU… YOU… YOU BASTARD!"

"That's not very nice…" muttered John.

"**RYU RYU NO…**"

Yami rushed forwards, both his arms held back.

"**NAPPA-MU!!!!!!**"

His clawed fists began to thrust forward, but instead of hitting John himself, only hit mid air.

His body had turned to mist.

"Did you know that over 80% of the human body is made of water? Amazing isn't it?" he chuckled.

Yami pretended not to listen, still pointlessly punching, trying to vent out his anger.

"As I am a mist man… My body is made of 100% water… But you have to wonder… If I dived into the sea… Would I be able to swim…?"

He grabbed Yami's hand in mid-punch, causing the dragon man to stop.

"Devil's fruit really are fascinating… I could study them all day…" with his free hand he touched his mask. "If I didn't hate them so much…"

Yami only growled, trying to break his fist out of John's grip.

"Did you know that I was nearly killed by a fruit user? He ate the **Suppai Suppai no Mi**…" (Acid Acid fruit) "He horribly scared my face… This is why I wear a mask… And make my subordinates do so as well…"

"WHY DO I CARE!?" yelled Yami, still trying to free his fist.

"I am merely making the statement that anyone who I come across that bears a devil's fruit…" his eyes met Yami's. "I kill…"

Yami's eyes widened. "**RYU RYU NO…**" he held his breath. "**KUCHI TAIHOU!!!**"

John was taken by surprise by the sudden jet of flame with zoomed out Yami's mouth.

He did turn his body into mist, but felt the sting all the same.

When he did so, he let go of Yami's wrist.

Yami snapped his arm back, and leapt away from John.

The masked pirate's body formed itself again.

"Interesting… You really are a dragon human… You breathe fire…" he adjusted his pointed hat, keeping it down over his eye holes. "Interesting…"

Yami knelt down, holding both his arms back. "**Ryu Ryu no…**"

John sighed. "This again?"

He lunged forwards, his bent legs giving him extra momentum.

While flying forwards, he suddenly began to spin, becoming a blur.

"**TSUMESHUUREN!!!!**" (Claw Drill)

John disappeared.

Yami gasped, as he pounced on the wall, his claws digging into it, leaving five circle shaped scratches indented in the stone.

"**Niebla Colmillo…**" (Spanish; Mist Fang)

A hand shot through Yami's side, causing the dragon human to gasp.

He felt no pain, but could see the hand… It was right through his body.

"Do you know that a Logia type can dematerialise one part of their body, while keeping the other parts whole?" whispered John, his masked face resting on Yami's shoulder. "If I wanted…" he pulled his hand back into Yami's body. "I could crush your beating heart… Leaving your body intact… Can you imagine that?"

Yami roared, slamming his elbow into John's chest, only hitting mist.

John laughed. "Don't you get it yet? Physical attacks have no affect on Logia types…"

"SHUT…" Yami opened his jaws wide, and red light seeped out from his throat. "…UP!!!!! **RYU RYU NO… KUCHI TAIHOU!!!**"

John's eyes widened as the jet of flame hit the ground, enveloping him and Yami at the same time.

The masked pirate dissolved into mist, and fled back, as Yami fell to the ground, his body and clothes badly burnt.

"That was idiotic… You self destructed? Pathetic…"

The teen grunted, and slammed his fist into the ground. "I…" he glared up at John. "Won't let you defeat me!"

John closed his eyes, and sighed. "So be it… **Niebla…**"

His hand began to dissolve.

"**Cortadora…**" (Guillotine)

A whip like strand of mist flew at Yami, slicing through him, along with the wall behind him.

John chuckled, then turned around, his hand reforming. "You really were no worry after all…"

A giant gash appeared in Yami's chest.

His red eyes turned white.

"Useless…" muttered John, as he began to walk over to Atsuko.

He raised his hand, which formed in the shape of a misty axe.

"Die quietly…"

Atsuko slowly looked up, fear in her eyes.

Was this…

…The end?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Zomb lay back in his chair, sound asleep, with not a care in the world.

His top hat was drooped lazily over his eyes.

He was at peace for once in the day.

Nothing could go wrong…

"BEROBEROBERO!"

SLAM!!

Zomb's fist smashed into the desk beside him, splitting it in half. His hand snapped open as the Den Den Mushi slid into his palm. He pulled out the receiver, and held it to his ear.

"I'm sorry, the number you have called is not in service… Please leave a message after the tone…" growled Zomb, his eyes bloodshot.

"_Don't play games with me Tanaka…"_ came a sharp voice at the other end of the line.

"Oh! Parusu! It's been so long! How are things down in shit-town?"

"_You bastard! This place isn't like that! It's amazing! It's wonderful! It's-"_

"Get to the point, or I swear to god I'll maim you next time we meet…"

"_Fine, fine Mr. Bossy…"_ muttered Parausu, her voice becoming weary. "_You're required to fulfil your mission by tomorrow… That's an order… I expect to see you back at the Privateer office in 48 hours…_"

She then hang up.

Zomb sighed, and then slammed the receiver onto the snail.

"Yare, yare… I guess we're finished relaxing…" he slipped his red dagger out its sheath. "It's fun time…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

John's eyes widened.

Yami was in a semi-crouched position, slouching in an evidentially painful stance, his fist clenched around John's axe-like hand.

"How did you stop my attack? I'm a Logia…" he cast his eyes on Yami.

His chest was bleeding heavily, and a little blood was trailing from his mouth.

"You just don't know how to die properly…"

"**Ryu Ryu no…**" whispered Yami. "**KOUEN GENKOTSU!**" (Flame Fist)

All of a sudden, his fist ignited, flames ebbing out his skin.

John yelled, and drew back, his hand now reverted swiftly back into his normal form, steam trailing from his glove.

Yami drew back his arm.

Both his fists, and even his entire arms were alight, like two giant matches, flames seeping off of them.

Atsuko was staring, her eyes wide.

"I… Won't let you hurt my friends…" whispered Yami.

John's eyes narrowed. "How touching…"

Mist began to swirl around him. "Perhaps I've been taking you too lightly, Dragon-human…" he removed his gloves, followed by his coat.

Two metal arms were attached too his body.

"Mirror and Phlanx were my ultimate prototypes…" he chuckled, then crouched. "It's time for you to face the masterpiece…"

Yami roared.

All of a sudden, his face changed.

It became more reptilian, his jaw widening, like that of a snake, except with black scales. Fangs lined his jaws, sharp as blades. His eyes turned even redder, if it was even possible, and his pupils became slit-like. Finally, a tail shot out his back, spikes lining its lower regions.

John smiled behind his mask. "So this is your second form… You are a real… Dragon Human…"

Yami crouched down, and dug his flaming claws into the ground, leaving deep marks.

"Let us really begin…" muttered John.

His right metal arm disappeared into mist, replacing itself with a whip like strand of mist.

"Die this time…" he whispered. "**NIEBLA CORTADORA!**"

He slashed the stand forwards.

Yami slammed his arms together, causing flames to burst forwards from his arms, rocketing through the mist blade, towards the surprised John.

The man quickly faded into mist.

As the flames shot past him, his leg suddenly materialised, suffering from burns.

He cried out, his whole body becoming whole, and falling to the ground, clutching his burnt leg. "W-WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?!"

Yami got into a stance, and then let out a deep breath. "You're a Logia… My fire evaporates the water in your body… Your defence…"

John clenched his teeth.

"…is useless against me…"

Atsuko gasped. "_Of course! When a Logia's natural weakness strikes them in their material form, it saps away their power… They're no different from a normal human then! Yami… Is winning!_"

John cried out in rage. "You've been holding back against me all this time?! Why?!"

Yami looked down at his blazing arms, and undid his fist, looking at the palm of his hand. "This devil's fruit… I discovered its real powers long ago…"

"Real power…?" muttered John.

"This fruit… Is designed to kill… I don't like killing… It's wrong… Which is why…" he growled. "I don't like using my full power!"

"What?!"

Yami clenched his fist. "But if you dare hurt my friends… I won't hesitate to beat you to a pulp…" he glared at John, his eyes wide with anger. "I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT MY NAKAMA!!!"

"_Nakama?_" thought Atsuko.

John seemed to shake with anger. "Unforgivable… Unforgivable… UNFORGIVABLE!!!"

Mist like tendrils shot out his back.

"I'll never forgive… Never forgive… I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU; DRAGON-HUMAN!!!"

The tendrils formed points, becoming like giant needles.

"**Niebla… BROCHETA!!!**" (Mist Skewers)

The tendrils shot at Yami, who held his arms back.

"**RYU RYU NO… NENSHOU NAPA-MU!!!**" (Dragon-Dragon Flaming Napalm)

His arms began to thrust forwards, each time breaking a tendril as it shot at him, only to have it reform.

From an onlookers point, it seemed to just be a blur, Yami's arms seeming to disappear with speed, John's tendrils seeming to multiply to thousands, each only to be blocked by Yami's thrusts.

Yami began to cry louder, advancing forwards slowly, still thrusting forwards like a barrage of bullets.

John noticed this, and began to form even more tendrils.

It was to fast for the eyes to see. With every time Yami hit one of the tendrils, his thrusts became faster.

Every time one of John's tendrils was destroyed, another replaced it, as fast as the last.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" yelled John.

Yami ducked, and then held his arms bellow his body, the thrusting stopping.

"**RYU RYU NO…**"

John's eyes widened.

"**NENSHOU TORPEDO!!**" (Burning Torpedo)

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

His arms shot up, hitting John under the chin behind the mask.

Then his fist's kept going, until Yami had actually left the ground.

He was flying, while dragging John into the air with his burning arms.

The Masked pirate screamed as they hit the towers roof then broke through into the open air.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mayat kicked down the door, leading into an office like room.

Charlotte was on top of David, who was on top of Mayat.

"Sheesh… We made it…" muttered Mayat.

He then noticed the office was empty, except for a tall figure wearing a top hat in the middle of the room.

A book was in his hand, a dagger sheathed in his belt.

"Ya… Mi…?" whispered Mayat.

Hearing this name, one of Charlotte's eyes fluttered open.

The figure turned.

He hand sharp, shark like teeth, and had insomnia marks under his eyes.

He wasn't Yami.

"No… That ain't my name…" he snapped the book shut. "The name's Zomb…"

He smiled at Mayat.

"Nice to meet cha'…"

The balcony flashed with light.

"What?! What's going on?!" cried Mayat, running towards the balcony, still carrying David and Charlotte.

Zomb shrugged. "Go see for yourself…"

He sat in the leather chair, and let his dirty boots fall onto the desk.

It was only a matter of time.

Mayat was staring out of the balcony, his eyes wide.

Yami was in the air, his wings much wider than usual, giving him flight.

His arms were ablaze, and he was currently hammering his fists into a masked man with two metal arms, mist streaming from the lower half of his body instead of legs.

John grunted as Yami fists continued to pound into his chest like pistons, draining all his energy.

John cried, then morphed his hands into large claws, intent on tearing Yami apart.

Yami noticed this, and took action before John could move.

"**RYU RYU NO…**" he shot his arms back, then tore them forwards, ripping through the air like a hot knife through butter. "**NENSHOU SHOTTOGAN!"** (Burning shotgun)

His clawed hands thrust into John's chest, causing the masked man to groan, sounding like he'd coughed up some blood.

"I've never seen Yami like this…" whispered Mayat.

David was also wide eyed.

He'd never seen John this badly beaten before; in fact, he'd never seen John beaten_ at all_ before!

"I going to murder you…" whispered John, as he began to float, his misty body giving him levitation.

Yami began to hover a distance away from him, his wings flapping in the twilight air.

"I'll never forgive fruit users… Not after what they've done to me…" whispered John. "I'll never forgive…"

Mist began to pour out his back.

"I will seriously kill you now… I've had it with you and your noble thoughts… You have no idea what the pirate life is like…"

Mist began to gather around his arm.

"Pirates must go through hardship because they are shunned by the world around them… You are not born being a pirate… You have to have no other choice…"

With his free arm he removed his mask.

Burns covered his face.

His right eye was covered in red blisters, making him look like some grotesque wax model.

"I swore… I swore on this life which I cling onto… That I will kill all who get in my way…"

The mist stopped forming around John's arm, making it look like some giant sword attached to his shoulder's socket.

"I will destroy you…"

On a balcony, many floors bellow, a certain brunette with a cap looked out to the scene above.

He smiled. "You can do it Yami… Don't lose…"

Charlotte looked up to the sky.

Though she couldn't see it, see could hear and even feel the heat coming from the fight above.

"Don't… Lose… Yami…"

The flames on Yami's arm dispersed.

"Please stop this… John…"

The man began to shake in anger. "You've rested long enough…" He raised his mist-arm. "I'LL END YOU!!!"

He slashed downwards.

Yami flew to the side…

Only for the mist blade to continue towards the tower.

Yami's eyes widened.

"GUYS!!!!"

Mayat and Michael both saw the blade.

Michael leapt of the building. "**KAISEN PASU!!**"

Electricity covered his feet, letting his run down through the air, avoiding the blast.

Mayat on the other hand slapped the wall, embedding five strings of thread in it.

He then leapt off, using the thread (Which happened to be really strong) as a lifeline.

Yami saw this.

But he realised who else was in the tower.

"ATSUKO!!!!!"

The blade hit the tower…

Slicing its top seven floors in half.

His red eyes turned white.

He saw the top half crumble, and begin to fall in on itself…

He couldn't see anyone escaping…

John began to laugh. "She was useless till the end…" his arm began to form into an axe. "Let's end this then…"

Yami didn't say anything.

His head seemed to bob downwards.

"**Ryu Ryu no…**" he shot upwards at tremendous speed, causing John's eyes to widen.

The man looked up to see Yami spiralling downwards, his whole body alight, rage filling his eyes.

"**NENSHOU METEOR!!!!!!!!!!**" (Flaming Meteor)

John only had time to cry, when Yami cascaded into him, causing them both to plummet to the ground.

"IT'S…"

They were an inch from the ground, the momentum from a skyscraper's height piling up on John's body.

"…OVER!!!!!"

Yami slammed him into the ground, gravity and Yami's fist sandwiching him with the cold earth, the flames preventing his body from fading into mist.

He cried.

Then all went black.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Amidst the ruins of the tower, a rock was shoved up, and three figures emerged.

Connor had his arm above his head, Atsuko and Tsuneo beneath him.

"You guys alright?" he whispered, pain evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah…" whispered Atsuko. "T-thank you…Connor…"

"Atsuko! Connor!" the two looked up and saw Michael and David running towards them, followed by Mayat who had Charlotte on his back.

"Are you guys alright?" called Michael.

"Yeah! We're fine!" replied Connor.

The four stopped in front of them.

"Thank goodness…" whispered David.

Atsuko then began to shake her head. "Where's Yami?"

This statement was followed by a loud snore.

Lying in the crater, was a burnt Yami, his top hat still on his head, sleeping peacefully.

He'd won.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

John groaned again, as he leaned up against a tree.

"I can't have been beaten… This can't be happening…"

He then noticed the figure standing in the shadows.

"Who are-? Zomb! You're alive!"

"Of course I am Phantom-san…" whispered the raven haired man.

"This is brilliant! They're all weak! We can win now!"

"I'm afraid not Phantom-san…" whispered Zomb, pulling his top hat over his eyes. "I'm afraid you need to die now…"

"Wha-?"

Quick as Lightning, Zomb drew his dagger.

SHLING!!!!

John cried out in pain, as the liquid like red blade pierced his chest.

"I'm grateful to Yami for weakening you… It may have taken at least five minutes otherwise…"

The last voice Phantom John ever heard…

Was cruel laughter.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Wooh… That took ages!**

**BRAVO! WE'VE MADE IT TO THE (NEAR) END OF THE MASK ARC! We're going onto Loguetown!! HOO-RAY!!!**

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm Supa-Happy! Adios!**

**Next Time: Reunion**


	23. Reunion

**Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I don't the rights to any anime/manga**

**In this chapter, we feature OC's from Sakura-Chan 484, and Kyuuki-sama. In that order, we have Wong-Li and Guren. THANKS GUYS!!! I would hug you if I wasn't in another room… House… Town… Country…You get my point… THANKS!!**

**0000000000000000000000000**

The villagers who heard the crash, all assumed it was just the Masked Pirates up to something. But when they stared at the tower, they were shocked.

For the tower had fallen.

Followed by what seemed to be a burning rock, hitting Captain John, sending him plummeting to the ground.

They all marched towards the tower, and found Atsuko, Connor, David, and little Tsuneo, accompanied by the pirates from a few days before.

They were shocked to hear that these pirates had completely wiped out John's three soldiers, and indeed, even John himself.

They happily celebrated the whole night, drinking, eating and singing, while the brave young Dragon Captain slept beside them (Eating in his sleep!)

The fourth soldier seemed to disappear, and Mayat and David promptly forgot about the man they encountered in the tower.

They had won

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yami's eyes snapped open.

"FOOD!!!!" he cried, sitting up with a start, his eyes bright. "I'M HUNGRY!"

He leapt out of the soft bed, and barged through the door, where Atsuko, Charlotte, Michael and Mayat sat, along with little Tsuneo.

He was only wearing his baggy jeans, along with bandages covering his whole lower chest.

Tsuneo smiled and let out a happy gasp when Yami entered.

"Pirate-aniki!" he ran forwards, his eyes glassed over.

"Eh? Aniki?" muttered Yami, cocking his head.

"I wanna be strong like Aniki!" cried Tsuneo, latching onto Yami's leg.

"Argh! Get off! Argh!"

Atsuko laughed. "I'm glad you're awake Yami-kun…"

Charlotte grunted, before sipping her tea.

Mayat chuckled. "Glad you're alright captain!"

The raven haired teen laughed. "Hehe! Me too! Glad you guys are safe as well!"

Michael folded up his newspaper, then tossed it over to Yami, who caught it.  
"The news you beat John spread like Wildfire… Don't know how, but some marines must've found out about it…"

Yami flicked open the newspaper, and looked at its title.

PHANTOM BEATEN BY DRAGON

Yami chuckled.

"Turn to page three…" whispered Mayat.

Yami cocked his head, but did as instructed. Four pieces of paper fell out.

WANTED: YAMI ' CLAW' NARIA; 35 million Beri

WANTED: 'BLIND ASSASSIN' CHARLOTTE PEYTON; 25 million Beri

WANTED: 'CIRCUIT BREAKER' MICHAEL; 19 million Beri

WANTED: MAYAT 'STITCH' ADO; 10 million Beri

A wide grin formed on Yami's face. "WAHOO!!! We're wanted!"

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHIG TO BE PLEASED ABOUT IDIOT!" yelled Mayat.

"You're just sour cause' you got the lowest bounty…" whispered Michael with a chuckle.

A dark look spread over Mayat's face, accompanied by a gruesome sneer. "Oi… Are you in the mood to die circuit-boy?"

Atsuko let out a laugh. "You're the first people I've ever heard of, that become happy when they gain a bounty."

"Of course I'm happy! Now people will remember me for someone who kicked a masked guy's butt!" yelled Yami, punching the air with his dragon fist.

Charlotte finished her tea, then stood up, and walked over to Yami.

WHACK!!!

She hit him hard on the head with the hilt of her sword.

He cried out loud, a large bump appearing on his head, anime tears steaming down his face. "Oi! What was that for?!"

"Don't do that again…" she whispered.

Yami stopped crying. "Eh?"

"Don't do something so dangerous again Yami…" she whispered. "You could have died…"

"I wouldn't have! I'm stro-"

"Please!" she whispered. "Just don't!"

He cocked his head, but didn't say anything.

A slow smile appeared on Atsuko's face. "I'm glad to see you're all better then…" she turned around, and poured out some sake. "You want a drink Yami?"

"YOSH!!" yelled Yami, immediately rushing forwards, and draining the mug, a drunken blush suddenly appearing on his face.

Atsuko sat back down, then locked eyes with Yami. "Earlier you said… That I was your nakama… Why?"

Yami grinned. "Because I wanted to say it! You helped us, so you're our nakama!"

A sad smiled appeared on her face. "I owe you guys more than I can ever repay… The whole village owes you… There must be some way we can show some gratitude."

"Well we do need some cannons and some supplies." Pointed out Michael. "And the hull of the ship needs looking at…" he sent a dirty look at Mayat. "Because SOMEONE neglected to mention a certain waterfall…"

Mayat laughed nervously.

Suddenly, Atsuko brightened up. "I've got a better idea!" she placed both her hands on her hips. "I'm Atsuko Higashi, famous shipwright of Kisaiirie! And from now on your shipwright!"

Michael dropped his cup. "Are you serious? You have a son! This village looks up to you! Are you seriously gonna leave?!"

She nodded determinately. "Connor and David can look after Tsuneo…" she patted her little boy's head lovingly. "And they can keep the village safe… I'll go out and see the sea with you… Then I'll come back a brand new person, who can protect this village from all threats!"

Tsuneo looked up at his foster mother, respect in his eyes.

Yami stood up, and walked over to a wooden coat stand in the corner of the room. He picked up his trench coat, and flung it over his shoulders, then picked up his top hat.

When he looked back, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle. "Welcome aboard, Atsuko!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The group of villagers gasped as Yami walked out into the street, now wearing his trench coat and top hat.

"DRAGON-SAMA!!"

"ARGH!! GET OFF ME!! OW! STOP THAT! YOWCH! WHO BIT ME?!"

Yami was currently being carried by the large group of villagers, and behind tossed in the air.

"I know that's somehow poetic justice…" whispered Michael, a slight grin forming on his face.

When the villagers had finally put Yami down, they eagerly agreed to give them some cannons and supplies.

"Mayat, you go after the supplies, Yami, you choose the cannons, while me, Atsuko and Charlotte go to the ship." Said Michael

"When did you become the captain?!" yelled Yami. "Alright guys!!!! Do what Michael said…"

Mayat sighed, then walked away, following the kind old lady who agreed to take him to the food district.

"You kids are really amazing beating the Masked pirates like that… Without their leader, the rest of them fled sharpish!"

"Thanks Baa-san…" muttered Mayat, while scratching the back of his head.

The last two days on the island had passed quickly, but now Yami had woken up it was definitely time to leave.

He examined the offered foodstuff's, then began to choose the one he thought bore the most promise.

"Yami will just about eat anything…" Mayat muttered, picking up a set of plates. "Better have a few of these in case he gets hungry during the others during the night…"

"So who dealt with the new crew mate of John? I wouldn't have thought one of you would manage two of them…" said the lady, wistfully.

Mayat's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered the man who looked a lot like Yami. "Oh… Shit…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Atsuko nodded, as she patted the hull of Chibi.

"Yup… This ship's been through a lot… You said you'd just got her, right?"

Michael nodded. "We picked her up in Bardun, then accidentally drifted here. Though it was up in the hills, so we had to sail down a waterfall to get it onto open sea."

Atsuko smirked. "How the hell did someone get it up Bardun hill? I would've thought that impossible…"

Michael shrugged. "We just got it as it was…"

She stood up, then walked onto the main ship, looking at the crows nest. "The pole is damaged… Needs minor repairs… Maybe some metal panels would fix it up…"

She moved over to the helm, with its dragon emblem emblazoned on the wheel. "That looks healthy…" she muttered.

"So it's just the crow's nest and the hull?" asked Michael.

Atsuko stretched both her arms, then smiled. "Yes… That's all… It should be ready to sale by the afternoon."

Charlotte, who was lying on the top deck, suddenly tensed. "I feel a bad aura…" she whispered.

Michael looked at her. "Eh?"

Then he saw it.

A huge ship, with a giant black sail, with a red and white skull Jolly Roger (Complete with top hat) emblem.

"What the hell is that…?" whispered Michael.

Atsuko looked out as well. "I've never seen that flag before… That's no East Blue pirate…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A raven haired girl stamped her boot on the figure head of the ship. She wore a white tank top, and a black jacket, along with black pants. A katana was sheathed in her belt, beside five scrolls, each bearing a kanji for earth, fire, wind, water and void. A double edged sword was strapped to her back with a leather sheath, and black fingerless gloves adorned her hands.

"So this is the hellhole Zomb-kun was talking about…" she cried, a glint in her dark blue eyes, her pony tail blowing back in the wind.

"Be quiet Li-san…" whispered a short haired red head sitting near her. This girl had green eyes and a crimson flower in her hair, along with a crimson tank top and a black skirt. She also wore a black leather jacket, with a fur trimmed hood. Red stockings slid up her legs reaching too her thighs, just below her skirt, and crimson shoes were on her feet. She would look pretty cute if it weren't for the giant, sharp spear which lay on her lap, three rings below the blade, which jangled when she moved.

"OI! SHUT UP GUREN!" snapped Li back at her, a tick appearing on the girl's forehead.

"Big breasted cow…" whispered Guren, taking a sip of her tea.

Li winced. Her hand shot down to a pouch strapped to her leg, and drew out a kunai. "DIE BITCH!!"

The throwing knife flew at Guren, until the red headed girl held up her hand, and pointed a finger at the knife, making it halt in its tracks, before falling to the ground.

Li began to wince, her hand now moving up to the double edged sword. "I'm gonna freakin' murder you…"

"You've been spending too much time with Zomb, Li…" came a calm voice.

A man sitting in a deck chair opposite was the one who had spoke.

He wore a large fedora cap over his curly black hair, and a long black coat. He wore a simple white shirt, and long blue jeans. He also would look like a laid back civilian, if it wasn't for the sword sheathed beside him, with a curved hilt, and a revolver barrel near the hilt.

"Raven, come on! Let me kill her!" whined Li.

"Zomb-sama instructed us to pick him up from the island… He specifically mentioned that we all arrive in one piece. Is that clear?"

The two shivered slightly at the creepy edginess in his voice.

"Zomb-sama said he important work to do on this island… It should be interesting…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey guys!"

Mayat, Michael and Atsuko turned around.

Yami was walking towards them, three cannons under each arm. "The guy at the shop was really friendly! At first he wouldn't give me any, then when I burnt down his door, he gave me them all for free!"

Mayat shook his head, then looked seriously at his captain. "Yami… We've got trouble. One of John's stronger pirates is apparently still hanging around the island!"

"But if he's not as strong as John, we have nothing to worry about!" cried Yami, while laughing, as he leapt onto the ship, and slammed a cannon into its stand.

Charlotte leapt down from the crow's nest, her arms folded. "We don't know how strong this guy is yet. For all we know, he could be as powerful as Mirror!"

"Don't worry!" muttered Yami, slamming another cannon down. "He can't be anyone that-"

His eyes then widened.

Slowly, he reached into his trench coat pocket, and drew out the knife.

"No… Impossible… I-it can't be…"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Yami?"

"We have to go…" whispered Yami. "We really need to go… NOW!"

Atsuko was perplexed. "But we need to say good bye to the villagers. And Tsuneo!"

Yami's eyes turned red. "WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

"B-but why?!" cried Mayat.

Yami winced, his eyes turning back to blue. "S-sorry… It… It's probably just my imagination…"

The tense air seemed to fade away.

"Well… If you really want to leave, I'll say goodbye then…" said Atsuko, a cheerful smile appearing on her face. "Come on!" she gestured to Michael and Mayat.

Charlotte however, leaned back against the crow's nest pole. "Are you really alright Yami? You seem so frustrated…"

"The dragon man nodded, picking up the other three cannons, and walking over to the other side of the ship. "Yeah! I'm fine!" he then noticed the large ship drawing closer to the island.

"Hey. What ship is that?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I wouldn't know…"

Yami's eyes narrowed. "There's something shooting across the water…" he narrowed his eyes further. "It's not a cannonball… It's… It's…"

A red headed girl appeared right in front of him, in the blink of an eye.

Their eyes met for a second, but she couldn't stop.

She kept going.

SMACK!

Yami drew back, a heavy blush on his face. "O-OI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU; PERVERTED GIRL!?"

The girl, looking to be about fifteen, stood up strait, a nervous blush on her face.

Charlotte got to her feet, and drew her sword.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" cried the brunette.

The girl smiled at Yami. "I like you… Can we be lovers?"

"EH?!"

She walked a little closer. "You look a lot like captain… Except you're much cuter."

"H-HENTAI!" yelled Yami, drawing back to the other end of the ship.

Charlotte growled. "That's it… I'm killing you…"

The girls blush turned to a glare towards Charlotte. "Are you a love rival?"

"LOVE RIVAL?!" cried Charlotte, being restrained by Yami. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT?! WHO'D 'LOVE' A STUPID CAPTAIN LIKE HIM!?"

The girl's crimson eyes locked with Charlotte's grey ones. "I don't like competition…"

The air began to become heavy, making to harder to breathe.

The girl's short hair began to lift up in the air, revealing the crimson band around her forehead.

"I'll blow you away…" she whispered, holding out her palm.

Charlotte winced. "Shit."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Atsuko bent down, and kissed Tsuneo on the forehead. "Now be good with Uncle David till I get back…"

"Yes mom!" called the little boy, grinning.

"Bye Atsuko… Make sure to come back soon…" muttered David, gruffly, giving her a slight hug.

Connor smiled at her. "I second that; if those pirates give you trouble, send for me, and I'll be there right away!"

Michael was leaning against the houses wall, looking up at the clouds.

It was a blue sky, except for a dark cloud, hovering above the ship out to sea.

"I don't like this… This is a really bad omen…"

At that moment, Mayat and Atsuko walked out the house, each smiling. "Let's go then…" whispered Atsuko. "It'll be my first time leaving Kisaiirie…"

BOOM!!!!

All three gasped, as a giant explosion seemed to occur in the harbour.

"Oh smeg…" muttered Mayat.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Charlotte grunted, as the butt of the girls spear had slammed into Charlotte's chest.

"Unforgivable… I won't allow anyone to take my love…"

"YOU ONLY MET HIM FIVE SECONDS AGO!" yelled Charlotte, leaping back, and holding her sword vertically.

"It was love at first sight…" whispered the girl, blushing shyly.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" yelled Charlotte. "**RAI…**"

Guren narrowed her eyes, then held out her palm towards the rushing Charlotte. "**Sanjuu…**" (Triple)

Charlotte suddenly stooped moving.

She struggled to, but not matter how hard she tried, she couldn't draw her sword. She couldn't even move.

"_I… Feel so heavy…_"

Guren aimed her spear. "**Seppan…**" (Half)

She suddenly blurred out of sight, reappearing in front of Charlotte.

"It's over." She whispered.

Yami's eyes widened. He was going to rush forwards, but he wouldn't make it in time. "CHARLIE!"

CLANG!!!

The spear met with a knife, stopping it from hitting Charlotte.

At this point the other three crew members ran on board, to see the red head being stopped by a tall, raven haired man, wearing a top hat.

"Yo… Guren-chan…" he whispered.

"Zomb… Sama…?" whispered Guren, her eyes widening in fear.

She immediately withdrew her spear and bowed. "I apologise… This girl was an obstacle of my love…"

"Love?" muttered Zomb. His gaze then fell on Yami. "Long time no see…"

The captain was shaking in anger, his eyes blood red, both his fists in dragon form.

"Yami always was the one to make people around him like him… Even the stone hearted Guren…" he smiled at her. "Go back to the ship… I'll meet you there…"

She nodded, before leaping of the side of Chibi, then rushing across the water's surface.

Charlotte's eyes were wide. Could she smell…? Blood?

"C-Charlotte…" whispered Mayat. "He's the one from the tower! The one who worked for John!"

"Zomb laughed. "I never work for pirates…" he lifted the blade up to his mouth, and licked it. "I kill them…"

Yami slammed his fist into the deck, then pounced forwards, the floorboards being ripped as he rushed over them, both his fists alight.

Zomb didn't move.

"**RYU RYU NO…**" he slammed his fist forwards. "**NENSHOU HAMMER!!!**" (Burning Hammer)

A smirk appeared on Zomb's face. "**Bloody Claw!**"

A red hand, much larger than his real ones, shot out his sleeve, and grabbed Yami's burning fist.

"H-He's got four arms?!" yelled Mayat.

The red arm almost seemed liquid-like.

"It's so nice to see you again…" whispered Zomb, moving his face right in front of Yami's. "Naria-nii-san…"

**TO. BE. CONTINUED!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**OOH! Bet ya' didn't see that coming! Or did you…? Teehee… I am evil… Anyway, we're at the end of the mask arc, and moving swiftly onto the Loguetown arc!**

**HOORAY!!!**

**Next Time: Hello Again!**


	24. Hello Again!

**Hello Again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any Anime/Manga**

**This chapter features Raul Bonet, by 'Never-Ending-Donkey'. I hope he fits in Never-san!**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

"Did he say 'Nii-san'?" whispered Michael, breathlessly.

Yami didn't reply, his eyes were still locked with Zomb's, rage on his face, his hands alight.

Zomb lifted his other arm, then punched Yami on the head, slamming him into the deck, returning him fully to human form.

"You still are weak Yami…" muttered Zomb, the red arm sliding back into his sleeve. "I now know why no one wanted you on their crew back then… You are just a waist of space…"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Charlotte, Michael and Mayat surrounded him.

Michael had his sleeve drawn back, Mayat had thread drawn between his hands, and Charlotte had her blade pressed against Zomb's chest.

"Don't insult my nakama…" whispered Michael, as electricity pulsed in his hand.

Rage was in their eyes, making them seem less like their usual selves.

Zomb smiled, as he slid his dagger into its sheath, then lifted his hand up to his mouth.

Yami's eyes widened.

The three were obviously confused, and even more so, as he bit his finger.

"NO!!!" yelled Yami.

"**Bloody Whip!**" a stream of blood shot out his finger, before becoming semi-solid, more like a whip than blood, hitting into the three's chest's, sending them sprawling onto the deck.

Zomb chuckled.

"Useless… I'll tell you again… Get stronger Yami…" the blood squirmed back into his finger, as the wound healed. "Oh, and since Guren's taking a liking too you, next time I'll have to take you with us…" he waved leisurely. "Adios…"

The red arm shot out his sleeve, grabbing onto the deck of the now nearby ship, then sending him rocketing onto its deck.

Three people also stood on the deck.

The red head; Guren, from earlier.

A raven haired female with various weapons attached to her.

And a raven haired man with a sword that looked like a cross between a claymore and a revolver.

Zomb let out a casual wave, then looked at Guren.

"Do it…" he muttered.

The red haired girl nodded, then looked at Yami, and blew him a kiss.

The dragon man shivered.

Guren held out both her arms, then clapped her hands. "**Seppan!**"

This was followed by Raven holding his sword towards the end of the ship, and pulling the sword's trigger.

BOOM!!!!

It went off like a rocket, a white trail of water being left in its aftermath.

And they were gone.

Yami winced. "Dammit…" he punched the deck.

Atsuko came up behind him, and patted his back.

"Dammit… Dammit… Dammit…" with every 'dammit' he gave the deck another punch. "DAMMIT!!!!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

They'd left immediately.

Charlotte, Michael and Mayat hadn't suffered any severe wounds, meaning they could steer and navigate the ship, while Yami lay out on the deck, not noticing the heavy rain.

Atsuko walked out beside him, and put a blanket over him. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain like this…" she whispered. "Let's go inside and have some hot food…"

Yami gritted his teeth, but forced a smile and nodded.

Michael was at the helm, with Charlotte and Mayat in front of him, eating their dinner.

All eyes fell on Yami as he entered.

"We've been thinking Yami," whispered Michael. "We're going to head to Loguetown next. Have you heard of it?"

The raven haired teen nodded. "Yeah… It's the place where the pirate king was executed…" he smiled. "I'd love to see it…"

Charlotte slammed her fist on the table.

All eyes moved from Yami to her.

"Yami! Who the hell was that bastard?! And why'd he call you 'brother'?!"

Yami closed his eyes. "My real name is Naria D. Tanaka… His name is Zomb D. Tanaka… He is, in reality, my blood brother…"

All eyes widened.

Yami slipped the blanket off.

"My father left us when I was born, and my mother died in childbirth… So Zomb was the only one who could look after me…" he looked down at his hand. "We grew up together, and nicknamed each other 'Black' and 'Yami'… We became known as the dark twins, as we went around as pickpockets…" he let out a nostalgic chuckle.

"When I was nine, Zomb met a group of pirates who were restocking in my village… They wanted him to go with them… I told him too, saying he'd be brilliant…"

He sighed. "I got money to live by doing odd jobs, like cutting wood, or making deliveries… I was strong and fast because I and Zomb both wanted to become pirates… We each made a promise that one of us would become the pirate king, and the other would be second best… Silly really…" he took a sip of the hot tea in front of him. "Three years passed… I heard nothing of Zomb… When suddenly, one faithful day, I met a pirate. His name was 'Opera' Finch. A famous South Blue pirate, that used a rapier to slay enemies… He seemed kind enough, and even bought me an ice cream…

"Then they came…"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Mayat, his eyes wide.

Charlotte looked down. "Buster Call?"

Yami gave them a dark smile. "Yes… Buster Call… Marine ships docked in the bay, killing all who resisted. Their cover story was that a Poneglyph existed in the lower regions of the village… Finch protected me, telling me to run… I was an idiot…" he drained the cup. "I ran towards the place where the Poneglyph was meant to be kept, and ancient shrine not meant to be entered… There was no Poneglyph…" his hand turned into Dragon form. "Instead there was a Devil's Fruit… The Kuro Ryu Ryu no Mi…"

Everyone except for Yami gasped.

"Y-Your devil's fruit?!"

"Yup!" muttered Yami. "I didn't realize its significance, and was hungry from all the running, so I ate it…"

"WHAT?!"

"After I'd explored and not found anything of value, I left the shirne, only to find Admiral Kizaru outside… he seemed surprised to see me, then noticed my wings. So he decided to kill me… If Finch hadn't stopped him…" he paused briefly, "Finch gave up his life to save me… I saw him die… I watched the light fade from his eyes… And I ran… How I ran… I ran towards the emergency raft, which Zomb and I had made in our childhood… And do you now who was there?" he poured himself some more tea. "Zomb himself… He'd by this time eaten a devil's fruit…" he looked up, his eyes serious. "The **Chi Chi no Mi…**" (Blood Blood Fruit)

"Chi Chi no Mi?" whispered Atsuko.

"I don't know much about it, but I do know he defeated me in seconds, and then set me out to drift at sea… He called in a mocking manner: 'You want to become the pirate king still? Then become stronger and defeat me! I'll be waiting!' He killed his own crew to get a pardon… He was known as 'Blood Walker' Zomb, the wildcard of the Riptide pirates…"

"Wildcard?" Atsuko whispered, taking her seat at the table.

"Yeah… He was the Jack of all trades… An assassin, a berserker, a spy, a scout… He could do it all… His only weapon was that little red knife, and the blood in his body… Literally…"

Yami brushed his face, where the scar appeared.

"This mark was given to me by Zomb's 'Bloody Whip'… He turned his blood into a cross between solid and liquid, making it a whip like state, and then used it to slash my face… The scar only appears when I feel the rage I did back then…" he crushed his cup between his hands. "He'll be the only person I kill…"

Mayat sighed, and then stood up, hitting Yami on the head with his teacup.

The dragon man looked up at him, surprised. "Ba-ka! Those tea cups are new!"

A smile appeared on Yami's face. "Yeah…" he looked down at the broken pieces of china. "Yeah… I guess they are…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yo! Smoker-sempai!" came a jolly voice, as the heavenly eyes Remy Blemgar walked into the smoke filled room.

"Eh? What do you want Blemgar?" came the gruff response.

"I just got a report that some pirates have arrived on the island… And some are drawing near to it as well…" he threw down two newspapers, the _East News_, and, _East Times_.

'DRAGON BEATS PHANTOM!'

'STRAWHAT DEFEATS FISHMAN ARLONG!!'

The blue haired man winced at the papers, then snubbed out his cigar, lighting a new one. "Pirate trash…" he muttered. "They got bounties then?"

Blemgar nodded. "Strawhat Luffy currently has a bounty of 30 million beri, while Claw Yami has a bounty of 35 million beri…"

Smoker closed his eyes. "Which one's on the island?"

"Strawhat-chan…" said Remy, giving Smoker a sweet smile.

"I'll take him then…" the man growled, picking up the giant stone rod, and strapping it too his back.

"Aw? Afraid that the Dragon man will be too much for you?"

CLANG!

Stone met steel, as Remy drew his sword as fast as lightning, blocking the Sea stone rod. "That's not very nice… Smoker-sempai…"

The man's grey eyes met Remy's green ones. "You take care of the dragon boy when he arrives… I'll handle the Strawhat…"

He pushed Remy back, and then exited the smoke filled room.

"Not very nice…" whispered Remy, walking over to the window, and opening it, before leaping out onto the Marine base roof. "I guess I'll spend some time at the Casino…"

He let out a merry laugh, before leaping down into the streets of Loguetown.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oi! Guys! Look at this!"

Atsuko and Yami ran out onto the deck, where Mayat was standing, pointing at an island.

It seemed to be entirely made of city, with a great marine base at its centre.

"Wow…" whispered Yami. "Is that… Loguetown…?"

Mayat grinned. "Yeah…"

Charlotte, who was in the crow's nest, opened one eye.

"The town of the beginning and the end…" whispered Atsuko. "The birth and death place of the pirate king…"

"EH?! HE WAS BORN THERE?!" cried Yami, his eyes wide with surprise.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A PIRATE, BAKA!" yelled Mayat, hitting him hard on the head.

Atsuko gave them a smile. Last night's event seemed to have been forgotten, and everyone, including Yami, had returned to their usual jolly selves.

"So this is the home of the pirate king… Gol D. Roger…" whispered Yami, "Amazing… We made it this far already…"

He stamped his foot on the ships barrier.

"YOSH!!! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! WE GO STRAIT TO THE GRAND LINE AFTER THIS!!"

Charlotte grinned, and leapt down from the crows nest, landing beside Yami. "Is it beautiful?" she whispered.

Yami looked at her. "Eh?"

"The sea?" muttered Charlotte, walking over to him. "I was born blind… I want to know… Is it beautiful?"

Yami chuckled. "Of course it is! The sea is the best!" he looked over towards the cabin, where Michael was at the helm. "TOWARDS LOGUETOWN!"

Michael grinned. "Aye, aye Captain!"

Yami then began to run forwards, leaping atop the grinning dragon figure head.

"YOSHA!!! WE'RE HEADING TO LOGUETOWN!!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yo!" came Zomb's voice, as he walked through the door.

SLAM!!

Tock's boot knocked right into the raven haired man's face.

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE FOR?!" yelled Zomb, a boot mark imprinted on his face.

Tock threw the newspaper down at his feet.

DRAGON BEATS PHANTOM

"You just had to let your little brother get some publicity didn't you?" snarled the tall hooded man.

"I DID kill him!" snapped Zomb.

"Killing him isn't what the press wants!" argued Tock. "They want cold blooded assassinations, not some no-name pirate beating the crap out of high held figures!"

"HOW THE FUCK IS 'PHANTOM' JOHN, NO CORRECTION, _WAS_ 'PHANTOM' JOHN A HIGH HELD FIGURE?!" cried Zomb.

"And you're late…" muttered Tock. "Rokuya's already been allowed to leave… Lucky git…"

"Hehe! Jealous bastard!" sneered Zomb.

BOOM!

A hand print shot into the wall beside the two, silencing them.

A blue haired girl sat in the corner of the room, a vice admiral badge pinned to her yellow jacket.

"Shut up…" she whispered, a deadly calm in her voice.

Zomb winced. "**BLOODY CLAW!!**" the red arm shot out his sleeve, heading towards the girl.

She simply held out her palm, blasting it to atoms.

Zomb smirked, as the blood rejoined itself, then slunk back into his sleeve.

"You really are a git, Parusu…"

"I try…" she replied.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yatta!" cried Yami, s he leapt onto the shore. "This place looks amazing! I'm gonna have a look around! You guys have fun, kay'?"

"Wait, maybe we should-" started Atsuko, but he'd already run off. "-Stick together…?"

Michael tied the rope firmly around the pole. "I guess we can go have some fun? Maybe I'll check out this place's map records… There may be some stuff on the Grand Line…"

Atsuko nodded. "I'll go with you! They may have some interesting data that could help improve the ship!" she ran off after Michael.

"I guess this just leaves you and me Charlie-cha-"

He space was vacant.

"YOU TOTALLY DITCHED ME!" yelled Mayat.

_**With Yami…**_

People seemed to be giving Yami a personal loop, as he ran through the streets, people avoiding him by five meters.

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!"

He swerved to the right, running down an alleyway.

He then stopped at its dead end.

A sign stood above him, with a black skull emblem on it, two cutlasses below, a white X across its left eye.

_THE CURSED SKULL_

"Wow…" whispered Yami, as he pushed open the door of the pub.

It was silent.

Two people were in the pub. One was a tall man, who was slouching over a table, a large tankard in front of him. Grey hair adorned his head, and there was a thick handlebar moustache above his top lip. He had a trench coat over him, but had no shirt, and wore a swimsuit to cover his legs.

His brown eyes fell on Yami.

"What do you want kid?" he said in a gruff voice.

Yami smiled, and sat down at the same table. "I'm Yami! Pleased to meet cha'!"

The man grunted, picking up the tankard with his bandaged right arm, and clumsily pouring it into his mouth.

"So what's your name?" asked Yami.

The man burped, then slammed the tankard down onto the table. "I want another round!"

"Coming right up!" called a voice from under the bar stool.

"The name's Raul Bonet…" grunted the man, wiping the liquid from his moustache.

Yami surveyed him more carefully. He noticed the wave like scar on his forehead. "Hey Ossan… What's with that scar?"

THUMP!

Yami yelled, rubbing the bump ob his forehead with one hand, and fixing his top hat with the other.

"I'm only thirty, brat…" he muttered.

"One pint of ale for the grumpy old man!" Came a merry voice.

The bartender was a young man, looking to only be in his late teens, early twenties, with mid-length brown hair, tied back in a small pony-tail. Over his right eye was an eye-patch. He wore a white shirt, and had baggy jeans, with a skull-buckle belt strapped lazily around it. Two pistols were holstered in his belt.

He laid the tankard next to Raul, and then put a glass of milk in front of Yami. "Thought you might want something a little weaker than alcohol kid."

"I'M EIGHTEEN DAMMIT!" yelled Yami.

"Stop teasing the kid…" grunted Raul, swigging from the fresh tankard.

"I'M NOT A KID!"

The brunette let out a hearty laugh. "Nia! Can I have a beer over here?!"

A female voice answered. "Sure honey! Just take it from the fridge!"

The man clapped his hands, and opened the door to a small refrigerator, taking out a cold bottle of beer, and flicking its cap off with his bare thumb.

He took a long drink, then sat down.

Raul picked up a second tankard, and began to drink them both at once.

"Oi… Don't you think you're drinking a little too much?" muttered Yami.

"Only when I'm not drinking…" came the gruff response.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE DAMMIT!"

The brunette let out a hearty laugh. "It's nice to meet you Yami-kun! I'm the owner of this place, but I'm usually away on business, so my girlfriend serves customers mostly! You're very lucky!"

"Or unlucky…" muttered Raul.

"Say that again!" yelled the bartender. "Anyway; it's nice to meet you!"

His cyan eyes locked with Yami's crystal blue ones.

"My name's Getto. Rokuya Getto."

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**A PRIVATEER HAS REVEALLED HIMSELF?! YAMI IS ON THE SAME ISLAND AS LUFFY?! WHY IS EVERYONE DRUNK?! These are the statements that haunt me…**

**Next Time: Mr. Lucky**


End file.
